Promesas de crayon
by Parlev
Summary: Levi es un adolescente de 16 años que ayuda como voluntario cuidador en una pequeña y lujosa clinica. Un día la clinica sufre un percanse y hace que cada voluntario cuide aun niño por una semana en lo que se solucionan los problemas. El pequeño al que Levi tiene que cuidar es un niño con problemas respiratorios llamado Eren y quien tiene solo 6 años.
1. Color blanco: Paz

_**Color blanco: Paz**_

El edificio es de color blanco, hay una fuente de concreto en el centro del enorme patio, un querubín regordete y con alas emplumadas escupe un chorro de agua por la boca, hay pétalos de las flores de los árboles cercanos que nadan con tranquilidad en el agua provocando que luzca un poco sucia. El sendero hacia la entrada es de piedrecillas de rio, en tonos que van desde el gris hasta el café, lisas y que le dan a este lugar un toque muy fresco, elegante y playero, junto al sendero hay círculos blancos que rodean focos de luz amarilla, durante la noche es un digno lugar para fotografiar. Hay árboles perfectamente cuidados, podados y regados, al ser plena primavera estos están en todo su esplendor, floreando y regalando su belleza a este lugar.

Llego a la entrada, las puertas de cristal se deslizan silenciosamente a los lados dejándome entrar a la recepción principal de esta pequeña, pero lujosa y elegante, clínica que también funciona como asilo y hospedería. El aire acondicionado me recibe al instante, es marzo y el calor golpea con todo en esta parte del país, este aire, aunque llega a producirme mareos y ganas de vomitar en algunas ocasiones, es reconfortante si llevas más de media hora caminando en pleno cenit.

—Hola, Levi, bienvenido.—Saluda Petra del otro lado del escritorio.

Es una mujer bastante pequeña para ese enorme escritorio hecho de mármol, es alegre, sonriente y ama su trabajo. Tiene casi treinta y según rumores esta por casarse en secreto con el médico pediatra de la sección B. Auro Bossard. Me alegro por ella.

—Hola, Petra.

Me acerco hasta donde esta ella. Incluso para mí este escritorio es bastante alto y grande, prácticamente me llega al pecho, según los médicos aún tengo una posibilidad de crecer un poco más los próximos cuatro años. Trato de aferrarme a esa esperanza. Después de todo no deseo que Mikasa sea mucho más alta que yo, seria demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Cómo has estado? Llevas casi un mes sin venir.—Dice Petra tratando de recargarse en el escritorio.

Creo que deberían sustituir este escritorio, hace que las personas bajitas nos veamos patéticos frente a él.

—Lo siento, pase por exámenes y mis padres no querían que reprobara este periodo, ya sabes que el anterior me fue un poco mal.

—Entiendo, pero ¿Se lo hiciste saber al director Smith? Sabes que se apoya mucho en ti.

—Claro, después de todo él es mi jefe.

—¿Y que tal la escuela? ¿Todo bien?

—Sip, estoy a un mes de terminar este año, solo me iré a finales de física y matemáticas, flojee demasiado en esas materias.

—Pues mucha suerte.

—Gracias, por cierto, ¿Qué tal ha estado Armin durante mi ausencia?

Ella tuerce los labios no muy convencida.

—Ha estado bien.

—¿Paso algo?

—Tuvo otra crisis hace unos días.—Casi susurra.

—Creí que ya estaba casi curado, ya le habían quitado los medicamentos.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero?—La presiono.

—No te sientas mal, él simplemente creyó que lo habías abandonado, se puso bastante mal.

Suspiro.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En su habitación.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Ella asiente lentamente y me tiende la credencial que me identifica como voluntario.

Desde que cumplí los doce entre a esta clínica a trabajar como cuidador voluntario, aquí se atienden todo tipo de enfermedades o al menos las menos críticas, pero se especializa más en niños abandonado, que quedan huérfanos ya sea por un accidente, por las leyes o simplemente los dejaron en la calle.

Se podría decir que es un lugar todologo, mucha gente viene aquí por ayuda, víveres, un techo donde pasar la noche, comida, ropa, etc. Hay médicos, abogados, enfermeras y un montón de personal listo para colaborar, más que nada con los niños. Es un poco confuso este lugar, es pequeño, o bueno, del tamaño de una mansión de la colonia de Colb, para vivir es gigantesco este lugar, pero para lo que en realidad se ocupa en realidad es chico. Pero bueno, llevo cuatro años aquí y aún así no lo comprendo del todo este sitio.

Soy uno de los pocos que continua trabajando, muchos salen al año o a los meses de su llegada. A todos cuando llegamos nos dan por aviso que trataremos con niños que han tenido algún tipo de problema ya sea psicológico o físico.

El primer año trate a una niña, Isabel Magnolia, era muy alegre, divertida y juguetona, a las pocas semanas de llegar se hizo amiga de casi todo el lugar, hablaba hasta con los casilleros, era muy delgada, pelirroja y de enormes ojos azul-verdoso, siempre andaba sonriendo por todos lados por desgracia ella padecía de algún tipo de bipolaridad muy grave, en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de atravesarme con el tenedor de su comida, hace un año falleció, no sé bien las causas, su médico no quizá decírmelas pero por los rumores que andan por los pasillos se que ella se suicido. Tenía siete cuando la conocí. Era realmente muy lista.

Después de ella me pusieron a cargo de Armin Arlert, un niñito de cabello rubio y ojos azules, unos dicen que el hijo perdido de Smith, es curioso y exageradamente inteligente, sufre de esquizofrenia, es un caso bastante ligero, su medicación consistía en una cápsula cada tercer día, más que nada por simple precaución, sus crisis y alucinaciones y demás eran bastante extrañas, eso sí, es bastante nervioso y pierde la paciencia consigo mismo muy rápido, la última crisis que yo presencie fue mientras armábamos un rompecabezas, se obsesiono tanto con encontrar el lugar de una sola pieza que al no dar con ella tiró y rompió todo, me asuste, demasiado, ya que su médico y todos los demás estaban en una junta, por un santísimo milagro pude calmarlo diciéndole cosas lindas y tranquilizadoras.

Camino por todo el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones de los niños, las baldosas son rosa pálido y en las paredes hay lámparas en forma de elipse vertical color blanco y dorado, las paredes son blancas y las puertas de las habitaciones igual, hechas de madera son sencillas y con placas doradas hechas de metal tienen el número de la habitación y el nombre del paciente.

Llego a la 201 y antes de tocar sale la médico Zöe, se sobresalta al verme.

—Levi, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿— Pregunta con sorpresa.

—Vengo a ver a Armin, me dijeron que tuvo otra crisis.

—Oh no, no, es mejor que no te vea, en este instante te odia a muerte, él no quiere verte.

—¿Porqué?

—Él cree que lo abandonaste, que lo has dejado solo.

—Pero... Puedo explicárselo.

—No, querido, si te ve solo será peor, piensa que le has sido infiel con "Exámenes", luego de que le contáramos que te habías retirado por un tiempo para aplicar evaluaciones, él creyó que te habías ido con otra persona, intentamos explicarle pero se negó a escuchar palabra alguna. Ahora...pues te odia.

—Es absurdo—Replico.

—Lo que sea, es mejor que no te vea.

—Pero...

—Nada, cualquier cosa nosotros te llamaremos, tranquilo.

—Pero...

—Anda, vete a casa, por ahora, todo está bien ¿Ok?

—Ok.

Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrado a este lugar, es decir, he venido cuatro años seguidos después de la escuela, y todo el día durante los fines de semana.  
No quiero regresar a casa.

Por desgracia tengo que hacerlo.

El solo saber que tengo que caminar unos veinte minutos hasta mi casa, bajo este sol abrazador, me cuesta una infinidad, hace que tenga pereza de solo pensarlo.  
Pero de alguna forma llego.

Vivo en la colonia de Carlest, es una Unidad Habitacional bastante sencilla, las casas son casi todas iguales, muy cubicas aunque varian en colores y solo tienen un piso, más en el centro de la Unidad se encuentran las más lujosas.

Mis padres me compraron este pequeño departamento en cuanto comencé a estudiar la preparatoria, así ellos podrían trabajar con toda comodidad al otro lado del país, cada quincena me depositan dinero para mi substencia, en la clínica me pagan, es muy poco, como para comprar solo un abrigo, no se pueden costear demasiados sueldos a adolescentes como yo, y aparte tengo tres becas escolares que solventan mis gastos académicos y mis pequeños lujos. Así que por el lado económico no me preocupo. Aparte de que recibo una buena parte de dinero por parte de mis tíos, solo por cuidar a su desastrosa hija rebelde.

Hace solo un mes, extrañamente, llego a mi casa, mi pequeña e insoportable prima cuatro años menor que yo. Escapo de casa de sus padres por mero berrinche y ha llegado conmigo. Mikasa. Me pidió que no le dijera nada a sus padres, pero deseaba ahorrarme el hecho de que mis tíos pusieran a su hija como desaparecida, si alguien la viera conmigo pensaría que la estoy secuestrando... Y me metería en mil broncas del tamaño monumental. Decidí ahorrarme esa fatiga y simplemente les di aviso a mis tíos sin que la mocosa lo supiera.

Ellos están en pleno divorcio. Por lo que es un golpe duro para ella. De por sí, ella es un poco rebelde y con esto, solo fue meterle más dinamita a la bomba. Supongo que debe ser difícil.

—Haz llegado temprano.— Solo abrir la puerta y su vocecilla me recibe.

—¿Algún problema? Mocosa, esta es mi casa, llego a la hora que se me da la gana. —Rezongo. Ella debe saber que incluso aquí hay reglas que seguir.

Como respuesta se encoje de hombros y vuelve su atención a la revista que tiene en las manos.

—¿Qué paso con los niños enfermos que cuidas?

—No creo que te interese, hoy tengo día libre.

Dejo mi mochila en el sofá y me dejo caer muy feliz... De hecho tengo tareas que hacer.

—Tu madre ha llamado.

—¿Para qué?—Pregunto distraído, provocando que me lance una mirada sarcástica.

—Sabes que yo no contesto el teléfono.

—Lo olvide, eres una vaga que huyó de casa.

—No soy una vaga.

—Lo que digas... ¿Ya has comido?

—Ya, aún queda sopa y guisado en el horno.

Para tener solo doce es bastante antipática, hace mucho que lo la veo sonreír de verdad, algo alejado de las torcidas sonrisas sarcásticas que se ha dedicado a darme estos días, hace poco intente que regresara a su casa pero fue un completo desastre, el simple hecho de mencionarle su hogar o a sus padres hizo que tomara el cuchillo y me amenazara con suicidarse si la obligaba a regresar. Trate de no darle importancia pero... Ella hablaba muy en serio. Realmente pensaba matarse. Intente otras cosas como que entrara a trabajar conmigo a la clínica, a su edad yo ya sabía tratar a niños con problemas graves, irónico porque no puedo ni controlar a mi propia prima. Que gran cuidador soy. Aún así, solo logre que trabajara como mesera en una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí, conozco al dueño, Hannes Doofer, un tipo bastante agradable, amigable que acepto mantenerla ocupada la mayor parte de la mañana. Durante la tarde va a la escuela, la chica fue lista al salir de su casa con todo y documentos para después exigirme que la reinscribiera en la escuela cerca de mi casa. Esta loca pero no planea perder el ciclo escolar.

Pero... Tengo dieciséis, ya tengo mis propios problemas adolescentes y ahora tengo que soportar los ajenos. Que buena idea ¿No?


	2. Color verde: Esperanza

_**Color verde: Esperanza.**_

Me paso la tarde pellizcando el panque que Mikasa trajo de la cafetería mientras estoy estudiando las materias que presentare como exámenes finales.

La mocosa salió de aquí casi a las tres de la tarde para irse a la escuela y para cuando vuelve son más de las diez de la noche, ni siquiera siento el tiempo pasar. Tengo mucho que estudiar, aprender y memorizar. Soy bastante vago cuando algo no me llama la atención, así que en cuanto a estas materias… tengo que poner todo de mí para no reprobar y repetir curso. Estudiar hasta morir. Literalmente.

La siguiente vez que veo el reloj son veinte para las doce, Mikasa ya debe estar en su quinto sueño, lanzo un buen bostezo y decido que es hora de dormir, aún tengo un par de semanas para aprenderme mil hojas de libros mortalmente aburridos.

[[[[[[[[[****_****]]]]]]]]]

Mi sueño es de lo más ligero, lo que en cierto modo es muy molesto ya que ante cualquier diminuto sonido puedo despertar. Odio cuando eso pasa porque luego es toda una odisea volver a conciliar el sueño y tengo que andar vagando por la casa como si fuera un fantasma.

Por lo que lanzo improperios de izquierda a derecha, arriba y abajo, en si a todos lados cuando el bendito celular sueña inundando mi silencioso hogar con el estruendoso tono de llamada entrante.

— ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? —Contesto después de la tercera llamada. Mi voz esta oxidada.

— ¿Te desperté?

Estoy a punto de gritar toda la lista de groserías que se me, para luego mandar mi celular al otro lado del mundo. Por supuesto no lo hago, no cuando reconozco la voz de Hanji Zöe. Médico Pediatra. Con un millar de reconocimientos, doctorados, maestrías, especialidades, diplomados y no sé qué más.

—No, es demasiado normal que este despierto a estas horas. —Digo con, creo, una buena carga de sarcasmo. — ¿Sabe qué hora es?

—Ehhh, si te soy sincera la última vez que vi el reloj fue a las tres de la tarde.

—Espero que sea consciente de que ya han pasado como mínimo doce horas desde entonces, la gente normal suele dormir a estas horas. No todos somos criaturas de la noche.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Dice ella riendo.

¿Cómo le hace esa mujer para no morir en medio de una consulta? Por lo que a mí respecta ella bien podría vivir las veinticuatro horas dentro de la clínica. ¿Tendrá una vida? ¿Siquiera conoce el lugar donde vive? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio el sol? Para mí es una de las personas más raras que conozco.

— ¿Qué necesita? —Bostezo y me restriego los ojos. Al fin y al cabo que ni necesitaba dormir.

—Necesito que vengas para acá, ocurrió un pequeño percance y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, eres de los pocos que lleva más de un año en servicio, sabes que no te molestaría de no ser urgente. — Pone ese tono serio que suelo escuchar muchas veces cuando el diagnostico que dan los doctores no es bueno.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? —Pregunto levantándome de la cama y enredándome entre las cobijas.

—Nada del otro mundo, cuento contigo ¿Verdad?

—Sabe que si, déjeme poner unos pantalones y zapatos.

— ¿Acaso duermes desnudo? —El tono de voz para esa pregunta está cargado de curiosidad morbosa. Típico de ella.

Cuelgo.

Será muy profesional y muy entregada como médico pero como persona es un completo caso perdido, habla hasta por los codos, tiene unas ideas de lo más locas y luego entra en unos, preocupantes, trances de emoción. En la clínica casi nadie la toma mucho en serio, pero los pacientes, en si los niños, la adoran. La quieren demasiado. Supongo que eso le basta y le sobra.

Saco las llaves de mi motocicleta de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de piel café, me pongo un par de tenis de tela y me debato entre ponerme mezclilla o usar unos suaves shorts de tela delgada. Para este clima infernal opto por los shorts.

— ¿A dónde vas? Ya es muy tarde.—Mikasa sale de su habitación, lleva un blusón como pijama que es de mi madre, le queda un poco grande, tal vez demasiado ya que al caminar se lo tiene que levantar para no pisarlo y tropezar.

—Ocurrió una urgencia en la clínica, voy a ver qué sucede.

— ¿Estás loco? Son más de las tres de la madrugada. —Se queja.

—El que va a ir soy yo, no tú, así que anda, vuelve a dormir. Si tardo demasiado te llamare.

Mikasa pone mala cara pero asiente y me desea suerte.

Trato de no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a los fastidiosos de mis vecinos, antes de irme veo a Mikasa asomarse por la ventana. Al igual que yo, le cuesta demasiado conciliar el sueño una vez que le fue interrumpido. Ahora, posiblemente, me odie por ello.

Obviamente el trayecto de la casa hasta la clínica se reduce a unos cinco minutos, más o menos, en la motocicleta, el aire me refresca un poco. El estado de Stohess se encuentra justo en la costa del país por lo que el olor a mar invade el aire a todas horas, lo que resulta demasiado fortificante, las brisas marinas son todo un tesoro a estas horas cuando el calor se pone algo molesto.

Como bien dije, esta construcción en la noche es todo un monumento fotográfico exageradamente bello, color blanco perfectamente iluminado por luces amarillentas que salen del piso y la fuente de agua haciendo armónicos chapoteos. Si, si, muy lindo.

Dejo la moto dentro del estacionamiento y rápidamente entro en la instalación que está mucho más concurrida para ser de madrugada, hay gente brotando de todos lados… como margaritas. **(Si alguien vio Mulan favor de imitar el tono del dragón de bolsillo XD)**

—Levi, gracias a Einstein, llegaste.

La doctora Hanji se abre paso de un montón de personas abarrotadas en la recepción.

—Solo fueron como quince minutos, exageradamente. —Uso el tono de obviedad.

—Los más largos del día.

Entrecierro los ojos, ¿Habla en serio?, lo dice la mujer que cree que doce horas después siguen siendo las tres de la tarde.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Ella me hace una seña para que la siga al interior de la clínica.

Hay demasiada gente, mucha para ser sinceros y todos con caras demacradas, incluso algunos están heridos, llorando, suplicando y rezando. También hay personas inconscientes recostadas sobre camillas improvisadas y esto, solo es la recepción, no quiero ni saber cómo es que se encuentra el resto del lugar. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? La pregunta ahora es un poco más paranoica.

—Hace unas horas se presentó un desastre en el Distrito S, un terremoto al parecer y están mandando a refugiados a Stohess y a Trost ya que somos los más cercanos. Otros se mueven a Carvane, pero solo para pedir ayuda para el rescate.

— ¿Terremoto? —Pregunto sorprendido, hace mucho que no escucho de uno, al menos no dentro del país.

—Así es, aquí solo fue un sismo poco perceptible, muy pocos lo pudieron sentir.

—Es horrible.

—Lo es, hemos estado recibiendo gente desde hace dos horas.

Por su tono de voz intuyo que cuando intentaba quedarse dormida todo esto comenzó. Obviamente no lo dice en voz alta.

Cruzamos la recepción hasta llegar a la zona de habitaciones, donde suelen quedarse los niños huérfanos o que necesitan estar internados por enfermedades diferentes a las psicológicas, mucho menos problemáticas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer yo? —Pregunto.

Hanji bosteza y una lágrima se escapa de su ojo derecho.

—Lo siento, no es nada muy complicado, de hecho es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Necesito que cuides a un niño.

—Oh—Es lo único que puedo decir.

—Eres solo un adolescente, no esperaras que te ponga a tratar a estos heridos. Además solo estamos dando niños con menos problemas, necesitamos todo el espacio posible para los futuros damnificados que vendrán, el lugar es pequeño y no tenemos demasiadas habitaciones. Hay muchos heridos, a parte, este no es un escenario que debería ver un niño. Esperamos tener todo en orden en una semana, aunque…—Ella suspira—No sé si será posible que la clínica soporte tanto trabajo, nos falta demasiado personal para este tipo de urgencias y también material, recuerda que solo tratamos problemas superficiales. Ni siquiera atendemos a niños con problemas psicológicos de alto nivel y a eso es a lo que nos dedicamos.

— ¿Y el hospital del Distrito? —Pregunto un tanto molesto.

—Está en huelga, por así decirlo, hasta que el gobierno le dé más presupuesto para ayudar, no piensa abrir sus puertas si no reciben la cantidad de dinero exigida.

—Que idiotas. —Escupo— ¿Y esta clínica? Solo se mantiene del patronato y de Smith, el gobierno no nos apoya con nada y estamos abriendo las puertas de par en par sin quejarnos de la falta de presupuesto y material. No estamos negando la ayuda a estas personas que la necesitan y ni siquiera es nuestra obligación.

—Tranquilo, sabes que ayudar para nosotros no es un problema pero ahora si nos las estamos viendo negras. Aparte, como ciudadanos y como personas es nuestra obligación ayudar a otros si lo necesitan y más si nosotros somos capaces de brindar esa ayuda. Nunca lo olvides. La ayuda no es algo que pueda negarse.

Esto me ha molestado, como es posible que el hospital del Distrito no está apoyando a la clínica con los afectados, vaya mierda, que jodan ellos y su presupuesto. Malditos desgraciados.

—Bueno, bueno, deja tu cara de estreñido para otro momento que vas a asustar a mi pequeño paciente.

Como acto de reflejo relajo los músculos de la cara para luego mandar una mirada de pocos amigos a la pediatra quien sonríe divertida. Sé que para ella, dar esa ayuda es como un premio Nobel. Ella bien podría merecerlo por todo esto.

Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de la habitación E102, Hanji saca una llave de su bata y con ella hace girar el picaporte para dejarnos pasar al interior de la habitación.

—Doctora Hanji. —Dice una vocecilla infantil—Mire, por fin termine el rompecabezas.

Un niño, demasiado pequeño, corre hasta nosotros y toma la mano de la pediatra jalándola al interior de la habitación completamente, pero ella lo detiene.

—Espera, espera, pequeño demonio, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? —Hanji finge estar molesta.

La pulga se gira mirándome sorprendido, como si no hubiese notado mi presencia cuando entre, él pone cara de vergüenza y se acerca a mí con semblante educado.

—Eren, saluda. —El tono de la pediatra es de cariño—Él es Levi Ackerman, di "Hola".

El niño duda.

—Hola. —Se decide tendiéndome la mano—Soy Eren, mucho gusto.

—Hola. —Digo con tono amable mientras tomo su diminuta mano.

—Bueno, felicidades por el rompecabezas, Eren, te dije que lo lograrías. —Ella revuelve el cabello castaño del niño, a quien se le iluminan los ojos de pura felicidad —Dime que ya has terminado de alistar tu maleta, recuerda que te dije que irías a la casa de un amigo mientras yo…

—Ayudaba a la gente del Distrito S. — Repite el niño con mucha seriedad.

—Correcto, y él…—Dice Hanji tomándome de los hombros—es el amigo del que hablamos.

La pulga vuelve a mirarme curioso.

— ¿Él? ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto que sí, él cuidara de ti por un par de días, yo tratare de ir a visitarte.

— ¿Me llevara a la escuela?

—Claro que sí, tiene que llevarte a la escuela.

— ¿Me dará galletas?

—Solo si no ensucias sus cosas.

— ¿Podre ver la televisión?

—Solo una hora.

— ¿Podre armar más rompecabezas?

—Sí, siempre y cuando no hagas desastre.

Luego el niño vuelve a sonreír y toma una pequeña mochila que se cuelga en los hombros y de la cama toma un oso de peluche con una cinta dorada alrededor del cuello.

—Estoy listo. — Se balancea sobre los talones y las puntas como si quisiera crecer más.

— ¿Solo eso? —Pregunto señalando la mochila.

—Obvio no. —Ríe ella.

Hanji saca una gran maleta azul con líneas doradas, la abre y revisa que todo esté en orden.

—Oye. —Siento el jalón de la tela de mi camiseta y bajo mi mirada para encontrarme con los enormes y brillantes ojos color verde del niño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunto arrodillándome hasta estar a su altura.

— ¿Tú cuidaras de mí? —Su carita irradia seriedad y algo de inseguridad.

—Así es, yo voy a cuidar de ti— Con cuidado estiro el brazo y le revuelvo el cabello, él cierra los ojos y sonríe.

* * *

_**Notas finales.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews. :D y por poner la historia para seguir y como favorita. **_

_**Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia y espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. No hay una fecha exacta de publicación para esta historia, tengo demasiadas cosas y fics que hacer y como ya estoy en lo último de mi ciclo escolar. Pfff. **_

_**Pero bueno.**_

"_**Gracias por leer"**_

_**Besos y abrazos Aki-chan. **_


	3. Color amarillo: Alegría

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza de este cap, solo que salí de vacaciones, mucho muy lejos del internet y la compu, pero he vuelto. Gracias por su paciencia y por sus muy bellos, hermosos y adorables reviews. Me alegran el día. **_

_**Pero bueno allí les va el cap. Es pero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Color Amarillo: Alegría.**_

—Levi, todo está en orden, aquí están los documentos de Eren, su historial médico y académico, sus horarios…

—Doctora Zöe, el paciente de la habitación 324 se está convulsionando. —Petra interrumpe en la habitación de modo demasiado estruendoso, se nota nerviosa y está demasiado pálida.

—Lo siento, Levi, cualquier duda puedes venir durante la semana para que la aclaremos, tengo que irme. —Sin más Hanji sale de la habitación a toda prisa.

Miro los documentos dentro del sobre de plástico color azul y estampado con algún tipo de caricatura de moda, suspiro y miro de nuevo a quien será mi pequeño a cargo.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —Pregunto, sus ojos brillan demasiado y asiente con energía.

Tomo la maleta que pesa mucho más de lo que aparenta, le digo al niño que se mantenga cerca de mí para no perderlo de vista, en respuesta él se sujeta de mi camiseta, apretándola con demasiada fuerza con su diminuto puño. Supongo que así se siente más seguro.

Como podemos salimos de la clínica hasta donde está la motocicleta, el problema ahora es como trasladar a un niño de unos cinco o seis años y a una maleta llena de pertenencias.

— ¿Es tuya? —Eren me suelta y observa la motocicleta con mucha emoción.

—Sí, mis padres me la regalaron. —Tomo la maleta y la trato de sujetar al vehículo con un trozo de hilo grueso.

— ¿Me regalarías una para mi, cuando sea grande?

Miro al niño y él me observa con mucha emoción y alegría, tiene las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos verde azulado brillan con mucha intensidad, aprieta los labios en una pequeña sonrisa roja y no deja de apretar el asiento con su puño cerrado.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto. —La respuesta parece emocionarle demasiado que expande su sonrisa.

Después de arreglármelas por medio de algún tipo de milagro, llegamos a la casa casi cuando están a punto de dar las cuatro de la mañana, no dormiré de todos modos, lo bueno es que no habrá clases.

— ¿Es tu casa? —Pregunta Eren una vez que estaciono la motocicleta.

—Sí. —Con el mismo trabajo saco la maleta del revoltijo de hilos que hice.

—Me gusta, es grande.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, supongo que para alguien que solo vive en una habitación, el hecho de ver un departamento con más de una habitación debe ser sorprendente.

—Gracias, vivirás aquí durante solo unos días. —Tropiezo cuando logro sacar de nuevo la maleta y él lanza una adorable risita de burla.

Saco las llaves para abrir la puerta, Eren se queda de pie en el umbral, indeciso, se balancea sobre las puntas y los talones.

—Anda, entra.

Sin convencerse del todo se adentra a mi pequeño departamento, esperaba que empezara a hacer ruido, desastre o que lanzara preguntas por todo lo que viera, pero es un niño un tanto tímido, solo espero que una vez que tome confianza no se convierta en un desastre demoniaco, tengo demasiado con la molesta de mi prima.

— ¿Es tu esposa? —Eren se acerca a mí y señala hacia al sillón.

Mikasa está dormida sobre el sofá, al final si pudo conciliar el sueño ese pequeño demonio molesto, me alegro porque no estoy mucho de ánimos como para escuchar sus quejas y reclamos espantosos.

—No, solo es mi prima. — Contesto dejando la maleta en la entrada a mi habitación.

— ¿No tienes esposa? —Insiste. Entonces ya vienen los ataques de preguntas infantiles.

—Solo tengo dieciséis, no puedo ni quiero casarme aun.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues… porque aun soy demasiado joven y tengo que terminar mis estudios. —Trato de no sonar demasiado grosero al responder, pero odio las preguntas, si la siguiente es para saber de dónde vienen los bebés supongo que… no sería agradable para ninguno. — ¿Quieres comer algo? —La comida siempre es un buen tema para desviar otros.

—Sándwich. —Responde él con demasiada velocidad.

Saco las cosas necesarias para prepararlo, mayonesa, jamón, queso, supongo que al ser un niño no es muy fan de las verduras por lo que decido omitirlas, él me observa mientras preparo su comida, mira cada uno de mis movimientos como si deseara no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que hago, como si temiera que envenenara su comida, sonrió porque de cierta forma el chiquillo es adorable.

Me pregunto cómo es que termino dentro de la clínica.

Muchos niños simplemente son abandonados dentro de la instalación, otros son llevados por parte del gobierno o algún tipo de institución legal, otros son tomados de las calles, ¿Cuál será la situación de Eren?

— ¿Tienes mantequilla de maní? —Pregunta él.

—Sí, ¿Quieres uno de maní?

Él niega con la cabeza. —Quiero que le pongas a ese sándwich, y mermelada, y cajeta, y queso amarillo. —Eren se sostiene con ambas manos en la mesa, relamiéndose los labios de solo pensar en lo que podría llevar el sándwich.

—Eso es asqueroso, no vas a comértelo. —Por experiencia se que los niños piden porquerías solo para que al final terminen en la basura o en el estomago de algún animal.

—Si me lo comeré, quiero mantequilla de maní, cajeta, mermelada y queso amarillo, y tocino. —Ahora me mira con reto.

Suspiro, discutir con los niños es un poco infantil por la parte adulta de la discusión.

—Comete este y después te hare el otro.

—No quiero…

—Obedece.

Los psicólogos dicen que no hay que caer en las amenazas de los niños, darles el control es todo un error por parte de los adultos, solo provocan que el niño se convierta en un chantajista y malcriado que solo servirá como mierda para la sociedad.

Hacemos una competencia de miradas intimidantes, ninguno de los dos baja la guardia, el frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios e infla las mejillas, pienso que estas podrían explotar de un momento a otro por la fuerza que les pones, están demasiado rojas y me mira con fiereza. Esta loco si cree que un mocoso como él va a intimidarme a mí con esa cara de malvado, solo es seis años menor que yo, es más fácil que yo le intimide a él.

—Si no te comes esta porquería de sándwich entonces te abriré el estomago para que lo proceses. ¿Entendido? —Al final accedo de forma amenazante.

Saco el resto de azucares y grasos para atiborrar el pan, el simple hecho de embárralos ya me está dando demasiado asco. Recuerdo que Mikasa le ponía cátsup a todas sus comidas cuando tenía como cinco años, a todas y cada una de sus comidas, no importaba que fuera, era lo más asqueroso, en términos gastronómicos, que había visto, hasta ahora, claro.

Pongo el sándwich en un plato y se lo acerco, él lo toma con ambas manos, abriendo toda su boca como si quisiera meterlo de un solo bocado, pero solo alcanza a dar una pequeña mordida, el ver su expresión al primer bocado se que yo estaba en lo correcto y él, obviamente, no. Lo observo, él mastica con lentitud y traga, por supuesto eso no debe de saber nada bien.

Sonrió triunfante y espero, listo, para que me diga que no lo quiere y que prefiere solo un sándwich de jamón, pero no.

Para ser solo un mocoso tiene demasiado orgullo, porque cuando me devuelve la mirada me sonríe y vuelve a darle otro mordisco al pan, uno tras otro hasta que el bocadillo llega a su fin. Estoy sorprendido, lo admito, tal vez la amenaza realmente le asusto o conoce demasiado de orgullos como para no querer admitir que el sándwich sabía asqueroso y que al final yo había acertado en que no le gustaría.

— ¿Puedo tomar leche? —Pregunta en un susurro y con los ojos llorosos. Tal vez no debí obligarlo a comerlo.

Después se me prende el foco. ¿Y si es alérgico a alguna de esas cosas? ¿Y si es intolerante a la lactosa? ¿Y si no puede comer carnes? ¿Qué cantidad de azúcar puede ingerir?

Es un niño que está en tratamiento, por algo acaba de salir de la clínica, debí leer primero los informes, sirvo la leche en un vaso y se la paso, no parece tener algún tipo de efecto secundario por el queso, bebe con energía y después se relave los bigotes que ha dejado el lácteo.

— ¿Tienes galletas? —Supongo que entre más confianza me tenga más cosas va a pedir.

—Es mejor que vayas a dormir. ¿No crees?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo sueño, quiero una galleta, por favor.

Suspiro. Me gustaría que durmiera para leer con calma los documentos. Necesito estar informado, se supone que solo se quedara una semana pero si las cosas en la clínica no mejoran entonces su estancia se alargara hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Le doy una de las galletas que Mikasa trae a la casa de la cafetería, él la mordisquea y después la remoja en lo que le queda de leche.

No parece un niño problema.

Espero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el reloj marca las cinco y media de la mañana oigo los ligeros ronquidos del niño que descansa en el sofá, su respiración es demasiado melódica, su vientre sube y baja conforme inhala y exhala, aun tiene la manía de llevarse el dedo pulgar a la boca y sorberlo como si fuera un biberón, supongo que le hare bromas al respecto de eso, tal vez dañe su orgullo infantil y deje de hacerlo. Esta demasiado grande para tener ese tipo de hábitos. En el otro sofá Mikasa murmura cosas sin sentido y su brazo derecho se resbala tocando el suelo. He traído sabanas ligeras para ambos, la casa es demasiado fresca, hecha de piedra por lo que absorbe todo el calor que hay allá afuera. Lo que es bueno ya que de no ser así posiblemente nos estaríamos asando los tres hasta convertirnos en humanos a las brazas. Lo que no es muy conveniente que digamos.

El sueño me ha abandonado por completo, además que ya es demasiado tarde como para dormir y sé que no podre recuperarme solo en un par de horas, así que me he puesto a leer los informes de Eren.

Su nombre completo es Eren Jaeger, nació en el Distrito S pero sus padres se mudaron al sur de Stohess cuando tenía unos meses de nacido, el nombre de su padre es Grisha Jaeger y el de su madre es Karla Jaeger, ambos muertos, la madre por una enfermedad cardiaca y el padre por una bala perdida en un asalto a uno de los bancos del Distrito, después de eso fue llevado al orfanato del Distrito, cuando tenía dos años, el orfanato decayó y entrego a los niños a las autoridades y al mismo tiempo las autoridades dispersaron a los niños a otros lugares para que fueran cuidados, así fue como el niño llego a la clínica.

A los tres meses de nacido tuvo un ataque de bronquitis y fue internado. Lo mismo sucedió pocos días después de su llegada a Stohess.

El máximo tiempo que estuvo internado fue por cuatro meses, estuvo a punto de morir en dos ocasiones por la obstrucción en sus pulmones.

Cuando cumplió los tres años tuvo su primer ataque de asma mientras hacia actividades físicas al aire libre en la clínica.

Sufre de dolores óseos, más que nada en la sección de las rodillas en los meses de intenso frío, esto desde que fue capaz de caminar por su propia cuenta.

Le son prohibidos los chocolates, las fresas, el polvo, el contacto con animales como los gatos, perros, conejos y ratones (Hámster), ya que la ligera sinusitis que presenta esta siendo controlada con medicamentos y el contacto y/o el ingerir cualquiera de los anteriores productos le asevera la enfermedad.

Uno de los huesos de su nariz está en posición incorrecta por lo que, mientras duerme, se le dificulta la respiración…

Rápidamente me aseguro de que este respirando correctamente, aunque al parecer sí, lo curioso es que duerme con la boca abierta y respira más por la boca que por la nariz.

Reviso las cosas en la maleta y su mochila, además de ropa, trae un inhalador adjunto a una correa curiosa color verde que tiene una nota pegada.

"_Traerla atada al cinturón todo el tiempo"_

Por precaución lo ato al pantalón que trae puesto, no quiero que esto me tome por sorpresa.

En la sección de alimentos prohibidos solo se repiten el chocolate y las fresas o cualquier producto que pueda tenerlas de ahí en fuera puede comer lo que sea. Lo que significa que tengo que evitar darle las galletas con chispas.

Después están sus horarios escolares.

Va al kindergarden de 9:00 am hasta la 1:00 pm.

De 1:00 pm a 2:30 pm tiene curso de arte y regularización en la misma institución, donde él realiza las tareas.

2:40 pm a 3:35 pm tiene terapias para los huesos de sus rodillas.

Después antes de dormir tiene que hacer la serie de ejercicios que mande su terapeuta.

Con tres comidas al día y dos de intermedio.

Debe realizar ejercicio todos los días, algo relajado para evitar que se altere y tenga ataques de asma.

Según la doctora Zöe es un niño educado y poco problemático

Eren se remueve en el sillón y vuelve a llevarse el pulgar a la boca.

Voy a estar demasiado ocupado esta semana, al parecer.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

**En serio, lo siento por tardarme tanto en publicar, pero pues he tenido cosas que hacer. **

**También decir que tal vez siga teniendo alargamientos en la publicación ya que estoy empezando a hacer los trámites para entrar a la universidad y pues tengo que estar atenta a las fechas, papeles y todo eso.**

**Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Quieren lemmon para este fic? Yo no lo tenía pensando, la verdad, pero voice-L me lo ha preguntado y yo les devuelvo la pregunta a ustedes XD. Lo que ustedes deseen son ordenes. (._.)7**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**_


	4. Color aqua: Sensibilidad

_**Color Aqua: Sensibilidad.**_

Me quejo y me revuelvo en el lugar en el que estoy, suspiro.

Me siento algo incomodo pero no lo suficiente para despertar y moverme a una posición mas cómoda, me siento cansado, el cuerpo me pesa pero al mismo tiempo me siento ligero, es contradictorio, lo sé, pero es como si mi ligereza fuera aplastada por el pesado cansancio, a pesar de que algo dentro de mi cerebro me dice que es hora de levantarme, una alerta que vibra pero la ignoro, estoy agotado, me dormí tarde y desperté muy temprano ayer, creo que es justo que me dé un pequeño gusto para dormir más tiempo.

—Quítate. —Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Mikasa.

—No, yo también quiero ayudar. —Esa sin duda es la voz del niño al que tengo que cuidar.

Vuelvo a moverme incomodo. Quiero que se callen pero si me levanto a reprenderlos no voy a ser capaz de volver a dormir.

Pero el ruido de algo rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos con estrepito hace que me levante de golpe, me siento mareado en cuanto me incorporo, parpadeo y me ubico espacialmente, estoy en la sala, la luz del sol entra por la ventana cegándome por completo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Mira lo que hiciste. —Mikasa suena molesta.

—No fui yo, mentirosa, tú lo empujaste. —Contesta el niño de igual forma.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —Pregunto caminando hasta la cocina, pero Mikasa sale de ella rápidamente impidiéndome el paso.

—Buenos días. —Dice ella forzando una sonrisa amable o que pretende serlo.

—Nada de buenos días, ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —Digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Preparando el desayuno. —Su voz tiene cierto toque de duda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que rompieron? —Trato de hacerla a un lado pero se clava en el piso con el firme propósito de impedirme el paso a mi cocina.

— ¿Romper? Nada, de seguro estabas durmiendo.

—Lo escuche, mocosa mentirosa, muévete, déjame entrar.

La empujo y abro la puerta de golpe, al mismo tiempo escucho el impacto de algo y a Eren quejándose sobre el piso. Lo que faltaba, le he golpeado con la puerta.

Me apresuro a ver que daños he provocado, ya que no llora solo mantiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos sobre la cara, protegiéndose de algún otro golpe imaginario.

—Hey, ¿Te duele? ¿Dónde te pegue? —Trato de quitarle los brazos de la cara pero él se aferra.

—Yo no fui. —Dice con voz molesta.

—Es obvio, yo fui el que te golpeo.

—Ella… —Por fin se quita la protección del rostro y me mira con el ceño fruncido. —Ella lo rompió.

Me quedo un poco perplejo, le acabo de dar un portazo y se preocupa más por acusar a Mikasa para que no le culpe a él, sus prioridades son un poco distorsionadas a mi parecer.

— ¿No te duele nada? —Insisto.

—Ella lo rompió y me quiere culpar. Yo no fui. —Vaya que es necio. Me rindo.

—Ok. ¿Qué fue lo que rompió?

—No es cierto, él me empujo y yo lo tire accidentalmente. Él tiene la culpa. —Mikasa aparece en la escena.

—No es cierto. —Eren se incorpora y mira con verdadero odio a mi prima.

—Bien, ¿Qué fue lo que rompieron?

—Yo no fui. —Dicen ambos al unisonó.

—Quien sea que lo haya roto que fue. —Me muevo por la cocina para ver que ha sido.

No tardo en dar con el objeto en discusión. La licuadora. Ese estrepito ha sido mi licuadora. Suspiro. No sé si reprenderlos o que.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia ellos, ambos continúan echándose la culpa, uno al otro como si esta rebotara sobre ellos. Al fin y al cabo niños.

La cocina está completamente sucia, las paredes están llenas de harina y huele demasiado a huevo, hay leche regada y chispas de chocolate por todos lados, el bote de la harina para hornear esta volteado y hay trastes manchados por cada esquina que se vea, sin contar los restos del vidrio regados sobre el piso.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo que trataban de hacer? —Pregunto con molestia.

Ninguno de los dos contesta rápidamente. Observan el piso, los muebles, sus manos, todo, excepto a mí, como si fueran a encontrar la respuesta correcta en esos lugares.

—Ella quería hacer galletas… yo le quería ayudar pero me empujo. —Eren mira al piso con las mejillas infladas. Parece realmente molesto y culpable. —Yo quería una galleta.

Suspiro.

Mikasa lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo solo trataba de hacerte el desayuno, pero él es un estorbo, solo me estaba molestando. —Se defiende mi prima.

—No es cierto, yo quería ayudar. —Contraataca el niño.

—Bueno, basta los dos, ambos están castigados, Mikasa sabes que no puedes entrar a la cocina y Eren de ahora en adelante también está prohibido el acceso para ti. Más les vale que se empiecen a llevar bien porque van a congeniar toda esta semana y si no es que más tiempo en lo que la clínica resuelve sus problemas. —Demando.

—No, yo no lo quiero aquí. Es un bebé. —Se queja mi prima.

—No soy un bebé. Ya estoy grande. —Se defiende el mocoso con orgullo.

—Ambos parecen bebés. Es mi casa, te lo recuerdo, es mi trabajo, él se queda hasta que todo este en calma dentro de la clínica, Mikasa, anda entra a bañarte que tienes que ir a trabajar a la cafetería, alguien tiene que reponer esa licuadora y no voy a ser yo.

Ella abre y cierra la boca lista para recriminarme pero mejor frunce con severa molestia el ceño y se encamina al baño, como prueba de esa molestia azota la puerta haciendo que los vidrios vibren.

—Si, Mikasa, azota más la puerta para que también repongas los vidrios del resto del apartamento. —Le grito y escucho como refunfuña.

Vuelvo a suspirar y trato de controlarme, aprieto el mi nariz tratando de encontrar la calma dentro de todo este desastre.

— ¿Estas molesto? —Susurra el niño con precaución.

—No, estoy que salto de la felicidad. —Contesto con sarcasmo.

Él abre los ojos sorprendido.

—Yo no veo que saltes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final tuve que encerrar al mocoso porque no paraba de pedirme que le dejara ayudarme a limpiar el desastre en la cocina, le mentí diciendo que necesitaba su valerosa ayuda en la habitación para que acomodara los zapatos, si lo dejaba entrar a la cocina posiblemente se cortaría y no quería tener a un niño salpicando sangre por todos lados. La sangre no se quita solo con quitamanchas.

Después de un rato Mikasa sale de su habitación lista para irse, sigue muy molesta, toma las llaves del respaldo y antes de irse azota con fuerza la puerta delantera, dándome a entender que, al menos por el día de hoy, me odia con fuerza.

—Levi, ya termine de acomodar los zapatos, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Dejo los trapos llenos de harina y leche dentro de una cubeta con limpiador y volteo a ver a Eren.

¿De dónde consiguió tener toda la cara manchada de negro?

Cada parte de su piel tiene manchitas de tintura negra, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, los parpados, incluso las manos, las rodillas, ni quiero mencionar la ropa ¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo este niño?

— ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan sucia? —Pregunto.

—Limpie los zapatos que estaban sucios. —Dice con una sonrisa, esperando que le felicite.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

Trato de aguantar las ganas de ir corriendo a ver que travesura es lo que ha hecho.

—Bien, ¿Dime que sabes bañarte tú solo?

—Sí, yo me baño solito, ya no necesito ayuda. —Da un pequeño salto de alegría.

—Bueno, iré por ropa a tu maleta y te meterás a bañar, tenemos que ir a ver a Hanji para ver cada cuando son tus consultas con ella. No lo leí en tus reportes. —Su maleta aun sigue en la entrada de mi habitación. Tengo que hacerle un espacio en los cajones de mi buró para que estorbe menos.

Tomo lo más fresco de todo su mini guardarropas, unos shorts color verde, una camiseta de manga corta color amarillo claro con el estampado de algún superhéroe y ropa interior con estampados coloridos.

Le enseño como es que puede balancear el agua fría y la caliente para obtener un término medio, le muestro que jabones usar, shampoo y esos accesorios. No trae una toalla para secarse por lo que le prestó una de que está guardada en el closet, es nueva. Él en verdad parece muy emocionado por bañarse solo. Lo que solo me hace pensar seriamente en dejarlo solo en el baño. Lo de la cocina no solo creo que haya sido culpa de Mikasa.

Aun así vuelvo a mi habitación y desocupo en ultimo cajón de la cómoda donde guardo mis pijamas, con cuidado doblo y acomodo sus pertenencias, su ropa en verdad es diminuta y desprende aroma a suavizante de bebé, supongo que tengo que comprar artículos especiales para lavar su ropa.

Mi celular suena e interrumpo mi actividad para contestar. Es la doctora Zöe.

— ¿_Levi?_ —Pregunta.

—Supongo que fue a mí a quien llamo. —Digo con humor aburrido.

—_Buenos días, ¿Qué tal han amanecido?_

Salgo de la habitación y me dejo caer en uno de los sillones.

—Bien, supongo.

— _¿Te ha causado algún tipo de problema?_

—Para nada, es un niño educado. —Por supuesto no voy a mencionar el incidente de la cocina, no quiero provocarle más problemas. —De hecho iremos a visitarla en un rato.

—_Oh, está bien. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?_

Parece una madre sobreprotectora.

—Bañándose, luego le daré de desayunar.

— _¿Se está bañando solo?_

—Sí, él dijo que podía bañarse solo. —Digo con precaución.

Ella suspira.

—_Creo que no ha sido tu mejor idea, es un niño de seis años, Levi, ¿En serio crees que él pueda arreglárselas solo? Si quieres gastar una botella de shampoo diarias no hay problema. Ama las burbujas y la espuma y por lo que a mí respecta debe estar muy entretenido jugando con ellas._

Eso me hace dirigir mi mirada al baño. No ha hecho ningún ruido desde que entro, solo se escucha el correr del agua. Todo adulto dice que si un niño está solo y no hace ruido es porque algo malo ha pasado.

—La veo en un rato.

—_Por supuesto, ve a cuidar tu baño. _

Corto la llamada y me dirijo al lugar.

Me siento como en esas películas de terror, donde el protagonista tiene que abrir la puerta pudiendo encontrarse el cadáver de su mejor amigo, todo descuartizado con todo a su alrededor lleno de sangre y fluidos, resultado de una tortura muy sanguinaria. El soundtrack hace que el momento sea de los más suspensivos y aterradores, saber que puede morir o recibir un destino aun peor. Toco la puerta y el picaporte.

— ¿Eren? —Pregunto, con la esperanza de escuchar su voz diciendo que ya pronto va a terminar, pero solo recibo silencio en respuesta.

Giro el picaporte pero este no cede, lo giro con más paranoia y desesperación pero sigue sin abrir la puerta.

¿Se abra resbalado y perdido el conocimiento?

¿Se intoxico con jabón?

¿Se ha ahogado con el agua?

¿Se ha golpeado con algo?

¿Ha escapado por la ventana?

Corro, presa del pánico, a buscar la llave del baño, estoy nervioso que no logro dar con la porquería esa. Tiro la mitad de mi habitación hasta dar con el llavero de cuero que contiene todas las llaves de la casa y como tres reposiciones de cada una. Mi corazón esta acelerado, disparando adrenalina como loco, haciendo que no pueda coordinar mis pensamientos con severidad. No soy alguien que pierda la cordura con facilidad pero el hecho de que este niño está bajo mi cuidado y tengo que entregarlo entero me hace salir de mis casillas.

Nota mental: No dejarlo solo nunca hasta que vuelva a la clínica.

Con las manos temblorosas y la adrenalina dando con todo a mi organismo, logro abrir la puerta de un golpe, el agua sigue cayendo con tranquilidad, la ventana está cerrada y la puerta al estar cerrada hasta hace un momento, ha concentrado el vapor en la habitación, por lo que se me dificulta la visibilidad.

—Eren. —Como puedo, sin caerme ni chocar con todo, logro abrir la ventana y poco a poco el vapor se disuelve.

— ¿Si? —Me sobresalto cuando llega detrás de mí.

Tiene el cabello lleno de espuma provocada por el shampoo, al igual que la nariz, el resto de su cuerpo está lleno de jabón y chorreante de agua, no se nota alterado, está totalmente alejado de la preocupación que acaba de hacerme pasar.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no respondías? —Le disparo con preguntas.

—Estaba jugando con Marvel. —Contesta con demasiada tranquilidad.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto confundido.

—Mi patito de hule, le gusta las burbujas y la espuma. —Lo aprieta en su puño derecho y el juguete chilla salpicándome la cara con agua, Eren ríe. —La doctora Hanji me enseño a hacer burbujas con agua y shampoo.

Abro la boca para agregar algo, pero me siento un completo paranoico, solo estaba jugando. Me dejo caer sobre las baldosas blancas del baño, mojándome el trasero de agua y espuma. Si sigo a este paso sufriré un paro cardiaco.

Después de salir del trauma, le ayudo a terminar el baño, habla con el pato de hule como si fuera una persona, cuenta una historia sobre una guerra de agua y espuma, hace ruidos con la boca imitando disparos de cañones y de personas pidiendo ayuda, el pato es quien llega a salvarlos y todos son felices.

—Oh, señor Marvel, muchas gracias. — Le paso la toalla por la cabeza mientras imita la voz de una señora. —Yo soy su superhéroe. —Agrega engrosando su voz. —Wiiiiii. Estamos salvados. —Esta vez es la voz de otros niños siendo rescatados.

—Bueno, fin del baño, vamos a cambiarte. Deja al pato en esa repisa para que mañanas sigas… haciendo esto. —Eren asiente y se para de puntillas para dejar al pato.

Lo cargo hasta llegar a mi cuarto y le dejo caer sobre mi cama, da brincos sobre ella mientras acomodo las prendas que le pondré.

—Me gusta esta cama. —Dice mientras le indico que se ponga los calzoncillos. —Quiero saltar sobre ella.

—Es lo que estas haciendo. —Le ayudo a abrochar el short y después deslizo la camiseta sobre su cabeza.

—Quiero saltar más. —Se pone de pie y sigue haciendo la actividad.

—Hoy no, anda, prende el televisor, voy a bañarme y después saldremos a ver a Zöe. —Voy a mi closet a buscar mi propia ropa.

—El doctor Erd dice que la televisión mata a las personitas que viven en mi cerebro. —Se golpe se deja caer en la cama rebotando.

— ¿A si?

—Sí, dice que es mejor leer o dibujar, también correr o saltar y yo quiero seguir saltando sobre la cama.

Por los reportes sé que no puedo dejar que este saltando hasta que yo termine de bañarme, podría tener un ataque de asma.

—Podrás saltar después, si me dibujas… —Pienso en algo complicado, lo que me dé el tiempo necesario para entretenerlo mientras me ducho. —…al señor pato y a sus amigos ¿Qué tal? —Él se lo piensa.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Dice bajando de la cama.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Él sonríe y va a su mochila de dónde saca un cuaderno y un montón de crayolas, garabatea algo y me lo tiene-

—Por favor pon tu nombre aquí. —Dice entregándome un crayón de color rojo.

— ¿Para qué? —Estoy confundido.

—Me lo has prometido y lo tienes que firmar.

_**Notas finales:**_

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capitulo? **

**Me lo he pensado y creo que Levi tendrá su pequeño harem de niños. OwO, me ha dado la idea uno de sus reviews, hehehe. **

**Al parecer la mayoría está de acuerdo en que el lemmon venga cuando Eren ya esté un poco crecido, supongo que tienen razón, después de todo, se supone que Levi lo tiene que cuidar, no perturbarlo, ¬¬ ya me estoy haciendo la idea de cómo hacerle. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que la historia les guste y que la forma de ser de Eren les agrade, es un niño muy tierno, uno que pocas veces encontramos en la vida real u.u, aunque va a hacer que Levi se las vea negras algunas veces. Si no hay travesuras no hay diversión. Jajajaja**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-Chan::::**_


	5. Color salmon: Ternura

_**Color Salmón: Ternura.**_

Amarro las agujetas de sus zapatos y le pongo la gorra para que no se queme con el sol abrazador que de seguro nos espera allá afuera.

— ¿Listo? —Pregunto teniéndole mi mano.

—Sipi, ¿Iremos en tu moto? —Dice saltando de la cama.

—No, es demasiado peligroso para ti, iremos caminando.

Hace una carita triste, un puchero tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Tomo su pequeña mochila y ambos salimos de mi habitación, reviso que todo este apagado y que las ventanas estén cerradas, hay un par de gatos rondando por aquí, listos para asaltar la primer casa que este a la deriva. Definitivamente no va a ser la mía. No tendrán tanta suerte para ello.

Parece que el sol no esta tan horripilante como el día de ayer, pero aun así quema la piel, tratamos de ir por la sombra pero al ser casi medio día todo está perfectamente iluminado, se supone que al vivir aquí debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de clima, después de todo estamos cerca de la playa, todo el tiempo hace demasiado calor, pero no, me siento peor que un turista visitando este lugar.

Al llegar a la clínica, veinte minutos después, noto que aun hay demasiado movimiento por todos lados pero parece que ya todo está más relajado y controlado, tanto Eren como yo, llegamos sudando al lugar y el recibir la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado es como la gloria misma.

—Buenos días, Levi. —Saluda Petra del otro lado de su enorme escritorio.

—Buenos días, Petra. —Se nota sumamente cansada y agotada, supongo que fue una noche ajetreada y muy larga para ella y el resto del personal. — ¿Dónde está la doctora Zöe?

—Está en la habitación D406 con un paciente. —Ella da un largo bostezo.

Le agradezco y voy en busca de la mujer, Eren observa todo a su alrededor con real interés, gira la cabeza de un lado a otro absorto por cada imagen nueva que su cerebro procesa.

— ¿Levi? —Escucho mi nombre y giro para ver a Hanji salir del pasillo. —Bienvenido, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Al igual que Petra ella se ve demacrada y muy cansada, las ojeras debajo de los ojos son increíblemente notables incluso con los cristales puestos.

—Doctora Hanji. —Saluda Eren muy feliz.

—Hola, cariño, ¿Qué tal te has portado? —Parece una madre muy cariñosa.

—Bien, ayude a Levi a limpiar sus zapatos. Y jugué con Marvel en la espuma y las burbujas. —Relata el niño.

Eso de limpiar mis zapatos…

Tengo que recordar hacer las compras antes de volver a casa. Necesito al menos dos pares nuevos de tenis y otro de zapato formal. Amaba esos tenis.

—Que bien, me alegra que te divirtieras. ¿Por qué no vas al jardín trasero? Armin está jugando con Annie y Carolina. —Hanji señala la dirección que debe tomar.

—Sí. —Sin pensarlo dos veces se aleja corriendo y dando risitas.

— ¿Demasiados problemas? —Pregunta ella una vez que la pulga ha desaparecido.

—No, es un niño simpático, aunque al parecer, él y Mikasa no congenian demasiado. —Explico recordando la pequeña riña de en la mañana.

— ¿Tu prima?

—Sí. —Suspiro. —Nada le parece a ella.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad necesito que lo cuides. —Su mirada refleja temor a que le devuelva al mocoso, rápidamente me retracto.

—Oh, no hay problema, está bien, es decir, yo lo cuidare, no ella, no se preocupe.

—Bien, ¿Qué dudas tienes? —Se encamina a otro pasillo.

— ¿Tendrá terapias con usted? —Lanzo la pregunta más importante.

—Por el momento no, estoy altamente ocupada con los damnificados del Distrito S, las pospondremos hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Otra cosa?

—Ninguna, pero… ¿Algo más que tenga que saber? Hábitos y ese tipo de cosas, no quiero estar desprevenido como con el accidente del baño. —Reclamo recordado el paro cardiaco que casi sufro.

—Lo siento. —Se quita los anteojos y se restriega los ojos. —Duerme con el peluche, su nombre es Dona de caramelo, no le preguntes porque, el problema con su nariz le hace babear demasiado mientras duerme, sé que no eres fanático de las bacterias pero no quiero que para evitar que babee tus sábanas le pongas una bolsa en la cabeza. —Debo admitir que eso me ofende. —Bueno… ¿Qué otra cosa? Oh, algo importante y que no viene en las hojas ni en la maleta, aun usa pañales. —Susurra. —Le avergüenza un poco y no te lo dirá, pero durante las noches sufre pequeños accidentes, obvio durante el día el solo va al baño pero ten cuidado antes de mandarlo a dormir, si no quieres lavar sábanas a diario se cuidadoso. No le menciones eso. Solo pon la caja de pañales junto a su ropa de dormir y él solo sabrá que hacer. Sé que eres agresivo así que no lo intimides.

Abro la boca para replicar pero mejor me ahorro mis palabras.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio trasero donde juegan los niños.

— ¿Y esos niños? Creí que habían entregado a todos. —Pregunto al ver a Armin, mi ex paciente, Annie, una niña un tanto rara, creo que sufre de epilepsia, un caso leve y Carolina, la sobrina de uno de los médicos de la clínica, sufre de un trastorno que desconozco.

—Sí, Berthoid se está haciendo cargo de Annie y Carolina se está quedando ya que esta bajo el cuidado de su tío, Armin, por otro lado, lo estoy cuidando personalmente.

La volteo a ver sorprendido.

Los observamos por un instante, niños a fin de cuentas, ríen y se divierten juntos. Es demasiado trágico pensar que cada uno de ellos sufre un trastorno, psicológico o físico, una enfermedad que los castigara por el resto de sus vidas, son niños que a pesar de que se convertirán en adultos tarde o temprano, tendrán que cargar esa pesada cruz, enfrentarse a la sociedad con ella. Muchos de ellos no tienen una esperanza de vida muy larga, otros tendrán una calidad de vida miserable, ser tachados por la sociedad por ese hecho. De alguna forma no fue su culpa haber nacido así, por desgracia ya iba en sus genes, escrito en su código genético, por eso los abandonaron, por eso están aquí. Debo estar agradecido por haber tenido esta vida.

—Sé lo que piensas. —Murmura la médico sacándome de mis propios pensamientos. —Lo sé, es cruel verlos tan felices, sabiendo que no pueden llevar vidas normales.

Frunzo el ceño pero no digo nada. De que sirve.

— ¿Levi? —Su vocecilla me llega rápidamente y no sé bien cómo reaccionar.

—Armin. Hola. —Digo con precaución. Ayer me dijeron que el niño me odiaba. Incluso Hanji está a la defensiva por si sufro un intento de asesinato infantil.

El niño corre hasta mi, espero el golpe que me derribe pero en lugar de eso, me abraza y entierra su cabeza en mis piernas llorando y diciendo cosas que no entiendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Dice después de desenterrar su rostro.

—Pero… espera ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo lo siento. —Tiene la cara surcada en lágrimas y mocos. —Yo creí que me habías dejado pero no es cierto.

Sonrió.

—No, por supuesto que no, solo tenía unas cosas que atender en la escuela, recuerdas que te dije que yo aun estudiaba.

—Sí. —Dice poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Hanji lanza un suspiro de alivio al ver que Armin no me ha atacado.

—Bien… Armin, me alegra que perdonaras a Levi… él te quiere mucho después de todo.

Los ojos del niño se iluminan y vuelve a abrazarme.

—Yo también te quiero mucho.

Nos conocemos de unos años, hemos creado un lazo amistoso muy grueso, le aprecio, es como un hermanito pequeño que necesita muchos cuidados.

Hablamos de otro tipo de cosas, como las terapias de mi pequeño paciente, sus avances y recuperaciones, después de un rato tengo que ir por Eren para volver a la casa.

—¿Está viviendo contigo? —Pregunta Armin y Hanji nuevamente se pone a la defensiva por si desea atacarme de nuevo.

—Si… solo durante un par de días. —Trato de sonar calmado.

—Oh, cuídalo mucho, es mi mejor amigo. —Luego se gira a Zöe. —¿Yo puedo ir con ellos?

—Tal vez alguno de estos días… Levi vive en un departamento chico por lo que no pueden vivir los dos con él, pero iremos a visitarlo, ¿Te parece? —Contesta ella.

—Sí. —Sonríe.

**Lamento que el capitulo sea cortito pero he tenido cosas que hacer y bueno… mi existencia se complica un poco, espero que mañana pueda actualizar un capítulo más largo. Lo siento.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**:::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan:::::**


	6. Color café: Estabilidad

_**Color café: Estabilidad.**_

Así que el mocoso aun usa pañales. Sonrió internamente ante la idea de las hermosas burlas que le esperan para un futuro no tan lejano, demasiado cercano, diría yo.

Nuestra estancia en la clínica fue demasiado corta, Zöe tiene pacientes que atender, no podernos quitarle todo su tiempo.

Caminamos hasta el centro comercial, Eren esta calladito mirando todo a su paso, sonríe y ríe de vez en cuando, cuando ve un anuncio o una persona que le sonríe también, al parecer es un niño demasiado amigable o solo le gusta estar saludando a todos a su paso.

—¿Quieres algo especial para comer? —Le pregunto una vez que estamos en el lugar.

—Nuggets de pollo y cátsup. —Dice

—Eso no es comida.

—Mira, mira, podemos usar el carrito, yo quiero manejarlo.

Se suelta de mi agarre e ignorándome, corre hasta el lugar donde tienen toda la fila de carritos comerciales, suspiro y voy a ayudarle a sacar uno, es demasiado pequeño y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para sacar uno por su cuenta.

—Wiiii. —Se sube encima del carrito y se balancea.

Unas chicas se ríen por eso y murmuran cosas bastante vergonzosas. Aprieto los labios y entro de una buena vez al Super mercado.

Compro vegetales, anoche lo consentí con su sándwich mutante, así que ahora toca la comida de verdad, no quiero mimarlo de más y que después no pueda ser capaz de controlarlo, compro los trozos de carne llamados nuggets, una pasta para hacer espagueti, un poco más de jamón y queso gouda para derretirlo, un botecito nuevo de cátsup, también papas congeladas, queso amarillo. No soy bueno en la cocina pero creo que puedo manejarme para hacer una comida infantil.

—¿Podemos comprar helado? Yo quiero helado. —Dice señalando el área de fríos.

Tal vez un poco de consentimiento no lo matara.

—¿De que sabor lo quieres?

—Chocolate. —Responde con rapidez.

—¿Chocolate? No crees que es un poco empalagoso para estos calores.

Niega con la cabeza energéticamente.

—Quiero cocholate, me gusta el chocolate. El cocholate es delicioso.

—Espera… acabas de decir… ¿Cocholate? Que eres… ¿Un niño de tres años?

Abre demasiado los ojos y vuelve su vista al frente, señalando los refrigeradores.

—Dije chocolate.

—Aparte, no puedes comer chocolate, eres alérgico a él.

Vuelve a mirarme y hace un puchero.

—Pero yo quiero helado de choclolate. No me hace daño.

—Volviste a decirlo mal. Y no, si quieres helado elige otro sabor.

Hace sonidos de molestia, pero no pienso ceder, no sé que puede hacerle el dulce, si se hincha como globo o las vías respiratorias se le atascan, puede haber mil efectos por las alergias y no pienso arriesgarme a que sufra de uno solo por cumplirle un simple capricho infantil.

—Solo poquito. En serio quiero helado. —Hace una seña de poquito con sus dedos.

—He dicho que no, si quieres helado elige otro sabor.

Frunce el ceño y hunde los hombros en señal de que está enojado.

—Pero me gusta el chocolate.

—Dije que no. Elige otro sabor.

—Menta y chispas de chocolate. —Esta vez lo dice más a propósito que como sugerencia al sabor.

—Supongo que no quieres en verdad el helado, ¿Verdad?

—Pero… —Frunce los labios y hace un berrinche interno, agitando los hombros y después se rinde. —Está bien… ¿puedo llevarme el helado de vainilla?

—Sí.

Tomo la manija del refrigerador y tomo el bote de helado.

— ¿Quieres algo más?

—Palomitas.

Parece demasiado emocionado por el hecho de venir de compras, al menos tengo que mantener su mente distraída por, mínimo, este fin de semana, al iniciar de nuevo el lunes, empezaremos con el trabajo serio, lo bueno es que mientras él esté en su escuela y terapias, yo seguiré con mis estudios, porque aun faltan casi dos semanas para que salga de vacaciones, pero no seré libre porque tengo que presentar los exámenes finales. Es complicado todo esto, pero prometí ayudar con la pulga que no puede pronunciar chocolate correctamente.

Tomo las palomitas de extra mantequilla y sigo pensando que más comprar para comer, tal vez mañana venga por la demás despensa.

—Oh, ¿podemos llevarnos esta película? —Salta del carrito y corre a la sección de televisores donde también está el estante de películas y música.

Sonriente toma el DVD de Winnie Pooh y lo alza, después busca más películas en el gran estante y toma otra pero esta vez de superhéroes.

—Mételas al carrito, tenemos que irnos, Mikasa no tardara en volver del trabajo y tengo que tener la comida lista.

—Esa niña no me cae bien. —Pone los DVD en el carrito pero frunce el ceño muy enojado. Como si de verdad odiara a mi prima.

—Pues tendrás que soportarla es mi prima y vivirá con nosotros durante toda tu estancia. —Esta vez no vuelve a subirse al carrito, se agarra de mi camiseta y camina a mi lado.

—¿No puedes enviarla lejos? —Pregunta como si en verdad sufriera por convivir con Mikasa.

—No, no puedo. Así que sopórtala. ¿Ok? —Trato de sonar como si yo tampoco la soportara.

Tuerce los labios pero asiente, no muy convencido.

Lo dejo distraído un rato en el área de juguetes mientras compro el paquete de pañales que Hanji me dijo que era la mejor, los vera en algún momento así que no se porque comprarlos sin que él los vea ahora.

Al final llegamos a las cajas, de alguna manera nos convertimos en el cotilleo de muchas mujeres en el supermercado, es vergonzoso e intimidante, no soporto sus susurros que intentan ser discretos pero los escucha medio mundo.

No llevo muchas bolsas pero se puede decir que llevar bolsas con comida y un niño de seis años es un poco complicado, vivo un poco alejado de mi casa, tengo que cruzar varias calles… esto va a ser una odisea.

—Bien, Eren, necesito que te agarres muy fuerte de mi camiseta…

—¿Levi? Oh, Dios eres tú.

Alzo la vista para encontrarme a una compañera de la prepa.

—Riko. Hola.

Una de las chicas más inteligentes de mi grupo, pero también una de las más odiadas por las demás chicas, no solo es lista, también es muy bonita, ha tenido más declaraciones que una chica promedio pero todas las ha rechazado, dice que no está interesada en el amor, porque según ella, el amor de su vida llegara cuando ella lo decida. Me agrada por eso.

—Iba a ir a tu casa para pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella junta sus manos y sonríe.

—¿Me prestarías tu ficha de Biología?

—Ehh, claro. Pero… primero tenemos que ir a mi casa.

—Traigo mi coche, vine también a hacer unas compras, podemos ir en el…oh, ¿Es tu hermano? —Dice señalando al niño agarrado a mí. —Es… adorable.

—No, él no es mi hermano, es un niño que tengo que cuidar. —Explico.

Ella alza la vista sorprendida.

—¿Eren un niñero? Que tierno. —Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, se agacha y le revuelve el cabello a Eren. —Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eren. Tengo seis años. —El niño da su edad mostrando sus dedos.

—Mucho gusto Eren, yo soy Riko, tengo dieciséis. Soy compañera de clase de Levi.

Eren alza la vista mirándome.

—Ella si me agrada, es amable.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Riko me ayuda con Eren, quien parece haber agarrado demasiada confianza con ella, tardamos menos tiempo en llegar a mi casa y tardo menos en darle mi ficha de trabajo de Biología a Riko, una tarea de una semana de la visita a un aviario.

—Prometo regresártela el lunes a primera hora.

—Por favor.

De eso no hay preocupación, es bastante responsable.

—Ella… ¿Te gusta? —Pregunta Eren jalándome de la camiseta. Un nuevo hábito al parecer.

—No, solo es una compañera de clase. Andando ¿Qué película quieres ver primero?

—Winnie Pooh, y quiero helado.

Sonríe y sale corriendo hasta la sala para prender la televisión. No soy muy fan de la tecnología pero debo admitir que para este tipo de entretenimiento rápido es muy bueno.

—Ya volví. —Mikasa entre hasta dónde estamos y frunce el ceño al ver a Eren. — ¿Sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no lo envías lejos?

—Deja de molestar, Mikasa. —Digo irritado sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Ves, ella no me quiere. —Eren la señala y después le saca la lengua. En serio que es infantil. Mikasa le sigue el juego.

—Mikasa ve a ordenar tu habitación, deja a Eren en paz.

—¿Y la comida?

—Aun no la he hecho. —Conecto el DVD y pongo la película.

—Te ayudare a hacerla. —Declara con firmeza.

—Yo también quiero ayudar. —Rápidamente Eren también se ofrece.

—Ninguno va a ayudarme. Mikasa ve a tu habitación, tienes tarea. Y Eren tu veras la película y comerás palomitas. ¿Entendido? Dejen de molestar.

—Tú no puedes hacer comida solo, necesitaríamos que remodeláramos toda la cocina de nuevo.

Bufo y le envió la más envenenas de las miradas a esa niña ingrata. No soy todo un experto en cocina pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo, tampoco soy un desastre.

Con todo el trabajo del mundo encierro a ambos en habitaciones diferentes, se que si se quedan junto van a matarse entre ellos y yo necesito un poco de paz interna para no volverme loco.

**Notas finales.**

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**:::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan:::::**_


	7. Color Rosa: Amistad

_**Color rosa: Amistad.**_

Bostezo y suspiro. El cansancio y la falta de sueño ya están empezando a cobrarme. Me estiro y todo mi sistema óseo truena en un doloroso coro crujiente.

Del armario saco un par de cobijas y una almohada, debo admitir que no había pensado en el hecho de que solo poseo dos camas, es obvio que Mikasa y Eren no pueden dormir en la misma, se matarían antes de tocar siquiera el colchón, yo no dormiría con Mikasa por su horrible forma de dormir, terminaría tirado en el piso después de que ella perdiera el conocimiento y tampoco puedo dormir con Eren, las razones son un poco obvias, no quiero que termine orinando las sabana si yo estará allí, no confió mucho en el hecho de que use pañales. Asi que por lógica, me toca ir a pasar la noche en el sillón.- no es muy agradable ese pensamiento.

\- Creo que "esa cosa" puede dormir en el sillón. —Pelea Mikasa, con esta, ya van siete veces que dice lo mismo pero con diferente s palabras.

\- Si no te callas, vas a ser tu la que duerma, pero en el piso. —Acomodo las cobijas en el sillón y vuelvo a bostezar.

-Devuélvelo, esa es la solución. Regrésalo a esa clínica en la que trabajas.

\- He intentado eso contigo y aquí sigues.—Entrecierro los ojos y ella abre la boca para seguir quejándose.—No entiendo que te molesta, voy a ser yo quien este en el sillón, no tú. Asi que ahórrate tus quejas. Gastas mucha saliva y bacterias.

Frunce el ceño y los labios en señal de protesta.

-Podrías dormir conmigo.

\- Aja, duermes igual a una verdolaga.

\- Oye.

-Sabes que es verdad, anda, piérdete de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te mande a ti a dormir al sillón.

Bufa molesta, se encoje de hombros rendida y se va a su habitación.

Vuelvo a estirarme y los huesos dan u ultimo canto, me encamino a mi propia habitación y toco la puerta, no obtengo respuesta al instante asi que abro.

En medio de mi cama, con la ropa aun puesta y los pañales aun lado, sin salar el pulgar de su boca y babeando, esta la pequeña pulga. Él tampoco durmió lo suficiente anoche y posee menos resistencia que yo. Con eso en mente le resto minutos a mi propio descanso.

Saco un pijama muy curioso color gris, unos pantalones y una camiseta de magna larga con un escudo militar muy infantil pero que termina siendo atractivo para la vista.

Observo al niño, no puedo dejarlo dormir en ropa y sin pañales y mucho menos así como esta.

Siento como el cansancio me dice que lo deje tal cual esta, solo le ponga una cobija y me vaya a dormir.

Al final me veo poniéndole pañales al chiquillo que parece tener un sueño muy pesado y no suelta su pulgar. Cuando le pongo la camiseta me doy cuenta de la fuerza en su bracito y en el amor a su dedo ensalivado, me felicito al ser demasiado rápido al vestirlo sin interrumpir mucho la conexión con su dedo.

El cuerpo me pesa pero aun asi lo cargo y lo acomodo correctamente en la cama, arropándolo y asegurando las esquinas para que al rodar no vaya a azotar en el piso.

Con un último refuerzo alrededor de la cama me voy a dormir.

Mi opinión sobre los sillones es que solo sirven para sentarse, no para dormir, son estrechos y no dejan descansar a gusto. Tengo que solucionar esto, al menos, para esta semana.

Estoy cayendo en la brumosa niebla de los sueños, es como ir defendiendo en agua muy ligera, sumergirse de forma muy lenta, pausada y armoniosa, listo para perderte por completo, todos los cables que me unen a la realidad se desconectan y mi cuerpo se siente ligero.

Entonces, igual a esas alarmas molestas y ruidosas, escucho sus gritos.

Los cables de mi cerebro se conectan rápidamente aunque no exactamente en el lugar correcto, haciendo que me desconcierte y en un momento de saber que es lo que pasa choque contra una puerta o una pared, que bien o mal hace que sea conciente de que aun no estoy alerta del todo.

\- Dios ¿Ahora que?—Mikasa abre la puerta de su habitación molesta. —Cállalo.—Exige.

La miro con el ceño fruncido mientras ubico los gritos asustado de Eren, una vez, más o menos despierto, abro la puerta y me acerco.

Aun esta dormido, teniendo pesadillas.

\- Hey, Eren. —Trato de sonar tranquilo pero algo sigue taponándome el cerebro.

Él llega a despertarse, asustado y muy alerta, sin saber muy bien quien soy, se abalanza, rodeándome con sus brazos y llorando sobre mi vientre, mojando mi pijama. Pidiendo auxilio silenciosamente.

-Hey, tranquilo, ya paso, tranquilo.—Me arrodillo y lo obligo a soltarme, lo tomo de las mejillas, sigue llorando y moqueando.-No pasa nada, solo fue un sueño. ¿Si? Todo esta bien, tú estas bien.

No para de temblar, sigue dentro de la pesadilla, alerta, por si acaso los monstruos vuelven para atormentarle.

-Mírame, Eren. —Aprieto su rostro surcado en lagrimas temblorosas.-¿Qué pasa?

\- Era muy f-feo. —Los temblores en su cuerpo aumentan.—Me quería llevar con él.—Gira el rostro, temiendo que, sea lo que sea que haya soñado, este detrás de él.—Era malo.

-No es real.—Susurro.—No va a pasarte nada, ¿Si?, eso solo fue un juego de tu cabeza, solo fue un sueño, aquí, en la vida real, no te va a pasar nada. Todo esta aquí. –Digo señalando su frente.

\- ¿Aquí?—Dice tocando el mismo lugar.

-Así es, en tu mente, de allí no pueden salir, los tienes encerrados, para que no le hagan daño a nadie.

Sus ojos, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, me miran con atención, absorto por cada palabra que digo, ya no tiembla ni llora.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ellos no van a hacerte nada, no mientras estén dentro de tu cabeza.

\- Pero… cuando me duerma, van a volver.

Suspiro.

\- A ver, repite conmigo.

Pacientemente, él espera mis palabras.

\- Los monstruos no existen.

\- Los monstruos no existen. —Dice con la voz alta.

\- Ellos solo viven dentro de las pesadillas.

\- E-ellos solo viven dentro de las pesadillas. —Se muerde los labios.

\- En la vida real ellos no pueden hacerme daño.

\- En la vida real ellos no pueden hacerme daño. —Al final cierra los ojos y sorbe la nariz una vez más.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces… a dormir.

Me encargo de volver a arroparlo. Acomodo sus almohadas y me aseguro de nuevo que no pueda caerse de la cama.

\- Bien. Buenas noches.

Me encamino a la puerta y él se estira para jalarme del pijama.

\- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Tiene la mirada baja, apretando los labios y con los ojos aun llorosos.

\- ¿Aun tienes miedo?

Abre la boca para responderme pero titubea.

-Supongo que…el miedo no se ira rápido.

Me mira y sonríe de lado, distiende la cama, haciéndome un lugar a su lado.

Entro debajo de las cobijas y me recuesto, cierro los ojos e intento dormir.

\- ¿P-Puedo abrazarte?

Asiento distraído, nuevamente la niebla de los sueños me arrastra con ella, de lo ultimo que soy conciente es de sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y su cabeza enterrándose en mi pecho.

**Gracias por leer.**

_**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**_


	8. Color Rojo: Sonrisa

_**Color rojo: Sonrisa.**_

Lanzo el Hot cake en el aire y este da una vuelta y vuelve a caer en la sartén, Eren ríe y pide que vuelva a hacerlo.

Cuando tengo la pila de Hot cakes en el plato, los baño de miel, sin esperar mucho Eren se abalanza sobre ellos, entre mordida y mordida se ensucia de miel la cara, el pijama y las manos, como todo niño, no parece muy afectado por ese hecho, incluso parece mas feliz.

Poco después se nos une Misas, mal humorada y despeinada.

— Usualmente tú no haces Hot cakes, — Dice tomando uno de una nueva pila.

— ¿Podría dejar de quejarte por todo lo que hago o no hago? Seria un lino detalle de tu parte.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

Al menos por esta ocasión el desayuno pasa sin mucho problema, Mikasa se dedica a comer en paz y callada, lo que es casi un milagro.

Después de la pesadilla de Eren todos nos dormimos sin ninguno contratiempo, al menos el niño logro calmarse, lo que es bueno, yo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerme cargo si se mantenía despierto toda la madrugada, aunque esto no quiere decir que estuve como o el resto de la noche, Eren se mueve mucho y en dos ocasiones me pateo el estomago, hoy en la mañana amanecí con su trasero en mi cara, no fue cómodo despertar y oler pañales a primera hora de la mañana.

Al terminar el desayuno le ordeno a Eren prepararse para entrar a bañarse, él solo se desviste y después, muy emocionado me dice que esta noche no se ha hecho pipi en los pañales.

— Ya soy un niño grande. — Grita emocionado.

— Si fueras grande no necesitarías pañales, bebé— Dice Mikasa mientras ordena su propia ropa.

Eren le saca la lengua.

— Ya los dos, o voy a tener que volver a encerrarlos.

Ayudo a Eren a bañarse, no quiero que se repita lo de ayer, trato de ser cuidadoso, aunque accidentalmente lo enjuago con agua fría y el grita sorprendido, luego ríe y me salpica, mojándome el pijama, él se encoje de hombros y sonríe inocentemente, así terminamos haciendo una guerra de agua y al final ambos estamos empapados y soltando carcajadas a diestra y siniestra.

Busco algo de ropa cómoda para el niño mientras Mikasa se mete a bañar.

— ¿Hoy iremos a la clínica? — Pregunta mientras balancea los pies sentado en la cama.

— No, iremos a otro lugar, aunque es una sorpresa.

— A mi me gustan las sorpresas…. Pero dime a donde, yo no se lo diré a nadie. — Me mira con atención, a la espera de que le diga a donde es que iremos.

— Se buen niño y aguanta hasta que Mikasa salga de bañarse. ¿Si?

— Esta bien. — Finge estar decepcionado.

Como se que Mikasa no cuidara del niño, lo dejo viendo una película encerrado en mi habitación y yo procedo a bañarme, trato de ser más rápido que de costumbre, no confió mucho en que él este solo por mucho tiempo, tal vez por que no es exactamente de mi familia y esta a mi cuidado, si algo le pasa puedo incluso parar a un juzgado ya que estoy comprometido a cuidarlo al cien por ciento.

Después de que todos estamos listos, hago que entre los tres hagamos un viaje sano y sin peleas, pero es como una lucha sin fin, tanto Mikasa como Eren se gritonean e insultan a lo largo de todo el camino, subimos a un autobús y siguen peleando, no se si gritarles o ignorarles pero al final termino poniéndoles a ambos un pedazo de cinta adhesiva. Mikasa me mira ofendida y muy molesta y Eren corre el riesgo de ponerse a llorar.

— Si no quieren que los deje a mitad de camino, cállense. Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones. — Anuncio.

— Tú nunca vas al parque de diversiones.

— Lo sé pero recuerda que mi madre me pago la membresía en mi cumpleaños y solo la he ocupado un par de veces, creo que es buena idea usarla ahora que Eren esta con nosotros.

Mikasa tuerce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

— Yo quiero ir al parque de diversiones. — Dice Eren. — Ya me voy a portar bien.

— Más les vale porque si no los regresare al departamento.

Pero las advertencias son como decirle al cielo oscuro que no llueva, si no es porque accidentalmente Eren ha pisado los zapatos nuevos de Mikasa o porque a Eren le ha gustado una mariposa que se ha cruzado en su camino, cualquier cosa es buena para que discutan por todo.

Al final mejor me rindo y los ignoro por completo. Si se matan entre ellos… solo tengo que preocuparme porque nadie encuentre los cadáveres.

_**Lamento que sea muy corto el capitulo. **_

_**Solo que hoy tuve que ir a trabajar y llegue muy tarde a mi casa. Las vacaciones no son mucha libertad para mi, se supone que tengo programada toda esta semana para dedicársela a este fic y "Efecto Ackerman" pero depende mis tiempos el capitulo será corto o largo. **_

**Gracias por leer.**

**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	9. Color Mostaza: Atención

_**Color Mostaza: Atención.**_

En términos muy simples, dos minutos después de entrar a las instalaciones del parque de diversiones me arrepiento de forma automática.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de que estos dos demonios tamaño miniatura me jalen de un lado a otro, Mikasa desea subirse al primer juego acuático pero tengo que desistir ya que es un juego violento y es obvio que no dejan entrar a niños menores de doce años, luego esta Eren que quiere ir a las tazas giratorias, un juego para infantes de un año en adelante, Mikasa se molesta y empieza a gritonear que es un juego aburrido e infantil.

El resto del recorrido no es como si fuera mejorando, ningún juego divertido o que sea divertido para nosotros puede subirse un niño pequeño y los juegos que son para niños pequeños son aburridos para nosotros, pienso que quizás venir al parque de diversiones con un niño pequeño es un poco tedioso, si estuviera algún otro adulto conmigo tal vez pudiera divertirme en la montaña rusa, la triple torre, el ¡Splash!, los juegos de altas velocidades, acuáticos, los juegos altamente peligrosos para Eren y que tanto para mi como Mikasa son mucho más emocionantes y divertidos.

A la mitad de la mañana estoy harto, me duele la cabeza y siento que podría ser yo el que termine ahorcando a los dos mocosos si no se llegan a callar de una buena jodida vez, llevan discutiendo por lo mismo desde que entramos.

Pido algo de comida, estoy hambriento y también lo esta Eren, Mikasa por otro lado, la conozco lo suficiente como para querer hacer berrinche y no comer nada.

— Mikasa… Si quieres algo de comer pídelo por tu cuenta, no quiero que luego me estés acusando de que no te alimento. — Llevo mi bandeja hasta la mesa donde Eren espera pacientemente.

Yo he pedido una enorme hamburguesa de queso y tocino, unas papas grandes con cátsup, un refresco y un helado, para Eren he pedido un paquete infantil que incluye un juguete de la película infantil de temporada, espero que con eso este entretenido por un buen rato.

— Yo también quiero el combo infantil. — Pide Mikasa.

— Si, si, lo que digas, toma el dinero y ve a pedirlo. — Le doy mi billetera y agito la mano para que se forme en la fila.

Ella hace una mueca de fastidio pero al final accede.

— ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? Eren.

— Si. — Grita feliz.

Saco el paquete con la hamburguesa que es un poco más pequeño que el de mi propia hamburguesa y se la tiendo, él enreda sus dedos en el papel y termina manchando las manos de rojo por la cátsup.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Niega lentamente con la cabeza y sigue su arduo trabajo, al final logra sacar la hamburguesa, pero no la come al instante, separa el primer pan y espulga el interior, saca los pepinillos, los pone en el papel y pellizca el queso para metérselo a la boca, lo prueba y cuando decide que es de su agrado vuelve a poner el pan de nuevo en su lugar y empieza a comer haciendo que tanto la cátsup como el queso le manchen las mejillas.

— Ahhh… — Frunzo el ceño y tomo una de las servilletas que están en los contenedores de metal que ponen en cada mesa.

Me estiro hasta donde esta él y le paso el papel por las mejillas y la boca, al principio parece sorprendido pero después deja que le limpie.

— Come con cuidado.

Asiente con energía y sigue su comida.

Mikasa llega con su combo infantil y azota la charola, luego se deja caer en la silla de manera estruendosa.

Me mira mientras mete su mano a la caja de cartón del combo infantil.

— Abre mi hamburguesa. — Dice extendiéndomela.

— Hazlo tu sola, ya tienes edad para hacerlo.

Bufa y rueda los ojos, después finge mancharse de cátsup y queso la cara.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un bebé? Mírate, una preadolescente manchándose como un bebé.

Me gruñe como un gato molesto y se pasa la tela del cuello de su camiseta por el rostro, manchándose aun más.

El resto de las atracciones trato de que nos diviertan a los dos pero es como avivar más el fuego, Mikasa repela por todo, se enoja y al final hace que Eren termine llorando y pidiendo regresar a la casa.

Reprendo a la chica por ello pero termina gritándome a mí también sobre lo horrible que fue su domingo y como es que odia a Eren, termina encerrándose a su habitación, suspiro y trato de dejar que ella se desahogue sola, no creo que haga una locura, hemos discutido en otras ocasiones, no creo que esto la desquicie de más.

Por otro lado Eren se nota deprimido y triste, no para de pedir perdón y decir que él solo quería ir a ver el espectáculo de delfines de las cinco de la tarde.

— La semana que entra, si regresas a la clínica, prometo llevarte, ¿Está bien? — Le digo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Él asiente débilmente, no esta muy convencido por mi propuesta, se lo piensa demasiado.

Lo trato de animar un poco con un par de películas que salgo a comprar, pido una pizza y cuando trato de hacerle llegar una a Mikasa me responde molesta y pide que me largue con Eren a comer pizza.

¿Está celosa del niño?

La pregunta me da risa, tal vez… solo quiere toda la atención para ella, vamos, Eren solo ha estado un día con nosotros, y solo estará unos días aquí, no entiendo que pasa por la cabeza de esa chiquilla maleducada.

Al caer la noche Eren me pide que duerma de nuevo con él, promete que solo será el día de hoy.

— ¿Me cuentas un cuento? — Me mira desde la cama mientras abraza a su oso de peluche.

— ¿Un cuento?

— Si, por favor, la doctora Hanoi, me lo contaba antes de irme a dormir.

— ¿Por qué no lo pediste anoche?

Él juega con las orejas del oso y alza la vista.

— Estabas cansado.

Le sonrió y termino de ponerme el pijama.

— Será un cuento corto, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela y yo también.

Me sonríe feliz y asiente, luego palmea a un lado de él, invitándome a que entre junto a él dentro de las sabanas.

Pero hay un problema… yo no se contar cuentos.

**Notas finales:**

**Perdón de nuevo por hacer el cap tan corto y tan falto de descripciones solo que escribí lemmon y fue un poco raro escribir algo tierno y adorable después de un lemmon, mi cabeza estaba un poco revuelta. **

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cómo creen que terminara este fic? El otro día mi hermana me pregunto como es que este fic terminaría y se lo conte, luego se me quedo viendo con cara de WTF? Así que… ¿Cómo creen ustedes que esto puede terminar? **

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**_


	10. Color lila: Fantasía

**Color Lila: Fantasía.**

Me aclaro la garganta, pienso un poco y miro el techo por un buen rato.

— ¿Qué clase de cuento se te antoja escuchar? — Pregunto.

Giro mi cabeza y los ojos verde-azulado del niño me observan brillantes.

— Magia. Bsssss— Hace el sonido de una varita mágica.

— Magia… te parece sobre princesas y reinos.

— Si. — Se acomoda de costado para escucharme mejor, toda su atención esta centrada en el cuento que desea escuchar.

Vuelvo a aclararme la garganta y pienso en algo.

— Existe un reino, esta muy, pero muy lejos de aquí.

"_Ese reino se llama Witchmore, es un lugar donde viven magos y brujas de todas las edades y épocas, en una colina lejana se alza un pequeño poblado conocido como Palacio, donde esta el castillo en donde viven los reyes y los princesas. _

_Las princesas son dos hermanas gemelas, son tan iguales como dos gotas de agua, pero una de ellas es mucho más traviesa que la otra, son como la oscuridad y la luz. Eran queridas por todo su reino y por sus padres, los reyes. _

_Un día, la hermana mayor convenció a la menor de ir de caza pero en ese viaje encontraron hombres lobo…"_

— ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Cómo el de la película? Hacen Grrrrr. — Eren frunce su nariz y enseña los dientes, gruñe imitando a un lobo.

— Si, un hombre lobo de esos.

— ¿Y se comieron a las princesas? — Pregunta sorprendido.

— No.

"_La princesa mayor era una excelente cazadora, sabia usar el arco y la espada, defendió a su hermana pero pronto se vieron rodeadas de más hombres lobo y la princesa fue gravemente herida. El rey y la reina encontraron a sus hijas y rápidamente las auxiliaron pero por desgracia la hija mayor tenia una gran herida, esta se podía curar pero la infección no, así que la princesa estaba contagiada de la enfermedad y durante los primeros cinco años sufriría las horribles transformaciones, por otro lado su hermana estaba desesperada por encontrar una cura, una cura que tal vez pudo salvarle de la infección, pero lo peor estaba por venir. Días después de ese accidente una guerra desato en el reino."_

A mi lado, Eren se sobre salta.

— Una guerra. Con soldados que usan varitas, bssss ¿Quiénes son los malos? ¿Los hombres lobo? ¿También hay vampiros? — De repente él parece demasiado emocionado por una historia que no tengo ni idea de donde es que la saque.

— Ehh, ¿Te gustan los vampiros?

Él asiente y vuelve a enseñar los dientes.

— Se comen a las personas.

— Entonces si hay vampiros, pero aparecerán después.

"_Nadie sabia quien era en realidad el enemigo, solo que había llegado listo para derrocar al reino de Witchmore. Atacaron a la gente y pelearon con la defensa del reino. Por otro lado la reina tenía otros planes, ella era muy lista y se adelanto a los hechos, a su hija mayor la confió a unas mujeres lobo que servían al reino y juraron cuidarla mientras pasaba la peor etapa de la infección."_

— ¿Y la hermana pequeña?

"_La reina se la llevo en un caballo, salieron a las afueras del reino, lejos de los soldados enemigos, pero uno de ellos las diviso y las persiguió, entonces la reina tomo la decisión de enviar sola a su hija hasta su siguiente parada, bajo del caballo y le prometió que estaría bien mientras siguiera el sendero y no mirara hacia atrás. Golpeo al caballo para que siguiera y la reina desenvaino su varita lista para pelear con el soldado enemigo, la princesa detuvo su andar solo para darle una ultima mirada a su madre y con lagrimas en los ojos siguió su camino. Más adelante una mujer vestida de azul la esperaba, la mujer era la primera dama de compañía de la reina, ella susurro un conjuro y la princesa desapareció"_

— ¿Y luego?

— Luego te vas a dormir, porque ya es muy tarde. — Le sonrió y toco su nariz. — Mañana seguirás escuchándola, ahora es hora de irse a dormir.

Eren hace un puchero de desagrado, pero al final cede y me hace prometerle que mañana seguiré contándole el cuento.

Al igual que anoche duerme abrazado a mí, no es molesto, es igual a un pequeño koala.

Durante la mañana soy el primero en despertar, hago mis propios arreglos personales, verifico mi mochila junto con mis pertenencias, después despierto a Eren quien primero se queja pero acepta que tiene un deber que cumplir, casi lo enfundo en el uniforme medio dormido, lavo su cara con una de esas toallitas de bebé, desayunamos juntos y antes de irnos, le aviso a Mikasa que solo tiene que calentar la pizza en el microondas pero al seguir molesta me ignora por completo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante la hora libre voy a comprar algo a la cooperativa, un jugo y un sándwich de pavo, luego me doy el lujo de comprar un par de golosinas y me dirijo a las áreas verdes a ver un partido de baloncesto entre los de la mañana y los de la tarde.

— Levi, hola. — Desvió mi mirada del juego para encontrarme con Riko. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Claro.

Se acomoda la falda del uniforme y toma asiento a mi lado, se queda mirando el juego durante un rato hasta que luego ella es la que rompe el silencio.

— ¿Qué tal esta ese niño al que cuidas?

— Bien, ayer fuimos al parque de diversiones y anoche me pidió que le contara un cuento.

— Wow, ¿En serio? Me hubiera encantado escucharte, eres pésimo con los cuentos, recuerdas el de inicio de año, la profesora tuvo que dejarte presentarlo en escrito porque no tenias ese encanto para contarlo. — Dice con burla inocente.

— Ni lo menciones. Aún así me ha costado bastante tuve que inventarme algo que salio de no se donde, aun así creo que le gusto.

Ella no puede evitar mirarme sorprendida.

— ¿Puedo escuchar de que trata?

Suspiro irritado pero accedo, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme con eso de inventar algo bueno para contarle a un niño de seis años.

Mientras debatimos sobre la vida de los personajes ficticios que me he inventado mi celular suena.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Levi? ¿Estas en clase? _— La voz es de la doctora Hanji.

— No, ¿Qué necesita?

— _Lamento molestarte, pero solo quería preguntarte algo._

— No importa, ¿Qué es?

— _En este momento necesito saber si puedes hacerte cargo de Eren por un poco más de tiempo, ha ocurrido un pequeño problema y los niños no pueden volver a la clínica hasta nuevo aviso._

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella no responde al instante, duda pero al final cede.

— _Hay una demanda contra la clínica, tenemos muchos problemas y Erwin tendrá que ir al juzgado dentro de una semana, se esta debatiendo sobre cerrar o no la clínica, los damnificados que estábamos atendiendo ya fueron trasladados al hospital del distrito, hasta tuvimos que liquidar a la mayoría del personal. No te preocupes si no logramos arreglar todo esto, los niños van a ser llevados a un orfanato. _

— No hay necesitad de llevar a Eren a un orfanato yo puedo hacerme cargo de él durante el tiempo que sea necesario de eso no se preocupe, pero…

— _Levi, antes que cualquier otra cosa, no quiero que te metas en los problemas de la clínica, Erwin se hará cargo de ellos, tú labor ahora solo se limita a cuidar de Eren y ya, no te preocupes por lo demás, nosotros nos haremos cargo._

— Esta bien. Yo cuidare de él.

— _Erwin te enviara el dinero que necesites para el cuidado del niño. Muchas gracias, Levi._

Antes de que pueda decir algo la línea se corta.

— ¿Sucedió algo? Levi.

— Al parecer alguien demando a la clínica.

**Gracias por leer.**

**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	11. Color magenta: Felicidad

**_Color magenta: Felicidad._**

**_Advertencias: Quizá una pequeña sobredosis de ternura y kawaiosidad._**

— ¿Quién podría demandar una clínica de beneficencia? — Pregunta Riko un tanto molesta y confundida.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí también. —Me dejo caer a su lado de nuevo.

Ella se pone una mano debajo de la barbilla y me mira pensativa.

—Le voy a preguntar a mi padre por eso, él debe saber que sucede y si puedo… le pediré que abogue por la clínica.

El padre de Riko es un abogado muy reconocido en toda esta parte del Distrito, esa es una de las razones por la que ella es una maldita nerd en todo el sentido de la palabra y sea una cotizada social. Me pregunto por qué dirigirle la palabra a alguien como yo.

—Te lo agradecería bastante. —Digo confiando en que en realidad lo hará.

—Mira, ¿Qué te parecen? Solo son bocetos, pero… creo que van a gustarle a Eren.

Ella alza su cuadernillo donde anotábamos las cosas que podrían pasar dentro de la historia que le conté a Eren. En una hoja están dibujadas las dos princesas del cuento, aunque en realidad ahora son príncipes, una personificación mía y del niño, solo el rostro y parte de los hombros.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de pocos amigos, mientras Riko me muestra una sonrisa tierna.

—Creo que sería lindo que le dibujara la historia, como un comic, para que lo tenga como un recuerdo de la persona que lo ha estado cuidando, también… pues sería un detalle si él se ve reflejado en la historia, ¿No te parece?—Dice mientras baja el cuadernillo y lo observa con ternura.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Las clases terminan un poco antes y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al Instituto de Eren. La profesora me pide mi identificación y después me dice que tiene la orden de mantener a la pequeña pulga hasta después de la cinco de la tarde si yo no llegase a llegar, escuchar eso de alguna forma es como un alivio ya que en estas últimas fechas del calendario escolar, mis horarios son mucho más apretados y crueles, Mikasa definitivamente no me ayudaría a su cuidado y tampoco podría dejarlo en sus manos, creo que antes tendría que empezar a contratar a alguien para remodelar todo mi departamento.

Durante el trayecto del Instituto a la casa Eren no para de contarme el lindo dibujo que hizo, un conejo y su zanahoria, no sé si en realidad eso pueda ser un conejo o pueda ser una bola con orejas, pero tengo que admitir que hizo un buen esfuerzo al dibujarlo, también me cuenta lo orgulloso que se siente porque ya es capaz de contar hasta el 200 sin errores.

— ¿Quieres algo especial para comer?—Pregunto mientras me quito el saco del uniforme escolar.

—Pizza y papas. —Dice mientras deja a un lado la mochila y saca más hojas y crayones para dibujar sobre el piso.

—Eso no es comida. —Le reprendo.

Él me mira y hace un puchero.

—Pero quiero pizza. Armin hoy llevo pizza de peperoni y yo quiero más.

—Tal vez después, ¿Te parece si hago pasta y milanesas?

Él se encoge de hombros y vuelve su atención a las hojas.

—Yo quiero papas y pizza de peperoni.

Suspiro.

—La pediré, pero tienes que prometer que primero comerás lo que prepare, la pasta o lo que sea que encuentre en la alacena y el refrigerador.

Me sonríe y asiente con energía.

— ¿También puedo comer helado?—Aprieta los labios y me mira con la esperanza escrita en cada poro de su rostro.

—No.

Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la cocina, saco lo que necesito, tal vez haga fajitas con la milanesa para hacer un bonito menú infantil y no tenga que estar batallando con él para comer, no tengo idea de lo melindroso que podría llegar a ser, Mikasa odia la carne y los brócolis y no puedes hacer que los trague a menos que le abras la garganta y creo que aun así los vomitaría, lo extraño de todo es que se come los embutidos.

—Levi. —Me vuelvo y veo al mocoso mirándome con una inusual seriedad en el rostro.

También… es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.

— ¿Qué sucede? No voy a darte helado, ya comiste hace menos de un día y podría hacerte daño.

— ¿Nosotros nos vamos a casar?—El tono de su voz… es tan ridículamente serio que no sé qué pensar.

Él aprieta los labios y me mira esperando mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

—Mi profesora hoy dijo que va a casarse con su prometido. Luego Armin y yo le preguntamos que era casarse y ella dijo que es cuando dos personas que se quieren deciden vivir juntas y hacen muchas cosas juntos, entonces… creo que nosotros también nos vamos a casar porque nosotros vivimos juntos y comemos juntos y dormimos juntos.

Después de escuchar eso, sé que esperaba algún otro tipo de respuesta, pero me alivia escuchar esto.

—No, primero, tu maestra y su prometido se quieren y por eso van a casarse, segundo, eso es de adultos y no solo consiste en vivir juntos o hacer cosas juntos, hay otras cosas de promedio.

— ¿Tú me quieres?

—Te tengo cariño si eso es a lo que te refieres. —Vuelvo mi atención a la comida.

—Entonces nos podemos casar.

Suspiro un poco exasperado. Creo que olvide mencionar que no tengo paciencia para explicar este tipo de temas a pequeñas pulgas preguntonas.

—No. Eres un niño y yo un adolescente.

Eren se mira los zapatos, pensando con demasiada fuerza.

—Entonces… tengo que crecer.

Aprieto los dientes. No, no solo necesita crecer.

—Eres un niño y entre niños no se pueden casar. Porque yo también soy un niño. Hombre igual que tú y eso no es posible.

Tuerce los labios y gira los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que contraatacarme.

—Pero yo me quiero casar contigo, porque me das helado, me comprar películas y me llevas al parque de diversiones, también me cuentas cuentos y vas por mí a la escuela. El prometido de mi maestra también va por ella a la escuela y la besa en las mejillas.

—Es obvio porque ellos se aman y así lo desean, no voy a discutir más sobre eso, ve a quitarte el uniforme del Insti y lávate las manos para comer.

Me frunce el ceño y patea el piso.

—Pero…

—Nada. Ahora obedece si no quieres que te deje sin pizza y papas.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se va refunfuñando.

La mentalidad de los niños cambia demasiado rápido estos días, a su edad yo solo me preocupaba por hacer que mi madre me comprara las figuras de acción de moda. Niego con la cabeza y sigo con mi labor de cocinar.

Cuando estoy poniendo la mesa, Mikasa hace su aparición, como siempre y para nada raro, desprocritando contra todo.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa?—Pregunto.

Alza el rostro y veo su cara surcada de lágrimas y totalmente roja, está llorando y moqueando, titubeando un poco se lanza hasta donde estoy y me rodea la cintura escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, no deja de llorar, al contrario el llanto aumenta demasiado, berrea. La acción me ha tomado totalmente desprevenido.

—Espera, Mikasa, ¿Qué sucede?

Para que actué de esa forma es porque algo malo ha pasado y yo tengo que preocuparme.

—Y…ya no… quiero… ir, nunca, nunca.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te paso? Vamos, niña, deja de llorar, vas a llenarme de mocos, es la camiseta de la escuela. Mikasa.

—Yo sufro abuso y a ti solo te preocupa que te llene de mocos. —Se separa de mí y se limpia con la manga del suéter que trae puesto.

—¿Abuso? ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Jean… él… fue a la cafetería a molestarme, como siempre.

Me pongo las manos en la cintura y le dedico una de esa miradas que dicen "¿Hablas en serio?"

— ¿No se supone que ya lo habías puesto en su lugar?

Ella baja la mirada, muy molesta.

—Sí, me asegure de que no tenga herederos pero…—Veo como aprieta los dientes, realmente le ha tocado la vena delicada esta vez, al parecer.—Él se atrevió a besarme.

Suspiro aliviado, por un instante realmente pensé que podría ser algo peor.

—Supongo que no salió bien librado de esta.

—No, le tire dos dientes y ya no eran de leche.—Eso hace que sonría de manera diabólica, orgullosa de lo que hizo.—Pero me robo mi primer beso, ese cara de caballo me beso, en los labios. Me robo mi primer beso.

—No es como si fuera la gran cosa, Mikasa.

— ¿Cómo que no es la gran cosa? Lo dices porque a ti nadie te ha besado, virgen.

Arqueo una ceja, un tanto ofendido por el apodo.

—No me refería a eso, mocosa precoz, lo que quise decir es que… tú decides a quien le das tu primer beso y cuál puede ser el primero, este solo ha sido un accidente, aparte de que no puede contar como primero si tú no le has respondido.

Ella me mira sorprendida y luego se sonroja, mira al piso y se remueve ella sola.

Después de ese intermedio dramático, comenzamos con nuestra comida, Eren parece muy molesto ya que no para de remover la pasta con el tenedor, lo reprendo varias veces pero solo se encoge de hombros como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el hecho de que lo estoy regañando, Mikasa por su parte parece de repente muy feliz, elogia la comida y pide una segunda porción, como si con eso todo se solucionara. Supongo que lo que le alegra es que el chiquillo este molesto conmigo sin ni siquiera saber el porqué.

Sin ser conocedor del futuro puedo predecir que esto va a ser una completa tortura. Por primera vez puedo ser capaz de sentir lastima por mí mismo.

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::_**


	12. Color Azul Cielo: Tranquilidad

_**Color Azul Cielo: Tranquilidad.**_

— ¿Te casaras conmigo?

—No. No lo haré.

— ¿Por qué? Yo me quiero casar contigo, ya vivimos juntos.

Bostezo un poco antes de contestar.

—Porque no podemos, es… malo. Somos chicos. ¿Entiendes?

—Entonces… ¿Tengo que ser una niña?

—No, ya eres un niño. Tengo sueño, ¿Qué tal si lo discutimos mañana?

—Pero… Cásate conmigo.

—Solo si prometes dormir.

—Está bien, Eren va a dormir junto a Levi y Dona.

—Solo duérmete.

Me pregunto cómo fue que esa idea del matrimonio se le ha metido en cada neurona de su pequeño cerebro infante, supongo que ya va siendo hora de que me empiece a preocupar o a buscar algún tipo de ayuda para esto.

Durante la mañana no mejora, se la pasa diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pensé que quizá llevándole el avión dejaría el tema por la paz pero… me equivoque, se ha hecho demasiado insistente y no sé qué tan flexible puedo hacer mi paciencia, no tengo mucho de eso.

—Mi profesora ha dicho que en su boda habrá pastel. Yo quiero un pastel enorme en la mía y también mucho helado, me gusta mucho el helado y las papas fritas con cátsup y queso amarillo.

Ella tiene la culpa de que ahora este enredado con esto. Esa profesora, sus hormonas de novia en apuros me están llegando incluso a mí.

—Buenos días, Levi, debo decir que estoy impresionada, eres el primero en la clase. —Riko hace presencia.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, no estoy de buenas.

—Básicamente nunca lo estas, pero me atreveré a preguntar… ¿Qué te ha hecho enojar esta hermosa mañana de casi verano?

Le dirijo mi mejor mirada de pocos amigos, esto no ayuda y su presencia tampoco. Pero como es con la única que más o menos congenio en esta escuela, supongo que no estará mal hablarle del pequeño problema por el que estoy pasando, ella sabrá como solucionarlo, es una sabelotodo así que debe saber cómo sacarme del apuro.

Y lo hago, durante la primera hora que tenemos libre, trato de explicar desde la raíz del problema hasta sus incesantes propuestas inocentes, porque, quiera o no, el mocoso no sabe ni de lo que habla ni en lo que posiblemente pueda meterse.

Riko pica el interior de su plato con ensalada, saca un trocito de crocante y lo mira por un instante antes de metérselo en la boca, lo mastica con lentitud, haciendo que truene entre sus dientes, parece que disfruta de esto.

—Siempre pensé que eras alguien raro pero no creí que cruzaras la línea, la verdad jamás te imagine con ese tipo de gustos, todos los días me sorprendes Levi, pero bueno…. Al menos… ¿Me dejarías ser su madrina? Amaría serlo, después de todo el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo ya está legalmente aprobado, papá podría ayudarte. —Me mira con los ojos brillantes detrás de esas gafas transparentes.

— ¿Qué?—No sé qué tan mal está de su cabeza, tantos libros y letras le están haciendo perder el juicio.

—Vas a casarte con Eren, ¿No?

—Le llevo diez años, ¿Qué sucede en esa cabeza tuya?

—Entonces… ¿Si te llevara menos le responderías?

—No, es un chico.

— ¿Y?

—Que no soy gay.

—Yo pensé que lo eras, eso es nuevo. ¿Ves? A cada rato aprendo cosas nuevas de ti. —Su cara de sorpresa me dice que en realidad no miente. ¿En serio lo parezco? No sé cómo debería reaccionar ante eso. —Pero bueno… solo es una etapa, como suelen decir los padres, Eren solo tiene seis años, se le pasara, va a terminar olvidándolo, no le tomes importancia.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto, después de todo… solo eres su niñero, si todo se arregla en la clínica entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tu paciente es Armin, oficialmente. ¿No?

Asiento. Espero que tenga razón.

Las clases terminan antes, por lo que puedo ir antes por Eren y también al mismo tiempo Riko decide acompañarme, según ella no tiene nada mejor que hacer… claro, fastidiarme es algo que nunca puede pasar por alto.

El sol está en su punto más brillante del día, quema la piel y hace que te sientas más cansado y agotado que de costumbre, lo malo de vivir muy cerca de la costa es eso, el calor infernal que arde como el mismo infierno, dicen que en la costa contraria del país es un clima más tropical y aceptable, me pregunto porque no estoy viviendo allá. Supongo que mis padres se la deben pasar en grande allá o donde quiera que estén.

Como aun la clase de Eren no termina nosotros tenemos que esperar, Riko inventa un juego con una hoja de papel, como no hay nada mejor que hacer empezamos a jugar, es una dinámica donde eliges la punta de un papel y tienes una mirada a tu futuro, infantil pero entretenido.

Media hora después Eren sale corriendo del salón, agita una hoja con un dibujo y grita que se ha ganado dos estrellas doradas por portarse como un niño bueno, lo felicito por eso, Riko le promete comprar helado para celebrar por esa pequeña victoria, escucharla hace que casi tenga un infarto de felicidad, para agregarle más felicidad a su corazón digo que pediré pizza ya que anoche no se dio la oportunidad.

Una cosa que he aprendido es que a los niños se les debe hacer un alboroto por sus logros, por muy pequeños que sean, eso sube sus ánimos y autoestima, aunque también se tienen que recalcar sus fallas, hacerles ver que no todo en la vida son felicitaciones y regalos también hay caídas y reprendas. Eso hace a las personas. Al menos eso es lo que dice Zöe cada que tiene la oportunidad.

Al llegar al departamento veo una nota de Mikasa diciendo que se ha ido antes a la escuela porque tiene que terminar un proyecto final y tiene que apurarse si no desea presentar exámenes recuperatorios. Me alegra, dentro de lo que cabe, al menos el pequeño accidente con Jean ya ha abandonado su cabeza.

—Eren tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sirvo té de limón en dos vasos de vidrio y busco uno de plástico, no deseo andar recogiendo los pedazos rotos de los vasos, de por sí, mi alacena no esta tan llena de ellos.

—¿Sorpresa? A mí me gustan las sorpresas.

Por suerte encuentro un vaso de plástico y lo mejor es que esta estampado con algún tipo de caricatura de hace años, me pregunto cuando fue que lo compre. Me encojo de hombros y salgo de la cocina.

Veo a Riko sacando un cuadernillo de su mochila y se lo extiende al niño quien al principio parece confundido pero luego de tirarse al piso y hojearlo su mirada se ilumina.

—Es la historia que Levi me conto. Sobre hombres lobo y princesas, la princesa que se convierte en mujer lobo por salir a cazar.

—Él me pidió que te lo dibujara, dijo que te gustaría

Eren gira el rostro hacia mí, su mirada brilla y extiende una sonrisa enorme, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y parece que tendrá un ataque de felicidad aumentada.

—Sí, me gusta, me gusta. Gracias.

Cierra el cuadernillo y lo aprieta contra su pecho, como si fuera un tesoro.

Riko me mira, indicando que tengo que decir algo.

—Me alegra que te guste. —La chica bufa fastidiada, no es la respuesta que quería.

Me encojo de hombros, ella mejor que nadie sabe que no soy nada bueno expresándome.

Me dejo caer en el sillón y les doy sus vasos con limonada, Eren deja el vaso en la mesa y se lanza a mi cuello, rodeándome, en un abrazo muy pequeño, jamás pensé que sus brazos fueran tan cortos y no es como si yo fuera muy grande o corpulento, hunde su rostro en mi cuello y susurra.

—Gracias.

La siguiente acción me toma totalmente con la guardia baja.

Junta sus labios con los míos.

**Notas finales:**

**Pido disculpas, tal vez a algunas les choque la personalidad que le he dado a Levi, el hecho de que no acepte a Eren o ese tipo de cosas pero porfiss sean comprensivas, lo que yo escribo esta muy apegado a la realidad o lo más que puedo apegarlo a la realidad, no me gusta meterme mucho en la fantasía, así que si la personalidad se les hace chocante, pesada o ese tipo de cosas pues es porque me trato de apegar tanto a la personalidad real como a algo que pasaría en la vida real, trato de imaginar al personaje en el fic, al del manga, ver como reaccionaria a lo que tengo en mente y todo eso. No me pidan que Pum de repente caiga rendido ante la kawaiosidad de Eren, es obvio que no, y Eren tampoco es que se haya enamorado de Levi, tiene seis años, solo se le ha metido la idea en la cabeza, como a cualquier chiquillo. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**:::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	13. Color Beige: Paciencia

_**Color Beige: Paciencia. **_

Eren se separa de mí, su sonrisa es radiante, blanca, mostrando una línea perfecta de dientes de leche, sus ojos esmeralda brillan, mostrando su felicidad, por supuesto, es un niño, no sabe exactamente qué es lo que ha hecho, no sabe las consecuencias, ni el significado. Solo ha seguido las palabras de su profesora o algún ejemplo.

— ¿Levi?—Riko me mira un poco asustada, más que nadie, ella sabe que suelo ser un poco espontaneo y explosivo con algunas cosas. —Eren… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—Trata de sonar tranquila y queda.

El niño cambia su faceta de felicidad momentánea por una de confusión e incomprensión.

—La… la profesora… ella ha besado a su novio hoy después de que le llevara flores a la escuela, ha dicho que fue un regalo. —Sus manitas tiemblan, se ha asustado. —Yo… yo… Lo siento. —Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

En este mundo tanto los niños como los animales son capaces de sentir el peligro que les rodea, así como las emociones negativas y las positivas, pueden percibir el ambiente a pesar de no comprenderlo del todo, como ahora, sabe que algo ha salido mal, aunque no esté completamente consiente de que con exactitud.

—No ha sido nada malo, Eren, solo que… no es correcto, no ahora, besar a alguien requiere de ciertas reglas, como en un juego. ¿Entiendes? No puedes hacerlo de esa forma.

Me mira un tanto confuso pero ya no corre el riesgo de soltarse a llorar y, al menos ahora, es lo que menos quiero.

— ¿Qué reglas?—Pregunta frotándose los ojos y sentándose en medio mío y de Riko.

Titubeo un poco, ¿Reglas?, yo más que nadie desconoce si eso en realidad existe, miro a mi compañera en busca de ayuda pero ella parece estar en el mismo barco que yo, genial ahora tengo que inventarme algún tipo de historia sobre los besos.

—Tienes que querer mucho a una persona. —Riko es la primera en sacarse algo. —Luego… pues… tienes que… demostrárselo con cariño y amor. —No creo que eso ayude.

—Pero… yo quiero a Levi, él me cuida.

—Lo quieres pero… necesitas muchos años para amar a alguien…

— ¿Tengo que crecer?

—Sí, exacto… tienes que esperar hasta ser más grande, ahora eres un niño pero con el paso del tiempo vas a llegar a ser tan grande como… un edificio. —Pongo cara de "_No hablaras en serio, ¿O sí?"_

— ¿En serio?—Al parecer hemos calmado la tormenta.

—Totalmente, por ahora solo preocúpate por crecer, tienes que comer bien, estudiar mucho y ser un niño bueno.

— ¿Y podré casarme con Levi?

—Solo si prometes seguir esas reglas. —Digo de repente cuando la mirada de mi compañera de clases me dice que tengo que decir algo al respecto.

—Lo prometo.

— ¿No creí que esto fuera a pasar?—Riko susurra.

— ¿Crees que yo sí? Me ha tomado desprevenido.

—Tienes que hablar con esa profesora, eso está mal, le está metiendo ideas a un niño de seis años, ese tipo de temas son tabú para su edad, es solo un niño, un bebé, sus problemas personales o amoríos debe dejarlos para sí misma, no sé cómo lo estén tomando el resto de sus alumnos pero esto es un mal ejemplo, hay etapas que respetar en el desarrollo de un infante, ella debe de preocuparse por atender la educación del futuro de este país.—Su tono de voz dice que está muy molesta.—Tú eres experto en eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé, hablare con ella al respecto, si no tendré que notificárselo a Zöe, no creí que llegara tan lejos.

—No seas rudo con él, trata de tocar esto con delicadeza, hacerle ver que esto está mal, tal vez una terapia de juegos y dinámicas ayude, después de todo en eso te especializas.

Suspiro y me paso la mano por la nuca.

—Sí, sí, lo hare.

Cuando Riko se va, me rindo, tal vez debí tratar con esto desde el principio, aun así tengo que hablar con la doctora para ver que hacer, sacarle la idea sin tener que acudir a los tratamientos pesados y dolorosos, los psicólogos no me agradan en lo más mínimo.

El resto de la tarde sigo el consejo de Riko, saco juegos de mesa polvorientos en lo más alto del armario, parece ser entretenido y muy divertido, Eren no dice nada más del tema, solo ríe, juega, hace berrinches por perder una partida pero después de eso sigue atento al juego.

Mikasa llega un tanto tarde de la escuela, dice que está agotada por el proyecto, así que se va a dormir temprano, es la primera vez en estos días que no hace comentarios con respecto al niño o su molestia permanente. Para cenar hago hamburguesas y papas fritas, vemos películas mientras las disfrutamos, Eren termina dormido poco después de terminar de comer, me encargo de ponerle el pijama, limpiarle la cara y acostarlo, hoy también va a tocarme ir al sofá, ya estaba acostumbrándome, pero creo que es mejor poner ciertos límites entre él y yo, al menos mientras esta pequeña confusión pasa, no quiero confundir más sus ideas.

Mientras saco cobijas del armario y me pongo el pijama, el celular suena, maldigo, la canción es estruendosa y corre el riesgo de despertar al niño, saltando para ponerme los pantalones contesto, antes verifico que no haya hecho de las suyas pero al parecer Eren está profundamente dormido.

—Diga.

—_Levi… siento llamarte a estas horas, pero… era necesario. —_La doctora Zöe parece alterada y cansada.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—_Perdimos el caso, ha sido un caos, tenemos dos opciones pero… de las dos la más conveniente ha sido cerrar la clínica, así que… los planes del traslado de los niños al orfanato van a empezar dentro de unos días, solo llamo para avisarte y que estés atento a las visitas y llamadas del abogado encargado de este caso._

—¿Qué? No… no pueden hacer eso, ¿Qué va a pasar con… con todos?

Las manos me tiemblan y de repente siento como si me hubieran vertido una cubeta de agua fría, la sangre incluso se me ha helado, como si en vez del fluido rojo, tuviera agujas de hielo navegando libremente por mi torrente sanguíneo, siento escalofríos, mi corazón incluso se ha quedado estático en su pequeño lugar entre mis pulmones. Es como si de repente quisiera tener una respuesta a esta desgracia pero… aunque estuviera en mis narices sería incapaz de poder alcanzarla.

—_No, no lo sé… es difícil pero Erwin va a ver la forma de levantarla de nuevo, no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados pero… tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de seguir de esta forma._

—Puedo hacerme cargo de Eren hasta…

—_Sabía que dirías algo así, pero… Levi, por favor, entiende, tienes al niño como un cuidador temporal, la clínica ya no existe, legalmente estarías teniendo a un menor de edad ilegalmente, eso sería penalizado, eres menor de edad, un adolescente… no eres apto para cuidar de un infante._

**Notas finales:**

**Mmm… La personalidad de Mikasa y su desagrado hacia Eren… la verdad eso lo tenía planeado desde un principio, como ustedes mismas han dicho, en todos los fic's o al menos en la mayoría Mikasa esta, literalmente, loca y obsesionada con él, creo que quería experimentar un poco con eso, hacer algo diferente. Espero que no les haya molestado. Solo que creo que siempre es muy empalagosa y apegada a Eren y eso me harta un poco, también que muchas veces es la tercera en discordia o la que provoca el triángulo amoroso o la hermana sobreprotectora y celosa. El personaje no me cae muy bien pero tampoco la odio al cien por ciento y no soy de las que descargan su desagrado por el personaje en el fic. **

**Sufrimiento: No habrá mucho, solo un poquito pero lo comprenderán o al menos eso espero, tiene que haberlo, recuerden que Eren tiene problemas respiratorios, hare mención de ellos más tarde. **

**Efecto Ackerman: Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientox100000 no he podido actualizar ese fic, por mil y un excusas, ese capítulo es especial, por así decirlo, y también difícil, recuerden que es Lemmon descrito desde la perspectiva del seme y pues, siempre he leído desde lo que el uke siente y ve, así que imaginar lo que hace, siente, dice, piensa y ese tipo de cosas del seme, es como un dilema y una problemática. Siempre imagino al uke como una chica, que es mucho más fácil. (Por favor no me malinterpreten, lo dije de la forma más maleable)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	14. Color Ocre: Perseverancia

_**Color Ocre: Perseverancia. **_

¿En qué momento ser un adolescente se convirtió en un problema?

¿Cuándo fue que eso empezó a ser realmente una molestia?

Hanji tiene razón, soy un menor de edad, ¿Qué podría hacer yo? ¿En que podría ayudar? Solo bloquearía los asuntos que tienen que resolver, solo sería un estorbo. Eso es lo que seria.

Me dejo caer en el sillón, rendido y con todo el mudo aplastándome, sintiéndome inútil e inservible para una pequeña causa en la que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, solo rogar que nada malo pueda llegar a pasar.

Supongo que llevo demasiado tiempo metido en asuntos de la clínica que me he llegado a encariñar con ese lugar, trabajar con niños, ayudar a otros a superarse, dar una mano a quien lo necesite, sonrió burlonamente, parezco igual a la "No estable mental" Doctora Zöe, ella amaba con toda su alma ese lugar, ha dado su vida profesional, privada y sentimental al cien por ciento, es prácticamente su vida, es su todo. ¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Por qué de repente siento que el mundo se ha derrumbado?

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Siento que no he dormido absolutamente nada, el cuerpo me pesa y los ojos me arden, espero no colapsar en medio de las clases, eso sería grave, trato de comportarme igual a todas las mañanas, hacer la misma rutina para que Eren no note nada diferente, aunque la que parece muy atenta a mis movimientos es Mikasa, me observa examinándome, no dice nada pero sé que está haciendo sus propias conjeturas dentro de esa cabeza suya, será berrinchuda, traviesa, chocante e irritante pero es demasiado inteligente, incluso para alguien de su edad, observadora y analizadora.

Desayunamos hot cakes con miel y frambuesas, leche achocolatada para Mikasa y leche sola para Eren, aunque él hace puchero por ver su leche blanca y la de Mikasa endulzada pero no dice nada, es extraño que no traten de matarse por eso, aun así lo dejo pasar por alto, no quiero más problemas por ahora.

Mikasa promete traer panquecitos para la cena y tal vez pastelitos individuales de queso.

Durante el trayecto a la escuela Eren juega a saltar las líneas de la calle, se tambalea y brinca de uno en uno, haciendo equilibrio sobre uno solo de sus pies, murmura cosas sobre osos y tigres, llegamos con unos minutos de anticipación, muchas mujeres llegan poco a poco, dejando a sus niños, dándoles indicaciones de que deben portarse bien y comerse todo su almuerzo, besan sus frentes o mejillas y los chiquillos entran felices, veo a Eren, observando a las madres de forma un tanto soñadora.

—Bien, ¿Listo?—Digo agachándome hasta su pequeña altura.

—Sipi. Listo, listo. —Alza un puño hacia el cielo y me obsequia una sonrisa adorable.

Le sonrió de vuelta, le acomodo la corbata del uniforme, aunque ya esté en su lugar, le beso la frente, el cierra los ojos pero mantiene la sonrisa, supongo que el beso en la frente le es igual al que ha visto en sus demás compañeros.

—Vendré más tarde, ¿Ok?—Le revuelvo el cabello, me incorporo y tomo su mano.

—Yo… te veré cuando salga, ¿Podremos ir al parque después?

—Por supuesto.

Me quedo esperando hasta que Eren está dentro del salón de clases, dudo entre hablar con la profesora o no, pero… a como están las cosas dudo que Eren vuelva a molestar con el tema del matrimonio.

Al llegar al salón de clases, el anuncio con plumón negro de que el profesor no llegara a las dos primeras horas me recibe, por primera vez no me molesta, al contrario hace que me sienta mejor, al menos puedo relajarme un poco y empezar a recolectar la poca concentración que tengo porque no puedo pensar en los problemas de la clínica estando en exámenes.

—Levi.—Riko aterriza a mi lado, se nota ansiosa.—Supiste ¿Cierto? Lo de la clínica.

—Zöe me llamo en la noche para avisarme.—Me recargo sobre la mesa y dejo salir aire.

—Lo siento, mi padre estaba metido en otro caso y no pudo ayudar hasta que el caso estaba perdido, aunque ahora él está dando su ayuda al Doctor Smith y la Doctora Zöe, por cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—Entonces, supongo que tu padre se hará cargo de los traslados al orfanato.—Saber eso me alivia.

—¿Traslado? ¿Qué traslado? El Doctor Smith dijo que todo estaba bajo control. No sabía que iban a trasladar a los niños.

—¿Sabes contra quien fue la pelea?—Pregunto de repente.

Riko frunce el ceño.

—Zackely Company.

—¿Qué?

"Zackely Company" es una cadena de industrias, altamente conocida, mundial y muy poderosa, tiene un gran historial de casos en juzgado, ha destruido un centenar de centros de beneficencia, no solo aquí, en todo el país y en algunos otros también, orfanatos, asilos, catedrales de ayuda comunitaria, etc, supongo que no debería sorprenderme que también haya puesto la mira en la Clínica de Smith y Zöe, lo curioso de todo es que en cada caso que manda a juzgado, "Zackley Company" sale ganando, no importa que tan fuerte sea el adversario, nunca saben perdiendo y nadie sabe que es lo que pasa allí, ni los periodistas metiches ni nadie, todo es entre la compañía y la beneficencia, días después el lugar es derrumbado y reconstruido de nuevo para uso industrial y económico.

—Lo sé, era obvio que la clínica no tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

—¿Qué va a pasar con el lugar?

—¿Tú que crees? Según mi padre va a ser reconstruido como un Centro nocturno.

—No me sorprende, pero… ¿Quién se estará haciendo cargo de los niños? Eso… solo conozco un buen abogado y ese es tu padre.

—Gracias, pero no lo sé. Tal vez él lo sepa. Espera, le marcare ahora, ver si logro sacarle más información.

Sin esperar más, Riko sale del salón tecleando sobre la pantalla de su celular.

Nuevamente esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ese lugar me carcome las ideas y me llena de enojo y molestia, ¿Por qué? Esa compañía lo tiene todo, ¿Qué gana con arrebatarle lo mínimo a otras personas? ¿Satisfacción personal? ¿Goce malvado? ¿Qué? Esa persona a cargo debe estar demasiado podrida por dentro si se siente bien haciendo ese tipo de cosas contra gente inocente.

¿Qué podría hacer yo?

Nada. De nuevo la respuesta de Hanji me rebota entre las neuronas, haciendo que el sentimiento de inutilidad vuelva. Es horrible.

Veo de vuelta a la chica genio, su rostro no me trae buenas noticias y trato de prepararme para recibir algo peor.

— ¿Conoces a Keith Shadis?

—Trabaja para Zackely. —Ella asiente, aprieta el teléfono entre sus dedos.

—Él se hará cargo del traslado. Papá ha dicho que… debemos esperar lo peor.

El cuerpo me tira hacia abajo, como si la gravedad me jalara aún más abajo, como si hubiera aumentado de repente, siento como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo y se sustituye por otra sustancia, más densa y pesada que hace perfecto contraste con el pesar del resto de mi cuerpo. Jadeo de repente y mis labios tiemblan. En mucho tiempo es la primera vez que siento unas inmensas ganas de echarme a llorar.

"Esperar lo peor"

Zackely Company no es benéfico, solo destruye, aplasta y se ríe de las desgracias ajenas, escupe sobre los trozos de su enemigo, no conoce la piedad ni la misericordia. Solo sé que no puedo permitir que Eren sea trasladado a algún lugar lejano, no tiene familia, nadie lo buscara, podrían hacer tráfico de órganos con él, convertirlo en algún tipo de juguete sexual de algún enfermo, podría…

—No… no podemos permitir que…

—Levi. No hay mucho que podamos hacer…

—Cualquier cosa servirá, tenemos que intentar…—Riko alza una mano interrumpiéndome.

—De todos en este mundo quizá papá podría hacerle frente a esa compañía terrorífica pero… existe una persona que podría ayudarnos, esa es mamá… ella… no está en el país pero… creo que puede hacer algo por su única hija.

— ¿Tú mamá?—Eso me desconcerté. —Creí…

—Que estaba muerta… si, todos piensan lo mismo, pero no, ella se buscó otro, nos dejó a papá y a mí, en vacaciones la visito, nunca le he pedido nada, ella debe auxiliarnos.

— ¿Crees que pueda? Te agradecería mucho si lo hace.

Frunce el ceño y vuelve su atención al celular, no parece muy convencida de hacer esa llamada.

—Debe ayudarme.

**Notas finales:**

**Gracias por leer.**

**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	15. Color Carmín: Diversión

_**Color Carmín: Diversión.**_

Los días siguientes a la plática con Riko sobre el problema que se ha avecinado son demasiado ajetreados, entre mis exámenes finales, las constantes visitas no deseadas del abogado en cargo de los niños y de la insistente búsqueda a una respuesta a esto. Al final siento que tengo el cerebro frito. La semana corre de forma alterada, con los nervios de todos al borde de la locura momentánea.

Eren por otro lado trato de mantenerlo al margen de todo esto, estar alejado de tanto estrés, prefiero que él este metido en otras cosas, incluso lo he sobornado con botes de helado, tanto que por un momento creo que tendré que internarlo por sobredosis de helado. Creo que todo esto me está haciendo demasiado desobligado con el niño. Debo empezar a relajarme en ese aspecto.

Durante el sábado en la tarde Eren se la pasa viendo películas y comiendo papas con cátsup y queso, Mikasa se ha ido a casa de una amiga, así que por ese lado puedo estar en paz, ya que no habrá nadie para molestar al niño y no este llorando todo el tiempo por sus pesadas bromas. Aunque esta semana… ha estado demasiado tranquila, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto, simplemente se ha limitado a su propio espacio, sin decir nada o hacer nada fuera de sí misma, incluso ha dicho que esta liberada de todos sus deberes y sus vacaciones han empezado un poco antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Lo cual no sé si deba preocuparme o alegrarme del todo.

Aun así con todo y todo, trato de mantener todo en orden y también mantener mi propia calma.

—Levi.

Alzo la vista del libro que estoy leyendo y veo al niño.

Primero… no sé si desmayarme.

Segundo… no sé si enojarme.

—Eren. —Digo tratando de controlar la voz y contar hasta diez.

El chiquillo cara de pulga está lleno de lodo, tierra, apesta como nada, y está comiendo… una paleta de quien sabe de dónde ha salido, pero sobre todo, tiene una maldita sonrisa que dice que está encantado con el aspecto que tiene, luego esta mi piso, lleno con sus huellas, no tiene ni media hora que limpie los azulejos.

Contar hasta diez no sirve, paso a contar hasta cincuenta, cien, mil, un millón… lo que sea…

—¿Dónde te has metido? Estás todo sucio. —Digo apretando la mandíbula.

Él me da una de esas miradas inocentes, de esas que dicen que sabe lo que ha hecho pero ruega que no lo regañe ni reprenda, aprieta la paleta entre sus dedos.

—Vi un gato, allá atrás, el gato me dijo que fuera con él. —Aprieta los labios de manera inocente.

—Eren, los gatos no hablan.

—Ese si hablaba.—Me reta con la mirada, tratando de convencerme de que en realidad ese gato hablaba.

—Ningún animal habla, no mientas, más importante… no toques nada. Iremos a bañarte.

—Pero yo no me quiero bañar. —Se zangolotea molesto.

—Tienes que bañarte apestas y si estas así vas a ensuciar todo a tu paso.

Dejo el libro a mi lado y me levanto, él por su parte se hace hacia atrás, consiente de repente del peligro que puede estar presenciando.

—No, no me quiero bañar.

Grita y sin esperar otra cosa, se hecha a correr salpicando todo, paredes, muebles, objetos, todo a su paso…

—Eren… detente. Eren.

Esto de repente se convierte en una batalla por ver si entra o no a tomar un baño, Eren ríe y en un momento de distracción se mete a mi habitación y se esconde debajo de la cama, se tapa la boca para no hacer ruido como si eso impidiera que lo descubra de repente.

Luego soy yo el que no hace ruido, me muevo con sigilo y cuando él se asoma para ver que ya me ido, le jalo los pies y, a pesar de que me ensucia y me apesta a mí también, lo cargo como saco y lo llevo hasta el baño, grita y ríe, parece divertirse de repente.

Lo dejo caer dentro de la bañera vacía, sigue carcajeándose y revolviéndose en sí mismo, le quito la camiseta llena de barro y los pantalones que huelen a… desechos, se queda en ropa interior, que tiene un aspecto igual de asqueroso que la exterior.

—No, no me quiero bañar. —Dice entre risas inocentes, llenas de la ternura que emana su propia edad.

—No te estoy preguntando, estás jodidamente sucio, no puedes andar así por la casa.

Cierro la puerta con seguro, es posible que el chiquillo travieso de repente salga a mitad de baño todo lleno de jabón a seguir corriendo por toda la casa, se hace pequeñito dentro de la tina, mirándome con unos ojos que fingen miedo pero que emanan diversión.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca alza sus manos y con un apretón me salpica de agua, ríe y empieza a hacer movimientos con las manos para que el agua salte y moje todo lo que hay dentro del cuarto, su risa inunda todo y rebota contra las paredes.

—Pequeño demonio. —Cierro la llave del agua y con una tarja dejo caer agua sobre su cabeza, esta fría y lo ha tomado desprevenido.

—Trampa, eso es hacer trampa.

Eren salta de la tina y toma una mini pistola de agua llena, no recuerdo tener una de esas la verdad, y amenaza con lanzarse sobre mí con ella, aún estoy seco, así que trato de retroceder, después recuerdo que he cerrado la puerta con el seguro. Sonríe con maldad, y apunta el cañón a mi cara.

—Bang, bang. —Dice mientras aprieta el gatillo de plástico y me empapa la ropa.

Rio y trato de alejarme de su ataque, tomo la regadera que está conectada a una manguera y aprieto la manija, descargando un chorro de agua más potente, Eren trasbilla y cae contra el suelo mojado, se carcajea y trata de incorporarse de nuevo, me apunta con su arma y dispara.

—Toma eso… monstruo del baño, piu, piu…— se quita los zapatos y se abalanza contra mí.

—Grrr, ven acá, maldito mocoso asqueroso, voy a bañarte hasta que quedes reluciente. —Muestro los colmillos y tomo las muñecas del niño.

Eren me derriba y queda sentado sobre mi vientre, me apunta con la pistola de agua en la cara y aprieta el gatillo pero su munición de agua parece haberse acabado, hace una cara de susto fingido y me mira con terror, esta vez soy yo el que lo derriba, lo pongo contra el piso y tomo sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza y con las rodillas inmovilizo, ambos jadeamos y reímos cual psicópatas, se remueve en mi agarre y logra poner un pie en mi cara. Vaya que apesta.

—Estás perdido monstruo de la suciedad, ahora es tiempo de que tomes un baño. —Digo entre jadeos.

La puerta del baño se abre.

—Levi, tome la llave de entre los tabiques y me… ¿Qué demonios haces?—Mira la escena con la cara confundida.—Creo que…

Parpadeo, tomo el aire que me hace falta y trato de ver lo que ella ve.

Bajo la mirada, Eren está completamente empapado, sonrojado a causa de las risas, el esfuerzo y los gritos de guerra, tiene los ojos llorosos por la misma causa divertida, está casi desnudo y lo peor no es eso, si no que la posición en la que yo lo tengo no es la más… mejor pensada, estoy igual que el niño, con toda la ropa mojada y la camiseta blanca… definitivamente a los ojos de los demás no es algo muy ingenuo que digamos.

—Juro que no es lo que parece. —Digo incorporándome rápidamente.

—Eso dijo mi madre cuando mi padre la encontró en la cama con el médico familiar. —Riko se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja.

—Solo… trataba de que tomara un baño.

—Riko. —Eren se pone de pie y corre hasta donde nosotros.—Levi es el monstruo de la limpieza y obliga a Eren a bañarse, es malo.—Se oculta tras las piernas de mi compañera y me mira entre asustado y burlándose.

—Sí, te creo. —Riko le enreda los cabellos y luego hace una mueca de asco, se mira los dedos llenos de… algo no muy confiable color café. —Pero… debes bañarte, si no… no habrá pizza para ti, he traído una familiar de peperoni con champiñones.

—¿En serio? Eren quiere pizza.

—Pero báñate, los niños sucios no pueden comer pizza, además, tengo algo de qué hablar con Levi.

—Bieeen… baño al ataque. Bang, bang… —Abre los brazos como alas y corre hasta la bañera.—Hora del baño.

—Sabe bañarse solo, ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Riko.

—Gastara el shampoo pero puede hacerlo. —Respondo.—De todos modos, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Estos días estuve hablando con mi madre, investigamos y descubrimos algo, no es gran cosa, no te emociones, eso no va a resolver el problema de la clínica, pero resolverá el problema de Eren y de otro niño. Mi madre y papá dijeron que harán lo que este en sus manos por enfrentar a Zackely Company, será una batalla muy pesada pero lo intentaran. Eso se los dejare a ellos, por otro lado lo que es más importante es esto.

Riko me extiende un folder color azul.

—¿Qué es esto?—Mientras abro el folder.

—Como dije, es algo que quizá sirva para salvar a Eren, cuando lo vi, inmediatamente pensé en ti, creo que cubres con la mayoría de las clausulas y apuesto mi abrigo de mapache canadiense a que lo harás así tus padres digan que no.

—¿Tienes un abrigo de mapache?—La miro y arqueo una ceja.

—No, pero lo apostaría si tuviera uno. Sabes que soy ecologista y vegetariana.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa, cruza sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y me ínsita a que lea los papeles.

En letras grandes y negras, justo en la primera página, viene impreso:

"**ADOPCION PARA MENORES DE EDAD" **

—Tus padres tienen que firmar unos papeles y puedes quedarte con Eren, como tu hijo.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**::::Besos y Abrazos Aki-chan::::**_


	16. Color Esmeralda: Insistencia

**Color Esmeralda: Insistencia. **

"_**Adopción para menores de edad"**_

Las letras resaltan en los papeles blancos, dando la respuesta a este problema.

Alzo la mirada encontrándome con la de mi compañera de clase.

—¿Esto… esto existe en verdad?—Pregunto atónito. En verdad es casi como un milagro.

—Si, por supuesto no se habla mucho de esto ni está muy ocupada esta ley, después de todo ¿Quién adoptaría a un niño siendo aun joven? Nadie en su sano juicio, a excepción de ti, claro está, cumples con la mayoría de las clausulas a mi parecer, al contrario de la adopción normal este tipo de adopción exige cumplir muchos puntos, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

Asiento.

Leo las líneas de los papeles, las explicaciones, las reglas, clausulas, puntos a cumplir.

Las reglas principales son: Una economía estable, un lugar con las cualidades suficientes para mantener al niño en adopción, tener un pediatra en mira para la atención del infante, mantener sus estudios al día, una alimentación balanceada, estar asegurado en caso de accidentes, la autorización por parte de los tutores del menor que adoptara, etc. En resumen eso es lo básico.

Hay otros puntos básicos, como las visitas constantes de un funcionario para ver que todo esté bien, en caso de incumplir una regla el niño será devuelto al orfanato, el niño será evaluado rigurosamente para asegurar su estabilidad y todo eso hasta que yo me vuelva un mayor de edad.

—Está bien, con esto Eren se quedara conmigo, no es mucho pero creo que es un granito de arena, ¿No? Mejor a que este en un orfanato.

Riko asiente, se lleva la mano derecha al cuello.

—Lo sé, sabía que lo aceptarías al instante pero… piensa un poco en ti. Es decir, no quiero sonar grosera, ni mal educada, solo que… con Eren ya no podrás llevar una vida normal, te convertirás en padre ya no vas a ser un adolescente libre, automáticamente él va a atarte a una vida rutinaria y rigurosa, él es una cadena de la que no vas a poder zafar jamás. Traje estos documentos porque tarde o temprano quizá tú mismo los encontraras y aplicaras, sabía que te sentirías mal por no haber hecho algo al respecto pero se un poco egoísta esta vez.—Después de eso baja la mirada avergonzada, esperando algún tipo de reacción agresiva de mi parte.

—Lo tengo en mente, ¿A caso crees que soy un idiota? Siempre trato de pensar antes de actuar.—Digo con calma.

Ella alza la mirada pero no me mira a mí, la desvía hacia uno de los muebles, luego suspira y relaja los hombros.

—Papá piensa ayudarte con la adopción, me dijo que en cuanto tuvieras la aprobación de tus padres le llamaras para hacer una cita en el juzgado, tiene buenos contactos así que acelerara todo.—Aprieta los labios de forma forzada.—Mamá ha dicho que ella misma va a adoptar un niño, le di el nombre de Armin para que lo tome en cuenta, dice que después de mi no piensa volver a embarazarse pero que ella y su nueva pareja quieren un hijo.

Sonrió y la abrazo.

—Gracias. En verdad, te lo agradezco.

Ella parece titubear pero luego me devuelve el abrazo.

—Levi, ya termino la hora del baño, ¿Puedes venir por mí? No tengo ropa.—Grita Eren desde el baño.

—Tengo que irme, habla con tus padres.—Riko toma una bolsa que ha dejado en uno de los sillones y se lo cuelga al hombro.—Por cierto, la pizza está en el desayunador.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Eren cae dormido a eso de las cinco de la tarde, está muy agotado, al parecer.

Lavo los trastes que hemos ocupado para la comida y reviso el reloj de nuevo, Mikasa aún no ha llegado, chasqueo la lengua y llamo a su celular, al menos debería avisar a qué hora regresara, me preocupa que ande sola en la calle. Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y al instante suena, desbloqueo la pantalla y me lo llevo al oído.

—Diga.

—_Levi, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?_

Suspiro un tanto decepcionado, creí que era la chiquilla molesta.

—Mamá, no esperaba tu llamada, ¿Dónde estás?—Me acomodo el celular entre mi oído y mi hombro mientras sigo lavando los trastes.

—_Voy de camino a verte, llamaba solo para ver que estas en casa. _

El plato se resbala de mis dedos y se estrella contra el piso.

— ¿Qué? No se supone que tú y papá estaban en Occidente.

—_Regrese primero y quise tomarme unos días para ir a visitar a mi único hijo. ¿Hay algún problema? Levi. _

—Ninguno solo que…

Me giro y veo a Eren sobre el sofá, su vientre esta hinchado gracias al atascamiento de pizza que tuvo, inhala y exhala lentamente, babea un poco y murmura cosas sin sentido. Necesitaba más tiempo para preparar las cosas que iba a decirles.

—_¿Sucedió algo?_

—Nada, pero tengo una sorpresa.—La cual no estoy seguro de que tome muy bien.

—_¿Sorpresa?_

—Sí, pero bueno… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—_Llegare en dos horas, cariño, te llamo cuando este cerca._

Después corta la llamada y yo dejo salir una carga de aire que no sabía que guardaba, supongo que entre más rápido pasen las cosas será mucho más fácil y todo será menos complicado. Aunque… no quiero ver la cara de mamá cuando sepa que voy a ser padre. El pensamiento hace que las piernas me tiemblen.

Limpio la cocina, sacudo los muebles que se notan sucios y me cambio de ropa, la verdad estoy nervioso y un tanto preocupado, no sé cómo vaya a tomar mi madre la decisión que acabo de hacer, soy consciente de que me dirá lo mismo que Riko. El futuro al que me estoy metiendo y las responsabilidades que me esperan pero… aun así estoy consciente de lo que voy a hacer y no planeo echarme para atrás.

Diez minutos después, Eren se levanta, se restriega los ojos y con cuidado de no caerse, se baja del sillón y se acerca hasta donde estoy, me abraza y recarga su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

—Quiero más pizza. —Dice bostezando.

**G**_**racias por leer.**_

_**::::Besos y Abrazos Aki-chan::::**_


	17. Color Oro: Dulzura

**Color Oro: Dulzura.**

Me trueno los dedos y me muerdo los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar mientras cocino, Eren está en la mesa, balancea los pies y juega con un coche que encontró debajo de la cama, murmura cosas para sí mismo, imita voces de las caricaturas y hace ruidos con la boca.

El tic-tac del reloj me cala los nervios y de repente siento que puedo vomitar, Mikasa ha llegado a casa hace solo unos minutos, se ha encerrado en su habitación nada más decirle que mi madre viene de visita, me ha gritado molesta por no avisarle antes. Si supiera que yo también hubiera querido tiempo para pensar.

Caliento un pedazo de pizza para Eren y sigo cociendo la comida para cuando llegue mi madre. En dos ocasiones me quemo los dedos y el dorso de la mano. Realmente estoy nervioso.

Cuando el timbre de la casa dejo caer un montón de platos que estaban listos para acomodarse en la alacena, hacen mucho estrepito y solo uno de diez se salva, maldigo por lo bajo y prometo limpiar después de abrir.

—¿Abro la puerta?—Pregunta Eren atrapándome dentro de la cocina.

Por un momento me asusto, mamá no querrá verlo a la primera, se pondrá histérica, pensara en mil cosas y me ordenara llevarlo directamente a la clínica que ya no existe porque yo aún soy un niño, también puede ser el abogado que ha venido por él sin darme el tiempo para protegerlo, el terror me nubla el cerebro y pienso que puedo colapsar en cualquier instante. Tiemblo y como instinto lo empujo hasta mi habitación y lo encierro, jadeo y el timbre vuelve a sonar, después le siguen los toquidos incesantes en la puerta.

Trato de tranquilizarme, controlo los nervios y camino hasta la puerta, tropiezo antes de llegar pero logro abrir antes de que me desmaye, mi madre aparece en el umbral, no parece contenta después de hacerla esperar por varios minutos, después sonríe de lado y me abraza.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?

Me toma de las mejillas y las aprieta contra sus manos, luego me besa la mejilla derecha.

Le indico que pase y ella lo hace con una maleta pisándole los talones, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y dejo escapar aire, como si me desinflara, mis músculos tiemblan.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa?

—En su habitación, cree que vas a llevarla de vuelta a su casa si la ves.

Mamá suspira y se recarga sobre la mesa.

—Esa niña. —Se mira las uñas y ve a los lados.-¿Ibas a comer pizza?—Arquea una ceja interrogativa.

En la mesa está el pedazo sin terminar del niño.

—Ehh, sí.

—Levi, quiero terminar mi pizza.—Grita Eren desde mi alcoba.

Si, la mentira duro menos de un segundo.

Mi madre pone cara sorprendida y ella misma se dirige a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, por supuesto se lleva la sorpresa de ver al niño chocar contra ella, Eren se disculpa y sale disparado hasta su plato con pizza, me tenso en mi lugar y espero la reacción que puede venir después.

—¿Cariño?

Eren alza el rostro y después sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien de visita y él lo ha pasado de alto, me mira asustado y después la mira a ella.

—Él es Eren.—Digo señalándolo.—Eren, ella es mi mamá.

El niño se cohíbe pero con educación extiende su mano llena de cátsup y queso derretido en un saludo cordial, mi madre le corresponde importándole poco si se ensucia.

—Hola, mamá de Levi.—Susurra avergonzado.

—Hola.—Ella se arrodilla hasta quedar a la estatura del niño y le revuelve el cabello, luego le sonríe.

Eren se relaja y le sonríe de vuelta, ya ha visto que no corre peligro.

—Es un niño al que tengo que cuidar por parte de la clínica.—Explico de forma breve.

—Ya veo.—Me mira y luego vuelve a mirar al niño.-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gusta estar aquí?—Pregunta con cariño.

Eren asiente con energía.

—Sip, Levi me cuida, él me da golosinas, me compra helado, me lee cuentos… incluso dibujo uno.—Rápidamente se deshace del agarre de mi madre y va corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Leer cuentos? ¿Dibujar? ¿En serio haces eso?—Pregunta con burla.

—Aunque no lo creas.

Pocos segundos después la pequeña pulga hace su aparición con el cuadernillo de dibujo que Riko le regalo diciendo que era de mi parte, mi madre lo toma y lo hojea, Eren le explica de que va la historia y que somos nosotros los que estamos dibujados, él mismo se dedica a narrar la historia a como la ha entendido, los hombres lobo, las princesas, o príncipes ya, los vampiros, los soldados, la magia. Mi madre lo escucha atenta y no le interrumpe en ningún momento, solo lo alaga por su increíble forma de narrar las cosas. Ambos parecen llevarse bien por un instante, ella sonríe y ríe en varias ocasiones mientras él relata algunas cosas, luego él trata de hacer todo por seguir sorprendiéndola, como decirle que ya no moja la cama o que ya puede bañarse y comer él solo sin ayuda, le presume su colección de estrellas doradas que estampan una hoja blanca en su cuaderno, también los _"Buen trabajo" _con crayón rojo en los ejercicios simples de matemáticas.

—Eres un niño muy listo, felicidades.—Lo alaga mi madre y él parece satisfecho con eso, infla sus mejillas y agradece el alago.

Me dedico a limpiar mi desorden en la cocina, los nervios aún me aterran pero trato de pensar con calma, al menos Eren ya ha demostrado que no es un niño que cause problemas lo que es un peso de encima enorme y me relaja aunque sea un poco.

Al final Mikasa es obligada a salir de su habitación, le ruego que no discuta con Eren bajo ningún motivo si no quiere que yo mismo le page su boleto de ida a su casa, ella lo promete a regañadientes y saluda a mamá, ambas platican de cosas sobre los adolescentes rebeldes y que ella debe comprender que sus padres la quieren y que en cada familia ocurren problemas de ese tipo, pero no se consigue nada más que hacerla enfadar más, ella no desea volver.

Ya entrada la noche, mando a Eren a dormir y también a Mikasa, tengo que hablar con mi madre de este asunto, si no es ahora quizá solo pierda el tiempo pensando en cual podría ser el mejor momento para decírselo.

— ¿Mamá?

—Dime, ¿Ya has terminado la escuela? ¿Qué tal tus calificaciones?

—Están bien, solo tengo que ir esta semana para hacer un examen, después de eso empiezan las inscripciones para el año siguiente.

—Me parece bien. ¿Conseguirás trabajo este verano?

—No lo sé.

Ella arquea una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—Debes empezar a trabajar por ti mismo, Levi, recuerda que debes empezar a agarrar experiencia. Tu padre dice que puede haber una vacante para ti en la empresa, yo sinceramente estoy en desacuerdo, me gustaría que buscaras por tu cuenta pero eso ya es tu decisión.

Enredo los dedos, nervioso y respiro profundo, luego tomo asiento a su lado.

—Necesito decirte algo.

Ella suelta los papeles que tiene en las manos, se quita los lentes y me ve con atención, ya ha visto que algo no anda bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ahora tengo toda su atención y eso me da miedo.

Le cuento el problema que hubo, el terremoto que hubo en el Distrito S, ella se sorprende pero no me interrumpe, relato por qué Eren está aquí y después viene la parte difícil sobre los problemas políticos que está sufriendo la clínica y el proceso de adopción por el que van a pasar todos los niños, después me cayó y dejo que ella procese la información, tomo aire empezando a idear formas de decir lo que viene a continuación.

—Es una desgracia, ¿Los padres de tu amiga están al tanto?

—Sí, ellos van a ver una forma para ayudar a la clínica.

Trago saliva y abro la boca para empezar a decirlo.

Ella me mira atenta y luego niega con la cabeza.

—No, definitivamente no, Levi, esa es una mala idea. —Se adelanta antes de que yo sea capaz de decir algo.

Siento como si de repente la sangre se congelara, el mundo deja de girar y siento las hormigas frías navegar por cada centímetro debajo de mi piel.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**_


	18. Color Turquesa: Asociación

**Color Turquesa: Asociación. **

—¿Mamá?—Pregunto asustado.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que yo siempre estoy ocupada, han pasado quince años desde que cuide de un niño, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo hacerlo, tu padre tampoco estaría muy feliz con esa idea, quizás te has encariñado con el niño pero… nosotros no podemos adoptarlo.

Una piedra enorme se quita de mis hombros y puedo respirar.

—No, no me refería a que ustedes lo adopten… mira.—Tomo el folder con los documentos que Riko me ha dado.—Yo… yo podría adoptarlo.

Antes de que llegue a tomar el folder me mira asustada.

—¿Tú?

Asiento.

—Suena raro, lo sé, pero es posible, una ley vieja y polvorienta que nadie usa pero… cumplo con las clausulas, podre hacerme cargo de él, solo necesito que firmes los documentos.

No revisa los papeles, simplemente los deja sobre la mesa y me mira seria.

—Esa es una peor idea.—Dice tratando de no sucumbir ante el enojo que quizá la invade.—Mira, entiendo que eres un chico que se mete en todo estas cosas.—Mueve los brazos sin señalar algo en realidad.—Pero… ¿Adoptar un niño? Cariño aun eres un puberto, tu padre y yo te dimos la libertad de vivir solo porque sabemos que eres responsable pero… esto es una responsabilidad aún más grande.

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Y no lo cuestiono, pero tienes que ver por ti, tu futuro, ese niño solo será una distracción para ti, necesita cuidados, necesita una madre que vea por él.

Algo se sacude dentro de mí.

—Pero…

—Escucha.—Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y exhala.—Estas pensando con el instinto protector que tienes, me alegra que quieras hacer algo bueno por un niño que no tiene a nadie en el mundo pero existen lugares para esos problemas, personas que pueden resolverlo.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo horrible que son los orfanatos.—Digo controlando la voz.

Ella suspira.

—Es un lugar triste, sí, pero… tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Puedo cambiar la vida de Eren, tal vez… tal vez no pueda sustituir a un madre pero puedo ser su tutor, puedo enseñarle, educarle, hacer una persona de él.

—No puedes ni con tu prima, es de tu sangre y solo ha vivido contigo un par de meses.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es.

Agacho la cabeza, sin más argumentos que dar.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

A la mañana siguiente mi madre es la que hace el desayuno, Eren parece feliz con la presencia de ella, se agarra a su falda y le hace preguntas, le pide _Hot cakes_ bañados en miel, se ofrece a ayudarle a cocinar y trata de llamar su atención para que le sonría solo a él, ve en ella una confianza que quizá no pueda ver conmigo.

Mikasa parece más relajada, se une al desayuno y pide disculpas por su mal comportamiento, dice que no quiere volver a su casa porque aquí se siente más segura y en paz, eso me toma desprevenido y a mi madre también quien le pregunta los motivos y circunstancias para decir eso, Eren se le une diciendo que también le gusta vivir conmigo, pero de él no me sorprende.

Salimos por la tarde al parque de diversiones, pero mamá y yo no cruzamos ninguna palabra, se divierte con mi prima y el niño, corren de un lado a otro, comprar golosinas y gritan…

Tal vez tiene razón, tal vez solo estoy siendo más inmaduro de lo que pienso. No tengo la edad para cuidar de un niño diez años más pequeño, tengo solo dieciséis años, no soy más maduro que él.

El pensamiento hace que me sienta diminuto y patético, sin nada mejor que hacer que sentarme a mirar como las desgracias pasan frente a mí, es algo desesperante, una guerra en la que no puedo pelear por no tener armas.

Al final del día volvemos al pequeño departamento en el que resido, eso incluso me hace sentir mediocre, como puedo pensar siquiera en que puedo hacer que un niño viva en este lugar tan diminuto.

—¿Levi?

Eren me jala del borde de la camiseta y me mira con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto imitando un tono más alegre.

—¿Estás triste? ¿Te paso algo?

Lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo ha logrado ver a través de mí?

—No, para nada. —Le sonrió para hacerle respaldo a mis palabras.

Sus ojos me dicen que no me ha creído pero que no insistirá.

Hacemos la misma rutina diaria antes de ir a dormir, cenar, ponerle el pijama, contarle un fragmento del cuento que le invente y lo arropo hasta que termina profundamente dormido, emite un leve ronquido y después yo abandono la habitación, quizá sea la última vez que duerma allí, quizá para la próxima noche que viene él tenga que pasar su velada en un lugar lleno de otros niños, sin cuentos ni nada parecido. El corazón se aprieta en mi pecho y me vuelvo a sentir pequeñito, sin fuerzas para pelear en esta batalla.

—Mamá.

Ella suspira cansada, ha pasado todo el día de arriba hacia abajo con Mikasa y Eren, riendo y divirtiéndose.

—Lo sé, lo sé, se lo que vas a decir.—Se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor y me mira triste.—Y me gustaría decir que mi respuesta es la misma pero… Eren es un niño que se gana rápido el cariño de la gente ¿No?

Un pedacito de esperanza nace dentro de mi pecho.

—Yo…

Me interrumpe de nuevo alzando una mano.

—Voy a firmar esos documentos, pero es obvio que ira con represalias, no va a ser algo sencillo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	19. Color Anaranjado: Precisión

**Color Anaranjado: Precisión. **

Siento que los pulmones me funcionan de nuevo, me siento a un lado de ella y la miro, suplicándole que me de sus "Represalias", estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella firme los papeles.

—¿Qué tipo de represalias?—Pregunto.

—Primero que nada, y lo que es más importante, tus calificaciones, no puedes bajar en la boleta, tienen notas altas que no pueden verse afectadas, si Eren está siendo un problema por eso entonces yo misma lo llevare al orfanato.

—No te preocupes por eso, no fallare en la escuela.—Me apresuro.

—Segundo, es obligatorio que busques un empleo, esta es tu decisión, no mía ni de tu padre, así que hazte responsable de ello, no sé cómo vayas a hacerle, eso es tu problema, nosotros seguiremos pagando tus estudios mientras no se vean afectados, al igual que tu manutención y el departamento.

Asiento, supongo que es razonable, aunque no sé cómo haría para cuidar a Eren estando trabajando, tengo ahorros pero no creo que sean suficientes.

—Tercero, Mikasa regresa con sus padres.

—¿Qué?—La miro un poco desconcertado. Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes, después de todo ella no quiere volver.—Ella…

—Lo siento, permitimos que tu prima permaneciera aquí ya que estabas solo y ella estaba desestabilizada, pero ahora es diferente, tendrás a Eren, Mikasa no tolera al niño y tiene que empezar a aceptar su realidad, ya no es una niña pequeña.—Dice con un tono de voz algo duro.

Bajo la mirada y tuerzo los labios, por mucho que quiera pelear porque ella se quede sé que mi madre tiene razón, Mikasa ya no es una niña, el papel de rebelde y desobediente le está empezando a quedar chico, aunque sea mi prima ella debe tener su propia vida.

—Entiendo.

—Eso es lo principal que debes cumplir por mi parte para que firme esos documentos. Es un niño, Levi, no un juguete, en cuanto veas el peso de esta decisión no quiero que vayas corriendo a casa y pidas que lo regresemos porque no va a ser así, quieres esto, bien, te lo daré, como buen niño malcriado que eres, siempre he sido yo la que te ha dado todo lo que quieres.—Suspira y se soba las sienes.—Tu padre no va a estar contento con esto y menos Kenney, ¿Sabes lo que va a decir el abuelo de esto? ¿Tu tío? Van a querer comerme viva por permitir esto.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? De todos modos, siempre te sales con la tuya.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Mi padre llega de emergencia dos días después de que mi madre firmara los documentos y hablara con el padre de Riko, ambos hablaron por horas sobre este asunto, es un proceso delicado que seguir y algo peligroso ya que no es un caso que se dé todos los días pero él promete que lo sacara adelante; cuando mi padre me vio prácticamente era a mí a quien quería devorar vivo por semejante decisión, me dio un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y mi futuro pero era un poco tarde para eso, mi madre ya había firmado y hablado con el abogado encargado del caso, por otro lado la familia tampoco estaba muy contenta que digamos, la noticia se expandió como pólvora.

Eren por su lado estaba dentro de su propio mundo, ajeno a todo este embrollo que estaba provocando su pequeña presencia, no tiene la culpa, por supuesto, soy yo el que ha decidido quedarse con él pero… creo que de haberlo no conocido nunca hubiera pasado por todo esto. Sigo creyendo que es lo correcto.

—Kushel. —Llama mi padre.

—No voy a escucharte, ya te lo dije antes y lo seguiré repitiendo, es problema de tu hijo ahora.

—Pero, mujer escúchame, es un niño ¿Cómo puedes pensar que puede pensar por sí solo todo esto? Es irracional.

—No fue un niño para vivir solo, se ha estado manteniendo él mismo durante todo este año y ha demostrado ser capaz de llevar una carga pesada como lo es Mikasa, es mi sobrina y la aprecio, pero es una niña berrinchuda y él la ha sabido manejar, incluso le consiguió un empleo y sus notas son casi perfectas.

Los días que transcurren son prácticamente iguales, mis padres no paran de discutir y Mikasa se vuelve cada día más insoportable, molesta a Eren cada que tiene oportunidad y se desquita con él, todo se demasiado revoltoso y de repente siento que yo voy a ser el que va a enloquecer.

El padre de Riko programa la cita para el juzgado dentro de tres días, los trámites se aceleraran gracias a la intervención de mi madre, la médico Hanji y el doctor Smith, no habrá ningún problema si todo sigue su curso tal cual el planeamiento del padre de Riko.

Armin también está en proceso de adopción por parte de la madre de Riko, por supuesto es algo mucho más sencillo que la adopción de Eren.

El único problema que puede haber y al cual nos enfrentamos en varias ocasiones es la interferencia de _Zackely Company, _sus abogados y personal visitan incontables veces mi departamento para impedir la adopción de Eren, incluso visitan la casa de Riko las mismas veces, tratan de hacerlo de forma sublime perosu intención es clara. Mi madre teme un poco por mí y trata de convencerme en que tal vez no es buena idea seguir con el planeamiento pero después ella misma se arrepiente de sus palabras y se pone en modo defensivo, incluso discute varias veces con uno de los abogados y mi padre tiene que interferir.

—Lamento mucho las molestias.

—Ninguna molestia, doctora Zöe, ahora es nuestra responsabilidad.

—Estamos en graves aprietos pero creo que podremos salir adelante, aun así les agradezco infinitamente lo que están haciendo, es un gran alivio para nosotros saber que Eren se quedara en buenas manos.

—Espero que sus problemas se puedan solucionar.

Mi madre deja la lata de té helado en la mesa y se cruza de piernas.

—Yo también lo espero. —Suspira Zöe con dramatismo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**::::Besos y abrazos Aki-chan::::**


	20. Color cobre: Justicia

**Notas: El juicio no va a ser descrito de manera detallada como se cabría esperar, lo haré lo más concreto y rápido posible ya que 1) No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo puede ser un juicio de este tipo y 2) No quiero llegar a aburrirlas con la lectura, ya que no es algo muy pero muy importante, solo dejare claro el punto principal de este juicio y eso es la adopción o no de Eren-chibi, aparte de que la verdad el escrito ha dado algunos giros que no tenía planeados y por desgracia salte varios puntos importantes que no recordaba hasta que el capítulo fue publicado y pues ya no se puede volver atrás, una vez que el fic termine (más o menos en unos pocos capítulos más*) esos puntos o datos curiosos serán revelados. **

_**Color Cobre: Justicia.**_

Durante las dos noches siguientes no he podido dormir por un único pensamiento en mente.

Me ha estado consumiendo las ideas a un alcance realmente preocupante.

Es uno de esos problemas existenciales donde no sabes que es realmente lo que está bien o lo que está mal.

Supongo que a fin de cuentas… salga lo que salga, yo no voy a ser capaz de evitarlo, no poseo un poder para cambiar el ritmo de las cosas, ni la fuerza para obligarlas a que sucedan de la forma que yo quiero. Entonces… ¿Este será mi mayor esfuerzo una vez que las cosas salgan mal?

El día del juicio mi madre parece tener las mismas dudas que yo y mi padre tiene una cara de espanto a un nivel criminal, el padre de Riko parece ansioso y la misma chica no para de morderse las uñas con una desesperación increíble.

Por etiqueta todos vestimos de traje, elegantes y con portes de miedo a mi propio parecer, no es el tipo de ropa al que estoy acostumbrado a usar pero no tengo de otra, Riko se queda a cargo de Eren durante el tiempo que el juicio dure, su madre nos vera en el Edificio de Justicia.

—Todo va a salir bien. —Murmura ella, aunque parece que piensa lo contrario.

—Eso espero.—Susurro.

Durante estos días no he hecho más que tener confianza en que esto de verdad va a salir bien, pero, ya siendo el día acordado, realmente pongo en duda ese pensamiento.

El trayecto hasta el Edificio de Justicia es de lo más lúgubre, mi madre trata de abrir un tema cualquiera para relajar el ambiente pero solo obtiene monosílabos simples por parte de los dos hombres que nos acompañan, por mi parte sé que si hablo posiblemente me ponga a vomitar por los nervios que de repente me atacan, el problema más fácil que tuve que enfrentar fue hablar del tema con mi madre, al menos a ella se cómo manipularla en cuanto a mi propio beneficio.

—Levi. —Llama la madre de Riko una vez que estamos en el Edificio.

Es una mujer alta, con el mismo porte que su hija, cabello blanquecino, ojos grises y fríos, elegante, aura de miedo y una postura inquebrantable, sinceramente no es alguien con quien convenga discutir.

—¿Si?—Respondo.

—Quiero que sepas que…

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

—_¿Levi?_

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Nosotros… ¿En verdad vamos a casarnos cuando crezca? _

_En realidad pensé que ese tema ya estaba olvidado. _

—_En verdad no lo sé, solo eres un niño, una vez que crezcas vas a cambiar de opinión, vas a conocer a mucha gente y tus gustos extraños van a cambiar, créeme. Tal vez encuentras a una chica guapa que te guste y prefieras…_

—_No.—Reclamo el niño agitando la cabeza de forma exagerada.—Yo en realidad me quiero casar contigo algún día, cuando yo sea mayor. _

_Suspiro de forma exagerada, en realidad… ¿Vale la pena discutir por esto con un infante de seis años?_

—_¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?—Pregunto como si estuviera cansado._

—_Porque tú en realidad me gustas. _

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

—… ¿Estas escuchándome?

—Lo siento.

La mujer suspira frente a mí.

—El juez fue mi maestro de Derecho hace muchos años, no es alguien fácil de convencerlo, tienes que poner todo tu empeño en hacer que cambien su veredicto original.

—¿Cómo sabe que su veredicto será negativo?

Ella da media vuelta y se encamina hacia el interior de la construcción.

—Porque él ya ha negado tu petición de adopción.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Una de las cosas que más se me facilitan son los debates abiertos, pero quizá ese sea también mi punto débil dentro de todo esto, el juez me devuelve mis argumentos positivos en golpes negativos, a todo lo que digo le ve algún defecto, por pequeño que sea, es como si de repente esto se volviera en un campo de batalla de palabras, trato de atacar con mi armamento más pesado pero frente a ese hombre de túnica negra es como si no fueran más que simples tenedores de plástico, ni mis padres ni los abogados que nos acompañan pueden decir algo a mi favor, estoy en turno de mi defensa personal, cualquier palabra que salga de los labios de estas personas puede hacer que mi petición en verdad sea denegada de por vida, es un momento en el que yo tengo que defenderme solo.

—Su señoría. —Dice la madre de Riko una vez que el juez le permite la palabra, una vez que ya ha terminado de golpearme.—El niño en cuestión no tiene ningún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de él en estos casos, creo que es más conveniente dejarlo bajo la custodia de su tutor en turno, los orfanatos están llenos de niños para estas fechas, si contamos con el accidente en el Distrito S, más aparte los demás niños que van a ser trasladados.

—Entiendo su punto, abogada.

Entre la mujer y el juez hay una breve discusión de palabras simples y muy complejas a la vez, ambos parecen tener armas demasiado grandes con las que saben que se defenderán ante el otro. Al final el juez termina el juicio con un…

—Dentro de una semana será enviado mi veredicto final a su domicilio, joven Ackerman, si ese veredicto es negado la custodia del menor de edad, Eren Jaeger, pasara a ser totalmente del gobierno y no será una respuesta discutible.

Con esas palabras todos nos sentimos derrotados, aplastados y sin esperanza alguna.

Al término de la semana el documento llega a mi puerta con una respuesta positiva.

**Notas finales:**

**El capítulo es más corto del pensado por la principal causa de que estoy ahogada de deberes escolares, la universidad en verdad está llena de tareas TmT y muchos trabajos. Pero bueno… **

***(Punto a aclarar) el fic está llegando a una recta final, por extraño que suene, ese final puede o no tener final abierto, dependiendo de cómo lo tomen habrá una segunda parte. (Piensen en posibles finales alternativos) xDD**

**El próximo capítulo será… dentro de no sé cuánto tiempo, de hecho este capítulo es solo para marcar que no he abandonado el fic solo que tengo otros deberes y no tengo el tiempo para escribir por lo que las actualizaciones serán cada mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

"**PARLEV"**


	21. Color Ámbar:Estabilidad

**Color Ámbar: Estabilidad. **

Las burbujas suben, flotan, navegan por el cielo y al final estallan, salpicando gotitas de jabón, es decir, vuelven a la tierra de donde han nacido, regresan al miso punto de partida. Es un poco triste pensar en lo corta que es su vida, pensándolo de una forma más metafórica, claro está, pero siempre puede haber más burbujas para sustituir a la anterior.

Los rayos del sol golpean la superficie transparente y está se ilumina con los colores del arcoíris, una mezcla iridiscente muy bella y digna de ser admirada, la esfera de jabón y agua sube y sube, brilla dando todo su esplendor en colores, refleja como un espejo la sonrisa inocente de un infante y después se despide en un leve estallido provocado por el aire o la simple vida.

Eren suelta carcajadas divertidas cada vez que una de las burbujas hace _¡Pop! _después pide insistente en que más sean creadas, más, más, muchas más hasta que al final él está rodeado de estas esferitas trasparentes, sus mejillas están rojas, sus ojos brillan cual esmeraldas, su sonrisa es resplandeciente, con sus dedos pequeños toca la superficie delicada de la pompas de jabón y mira atentamente la explosión silenciosa.

La primavera está en su máximo punto, aunque el día de hoy es casi como un día especial, el clima nos ha obsequiado un día tranquilo y agradable, hay un templado sol que solo entibia la tierra, hay ráfagas de aire refrescante que enfría nuestras mejillas y las hace enrojecer, el cielo esta atiborrado de nubes blancas y esponjosas, como si fueran algodones, el lienzo donde están es de un azul suave y brillante, hay una que otra ave trinando alegre, es como si se estuviera comunicándose con otros de su especie, también hay mariposas de miles de colores, con hermosas alas deteniéndose en las flores que llegan a encontrar.

Es un día tranquilo, no hay mucho movimiento, quizá, porque mucha gente prefiere ir a la playa a pasar el fin de semana pero nosotros hemos preferido venir a un campo abierto un poco más al otro extremo del Estado, es un rancho que mi madre compro hace ya algunos meses, no sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco, cuando ella dijo que iba a ser mi propio regalo ya que sabe que no soy muy amante de los calores extremistas y de los atarantes movimientos de la ciudad. Es un regalo demasiado grande para mí, aun así ha sido muy agradable venir a pasar un momento relajante después de muchos problemas por los que hemos pasado.

Mi madre está dentro de la casa preparando comida, aunque ya se ha tardado bastante, supongo que se extenderá más allá de simples bocadillos, dice que Eren necesita una buena alimentación para que su desarrollo sea favorable, sabe que yo en el mejor de los casos llego a preparar comida instantánea en el microondas, más cuando tengo prisa. Sé que tengo que empezar a cambiar esos hábitos.

Pienso que tal vez pasemos gran parte de las vacaciones en este lugar, eso sería algo demasiado parecido a un sueño, pero mamá dice que debo empezar a emplear mis nuevas obligaciones, dice que debo empezar a acostumbrarme a una nueva vida que yo mismo atraje, debo empezar a ver las consecuencias de mis actos y deseos.

Hanji y el Doctor Smith ha dicho que me apoyaran con una parte de los gastos que Eren puede llegar a generar, más que nada en el área educacional y medica, también se ofrecieron a ayudar con la parte alimenticia pero mi madre se negó diciendo que nosotros nos haríamos cargo de todo el resto, aunque ese tipo de ayuda será solo momentánea, una vez que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, todas las responsabilidades serán totalmente mi problema.

Mikasa por su parte, ella tuvo que volver pocos días después de que los resultados del juicio llegaran, se que practica y literalmente ella me odia en estos instantes y por consiguiente también odia a mi pequeño protegido. Su madre hablo diciendo que iría por ella en ese mismo instante, pero mi madre dijo que tal vez era necesario que le dieran solo un par de días, sorprendentemente, Mikasa dijo que prefería abandonar el departamento lo más rápido posible, no deseaba estar más en ese lugar, no dijo nada, adiós o algún tipo de despedida, ni siquiera un gracias por los meses que tuve que aguantar su carácter. Recuerdo que su cara en realidad no mostraba otra cosa que tristeza y neutralidad, como si en realidad comprendiera la situación pero el mismo tiempo no quisiera creerlo, como si estuviera pasando una pesadilla ante sus ojos. Debo admitir que sentí algo de pena por ella, aun es una niña después de todo.

La madre de Riko llevo a Armin al otro lado del país a vivir, supongo que tuvo suerte, Riko piensa lo contrario.

Mi familia sigue sin creer el hecho de que he adoptado a un infante siendo aun un menor de edad, no han hecho más comentarios más allá de cosas obvias y simples, casi como las mismas que mi madre me recuerda todo el tiempo.

Tomo el aro y lo sumerjo dentro del bote de jabón, escurre y el líquido recorre el dorso de mi mano, esta frío, soplo y otra hilera de burbujas sale a unirse con el aire, la risa de Eren es casi un encanto., la luz alumbra su rostro, pero creo que es una luz mínima a lado de su felicidad.

La antigua habitación de Mikasa ha empezado a remodelarse, Eren pidió ayudar con la pintura nueva, un plateado claro junto con un amarillo suave, fue una combinación extraña aunque después de escuchar el porqué de esos colores, creo que tanto yo como mi madre nos quedamos satisfechos con la respuesta.

―_Porque quiero que el sol y la luna estén juntas por primera vez_

Hace poco leyó una vieja leyenda de la creación del sol, la luna, las estrellas y toda la bóveda celeste, le dio un poco de sentimiento cuando supo que el sol y la luna estaban enamorados pero que tuvieron que ser separados por algún tipo de desastre, aun no comprende que en realidad todo eso es ficción.

A pesar de que tiene su propia habitación dentro del departamento aun prefiere dormir en el mismo lugar que yo, los primeros días lo llevaba hasta su nueva cama, lo arropaba y después yo me iba a mi propia habitación, cuando menos lo esperaba él ya estaba debajo de mis sábanas de _in fragantti, _ahora dice que prefiere dormir conmigo, mientras mi madre está de visita no hay problema pero una vez que ella vuelva al Sur tendré que obligarlo a dormir en su propia habitación, sería un poco cruel pero no podemos dormir juntos demasiado tiempo.

―Bien, Eren, se han acabado las burbujas, hay que entrar.

El niño hace un puchero de tristeza y deja caer los hombros.

―¿No podemos hacer más jabón? Quiero más burbujas. ―Dice acercándose y mirándome suplicante.

―Tal vez mañana, hay que ir adentro, tienes que bañarte y comer, ya es tarde.

Frunce los labios y parpadea varias veces.

―Solo un poquito, ¿Si? ―Inclina su cabeza a un lado y pestañea.

―No, es tarde.

Deja caer los hombros rendido y se dedica a caminar detrás de mí.

―¿Mañana podemos seguir jugando con las burbujas?

―Mañana volvemos a casa.

Cuando Eren supo que viviría conmigo durante demasiado tiempo su sonrisa se expandió y dijo que era el deseo que le había estado pidiendo a las estrellas.

**Gracias por leer.**

**"Parlev"**


	22. Color Azul:Dibujos

**Color Azul: Dibujos.**

—Levi, Levi, mira nos he dibujado a nosotros, mira…

Eren corre en mi dirección con un dibujo entre las manos y una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos brillan emanando alegría, como casi la mayoría de los días.

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que prácticamente me he vuelto su padre adoptivo, ha sido una tarea algo complicada, más por el hecho de que no solo tengo mis responsabilidades, ahora también las de él.

Hace unas semanas me entere que Mikasa fue transferida a un internado al norte de Europa, uno especial para señoritas, simplemente quería desaparecer de aquí y esa fue la única opción que tuvo, al parecer. Me siento mal por ella.

Eren sigue asistiendo a clases y a todos les presume que tiene un nuevo hogar y que cuando sea grande va a casarse conmigo, la psicóloga escolar hablo conmigo para arreglar ese malentendido, tuve que explicar todo, al final ella va a tratar con él para que vea el peso de sus palabras y pensamientos, Riko dice que llevarlo con un psicólogo a esa temprana edad podría tener contra peso más adelante, yo pienso lo contrario, tal vez así empiece a ver la vida de un modo más maduro, es cruel pero nuestra situación no nos da alcance para que ambos seamos infantiles, no voy a quitarle su niñez pero si a reducirla.

A pesar de eso, él parece demasiado feliz con todo eso, algunas veces me cuenta que es lo que él y la psicóloga platican, me dice que no se siente cómodo en algunas sesiones pero en otras dice que ella es algo divertida o que le ha regalado una paleta por ser un buen niño.

—Es un lindo dibujo, ve a ponerlo en el cuadro de Eren. Anda. —Como siempre, parece complacido por mi respuesta, corre inmediatamente al lugar y con un imán coloca el dibujo. Una casa y nosotros dos, en esa ocasión ha dibujado un avión, simbolizando la partida de Mikasa.

Al volver, trae consigo una hoja blanca.

—¿Vas a dibujar?

—Sip. —Contesta dejándose caer en la alfombra y vaciando su caja de colores.

—¿Qué piensas dibujar?

—Es un secreto. —Dice mientras se lleva un dedo a los labios y oculta la hoja.

Sonrío, niños al fin.

Me levanto del sillón y voy directo a la cocina, tal vez es hora de preparar la cena.

Mi madre viene a visitarnos cada fin de semana, nos surte de comida saludable para los dos, hace las compras y ve que todo esté en orden, incluso se asegura de que los medicamentos de Eren estén en perfectas condiciones, su ropa perfectamente lavada y su bienestar general en orden, creo que exagera en demasía, no soy un irresponsable, creo que me las he estado arreglando bastante bien durante este tiempo, tampoco soy un caso perdido, de vez en cuando, Riko también se escapa de casa para ver que aún no estemos matándonos entre los dos, porque según ella soy demasiado exigente con mi lugar de labor y cosas personales. Eso es exagerado. Al mismo tiempo tengo los ojos de Smith y Zöe sobre mí, por razones casi similares. Es ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de que en realidad esas personas que pensaba que tenían confianza en mi ser, en realidad no la tienen, simples apariencias, al parecer.

Vierto agua sobre una de las plateadas ollas pequeñas para hacer espagueti, al parecer se ha vuelto el alimento favorito de Eren, eso y el helado, ama el helado con enormes ganas, aunque trato de no darle demasiado para no provocar daños demasiados grandes.

Pero con todo y todo, Eren es un niño realmente adorable, no hace demasiada lata, ni da tantos problemas como cabría esperar, es tranquilo, generalmente, porque cuando tiene unos ataques de alegría o enojo es una máquina de riesgo y exterminio masivo y no hay nadie que pueda contra él, aprendí en una semana que lo mejor es encerrarlo en el baño hasta que se calme, se comporta de manera un tanto agresiva, entra en un estándar normal para su edad pero asusta momentáneamente, pero de lo demás es un niño tranquilo y muy imaginativo, le gusta dibujar, jugar con sus figuras de acción y autos de juguete, no le gusta mucho la Tv pero si ver de vez en cuando películas y más si se tratan de superhéroes, duerme aproximadamente a las nueve pero si yo no estoy con él antes de las diez de la noche se despierta y se levanta a buscarme, al parecer a creado algún tipo de dependencia a mi presencia, dice que le tranquiliza dormir abrazado a mí.

Dejo que el agua hierva hasta que la pasta esta blanda, hago la salsa para el espagueti y preparo bolitas de carne para acompañar, el chiquillo ama jugar con ellas, no es muy amante de la carne, pero le divierten de alguna forma, su bebida favorita es el té de limón y el agua saborizada del mismo cítrico.

—Levi… ¿Cuánto podría crecer yo? —Me asomo por el arco de la cocina, él parece seguir dibujando.

—Si comes correctamente crecerás mucho.

Con cuidado se levanta de la alfombra y corre hasta mi dirección.

—¿Puedo ser así de alto? ¿Más alto que tú?

Alza el dibujo hasta mi cara, esta vez ha dibujado una playa y como siempre a nosotros como personajes principales de la historia, aunque esta vez él se ha dibujado como un adulto y no como un niño como originalmente lo hace.

—¿Por qué quieres ser tan alto?

—Porque quiero ayudarte a alcanzar los lugares que tú no alcanzas, cuando nos casemos eso quiero hacer.

Sus respuestas tan inocentes con un significado demasiado grande en su interior.

Me pregunto si no le he hecho más daño al estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo todo el tiempo.

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	23. Color Negro: Tragedia

**Color Negro: Tragedia. **

Un pequeño sonido repiquetea contra el techo y las ventanas, me asomo por una de ellas y un par de gotitas frías me dan en la cara, esta lloviznando, frunzo los labios, mañana se alzara el calor y hará mucho bochorno, odio vivir en esta parte de la costa, es demasiado sudor para toda una vida, lo aborrezco.

—Levi, ¿Puedo salir a jugar? Me gusta cuando llueve. —Eren me mira suplicante, parpadea varias veces para darle énfasis a su insistencia.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —Murmuro mientras termino de lavar los trastes. —Es tarde, mañana tienes que ir a consulta con Zöe temprano. ¿Recuerdas?

—Solo cinco minutos, quiero jugar con las gotitas de lluvia, como en la canción, "_Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me gustaría estar allí…"_ —Tararea, mientras da pequeños saltos.

Suspiro y me llevo las manos a la cintura.

—"_Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate…"_—Eren deja de saltar y se gira a mirarme. —Yo no puedo comer chocolate ¿Verdad?

—No, no puedes.

—Pero si las gotas de lluvia son de caramelo, ¿Si puedo salir? —Pregunta un tanto preocupado.

—Solo un momento, en lo que preparo tu baño y las cosas para que te vayas a dormir, ¿Entendido?

—Sipi. —Se lleva una mano a la frente en señal militar, después continua cantando y abre la puerta para salir a jugar. —_"Si las gotas de lluvia…"_

En estas temporadas la lluvia es cálida, supongo que no es mala idea que juegue solo un momento.

Trato de vigilarlo mientras preparo el baño y busco su pijama, me entretengo un rato mientras checo los horarios para mañana, al parecer estaremos ocupados en demasiadas cosas, tiene varias terapias a las que asistir, talleres y clases extras, supongo que tendré que ajustar de nuevo todo.

Me llevo una mano a la nuca y la restriego algo estresado, me aprieto el puente de la nariz y suspiro, estoy algo agotado, esta semana ha estado llena de tareas y trabajo extra. Esto está subiendo de nivel conforme los días avanzan.

Riko llamó hace un rato para decir que las inscripciones al siguiente año en la escuela ya han comenzado, tenemos cuatro meses de vacaciones de verano y ahora se les ocurre empezarlas, justo cuando uno está tratando de alivianarse de la escuela.

—Levi.

El grito me saca de mis pensamientos y salgo rápidamente de la habitación, la señora Rens está en mi puerta, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Eren, tratando de respirar, inhalar, exhalar o cualquiera de las dos, sus labios se han puesto morados.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió?

En un instante empiezo a temblar como una hoja, mi cerebro se bloquea y no comprendo del todo la situación actual.

—Es un ataque de asma, debe tener un inhalador, ¿No? ¿Dónde está?

¿Inhalador?

¿Inhalador?

¿Dónde?

¿Qué hacer?

Me quedo estático, mirando al pequeño infante tratando de tragar algo de aire que llene sus pulmones exigentes, parpadea demasiado rápido y su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad.

—Levi. —Vuelvo a escuchar aquel grito pero no sé qué hacer.

Muevo los pies conforme me grita una voz en la cabeza, un recuerdo, el que necesito en este momento, busco dentro del cajón de las pijamas, en busca del aparato atado a una cinta con el fin de que nunca se perdiera, me doy cuenta de que mis manos están temblando y que mi cerebro sigue sin mandar algún tipo de señal al resto de mi cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, Eren, no te asustes. Levi, necesito el inhalador.

Trato de no chocar con nada en mi carrera de vuelta, la mujer que trata de que Eren siga consiente me arrebata el objeto de las manos y presiona el botón con el que posiblemente le salve la vida, pero nada de eso ocurre.

—Esta vacío. ¿Cómo es posible?

La mujer se levanta y con ella, Eren se hace pequeño en su pecho, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse mientras se termina el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Nunca, en este corto periodo, siendo su tutor y cuidador había tenido este tipo de emergencias, ¿Cómo puede ser que de un momento a otro suceda?

—Necesitamos un repuesto, Levi, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital, Eren no está respirando.

Dos neuronas hacen su respectiva sinapsis en mi cerebro, y sin dudarlo mucho, tomo al niño en mis brazos y salgo deprisa del lugar, necesito salvarlo.

**ɷʥɷʥɷʥɷʥɷ**

—Al parecer el niño ha estado bajo presión estos últimos días. —El medico mueve una hoja de su carpeta y carraspea. —La gota que colmó el vaso, fue que saliera a jugar fuera, como me dices, estuvo bajo un ambiente frío, la lluvia no fue una buena idea, joven Ackerman.

—Ha dicho que ha estado bajo presión, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ha estado muy alegre estos últimos días.

—Usted es aún un adolescente como para comprender esto, los niños no necesitan estar tristes o presentar síntomas de depresión para verse bajo presión, ellos lo ocultan para no preocupar a sus padres, en este caso a su tutor, a pesar de ser solo infantes, comprenden mejor que nadie los problemas de un adulto, no de la manera que se podría pensar, pero los comprenden, saben que hay cosas malas que afectan su entorno y no desean empeorarlo aún más, Eren es un niño que sabe identificar ese tipo de cosas, sabe que no están pasando por una situación fácil, lo he tratado varias veces, así que, dentro de lo que cabe, lo conozco. ¿Ha visto algún tipo de actitud contraria a cualquier niño normal?

—No entiendo su pregunta, ha estado actuando normal, come bien, hace sus tareas, juega…

—No me refiero a que haga algo fuera de su rutina, sino… a un tipo de patrón diferente, es decir, que tenga alguna idea metida en la cabeza.

"_Lo del matrimonio y crecer"_

A pesar de estar yendo con la psicóloga escolar para detener ese pensamiento, Eren ha seguido insistiendo en ello. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

—Por su expresión puedo deducir que así es.

Por pequeño que sea o por muy infantil que parezca y que sus conocimientos solo sean de un niño, sabe que, de alguna forma, el hecho de que él sea un adulto, los problemas que estamos teniendo se solucionarían, casarnos y ese tipo de cosas, los significados que él ha estado creando con lo que ha visto. Los Rens, los Bott, los Warger… todos esos matrimonios que tienen problemas pero que como pareja los solucionan, él está viendo al matrimonio como un solucionador.

Resignado me dejo caer en la silla de plástico junto a la pared, ¿Cómo es posible todo esto?

—No te agobies, es normal que este tipo de cosas sucedan, los niños desean que sus padres también sean felices y sin problemas. Aun así… lamento estar diciendo todo esto así pero… hay otra cosa que necesito decirte y es por lo que debes tener prioridad en este momento.

—¿Qué cosa? —Alzo el rostro.

—Eren necesita una operación, al parecer su corazón está empezando a fallar, no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta que hicimos los exámenes generales para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

El mundo se cae en pedazos a mi espalda, es como si después de un terremoto, le siguiera un tsunami, terminando por arrastrar todo a su paso.

Cuando acepte adoptar a este niño sabía todos estos problemas de salud que él presentaba, lo que no sabía y para lo que no estaba preparado era para afrontarlos cuando llegaran de verdad.

Trago saliva, trato de seguir entre la línea de mis pensamientos, trato de no perderme.

—Empezaremos a ver si podemos operarlo sin necesidad de un trasplante, si eso no funciona, entonces empezara otra labor para ti, buscar un donante no es tan fácil y menos para alguien tan pequeño como lo es él, para comenzar con la operación necesitamos la autorización de un adulto.

—Yo soy su padre ante la ley.

—Pero eres un adolescente, no eres un ciudadano ante la ley, necesitamos a un adulto, sino la operación no puede iniciar. Es mejor que llames a tus padres.

—¿Qué? Tengo la autoridad sobre él, soy…

—Un niño, no es momento para que discutas, Joven Ackerman, llama a tus padres.

* * *

**Si creían que todo era miel sobre hojuelas lamento decir que no es así. xD**

**4 capítulos para el final, aproximadamente.**

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	24. Color Sepia: Tiempo

**Advertencias: Saltos en el tiempo, todo el salto se mide desde la operación. **

**Color Sepia: Tiempo.**

≈_**2 Semanas después de la operación≈**_

Mi madre llego tan solo llamarla y hacerle saber sobre el internamiento de Eren, por supuesto soy reprendido, por ser parte de la causa de que el niño pase por esta cirugía a tan corta edad, por otra parte el medico asegura que fue algo bueno ya que así pudieron detectar el problema cardiaco antes de que se acrecentara más y pudiera ser problemático más tarde durante su adolescencia y/o adultez.

Por el momento, él está en terapia intensiva, recuperándose de la primer operación, lo están vigilando, esperando cualquier anomalía que atente contra su salud, no puedo verlo ya que sigo siendo un menor de edad, aunque mi madre lo hace en mi lugar.

≈_**2 años después≈**_

—La maestra me ha felicitado por tener un sobresaliente en aritmética. —Eren se lleva la hamburguesa a la boca y da un gran mordisco.

—Trata de no ensuciarte la ropa, es difícil lavar el queso, después. —Le paso una servilleta.

—¿No vas a felicitarme por la nota? Fue la mejor de la clase.

—¿Debería? Es obvio que debías sacarla, no sé porque debería sorprenderme de tus buenas notas en la escuela, después de todo soy yo quien te enseña.

Eren se cubre la boca para no escupir el bocado mientras trata de no reír.

—Eso no es cierto, la he sacado por mi esfuerzo, soy yo el que estudia mucho, tú solo me regañas. —Dice entre risas.

—¿Quién te enseño a fraccionar? —Arqueo una ceja mientras me llevo el vaso de refresco a los labios.

Eren hace una mueca.

—Pues tú… oh, tienes queso en…

—¿Dónde?

Tomo una de las servilletas para limpiarme pero él se estira sobre la mesa y con su pulgar retira el queso, lo pasa varias veces por la piel de mi mejilla hasta que ha retirado toda la mancha, después se limpia con la servilleta y me dedica una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Listo.

≈_**4 Años después≈**_

Eren se encierra en el armario y se niega a salir, por nada del mundo, está llorando, de repente tomo ese hábito de encerrarse dentro del armario y ponerse a llorar, ha dejado de patalear y golpear todo a su paso, ahora simplemente decide llorar por su cuenta, maldecir al mundo en silencio, dice que es para no causarme problemas.

—Vamos, sal de allí. —Digo tocando levemente la puerta de madera.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Sabes que puedes contarme todo. —Trato de sonar tranquilo y calmado para tratar de hacer que él también se calme.

—Nada, déjame solo.

—Eren…

—Vete.

Suspiro y me levanto del piso, no me gusta que llore, hace que me sienta culpable, como si hubiera sido yo quien lo ha provocado. Hoy simplemente ha llegado de la escuela y se ha encerrado, sé que tenía una mejilla roja e hinchada, se ha metido en otra pelea pero extrañamente la escuela no se contactó conmigo, tal vez se ha peleado fuera. No he podido ir por él, tenía que terminar un trabajo en la universidad.

Entro a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, en algún momento de la tarde debe salir, al menos eso es lo que siempre pasa.

La pasta es su comida favorita, más si tiene bolitas de carne, así que tal vez con eso le suba el ánimo, preparo té de limón y como postre flan bañado en caramelo, miro la puerta de su habitación, si no sale en los próximos diez minutos que tarde en limpiar la cocina tendré que sacarlo a la fuerza.

Su mochila se balancea y cae al piso cuando paso a un lado del sofá donde estaba, todas las libretas se desparraman en el suelo junto con algunos colores y hojas, también algo de basura de golosinas.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, me detengo a recoger todo el desastre de útiles escolares, una vez que termine de comer tendré que ordenarle que lave la porquería que tiene como mochila, es un milagro que no tenga ratas o cucarachas dentro. Tomo un montón de libretas y cuando me dispongo a meterlas dentro una hoja se desliza y vuelve al suelo, genial. Tomo la hoja lista para meterla dentro del cuaderno evitando que pueda arrugarse cuando veo de qué se trata.

Es un dibujo, igual a los que siempre ha hecho desde que la habilidad se desarrolló, solo que esta rayoneado, contiene varios insultos, todos en plumón, palabras ofensivas y algunas demasiado crueles, trato de ver a través de las letras, ver de qué va el dibujo, porque supongo que las palabras ofenden el dibujo, pero los rayones me obstruyen.

—Deja eso. —Oigo su grito de sorpresa y enojo, al segundo siguiente trata de arrebatarlo pero soy más rápido.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que sufrías de violencia escolar? ¿A esto se debían las peleas?

—No sufro violencia escolar. —Dice decidido.

—¿Y esto? ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? —Sacudo el dibujo en mis manos. —¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque no,… es mi problema. —Agacha la mirada molesto.

—Esa no es una respuesta, iré a hablar con la directora…—Veo el reloj en la pared de la sala. —Aún debe estar en su oficina, el turno vespertino aun no sale.

—¿Ahora?

—Por supuesto, esto debe saberlo, ¿Por qué no decías nada de esto cuando me mandaban a llamar?

—Déjalo, no quiero que vayas, si vas… será peor… no vayas… por favor.

Lo miro, tiene la cara roja, de nuevo tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los dientes apretados y trata de no ponerse a gritar, parece agitado.

—Dime que es lo que paso y veremos si podemos arreglarlo. —Digo con calma.

—No puedo, es… privado.

—¿Por qué te golpearon?

—Yo les pegue primero.

—¿Es más de uno?

Asiente lentamente.

—¿Por qué?

Desvía la mirada y las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas rojas.

—Tienes que decírmelo. —Tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a verme a los ojos. —¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—No quiero decirte.

—¿Por qué?

Aprieta los labios y baja la mirada.

—Vas a enojarte conmigo y me vas a regañar.

—Prometo no hacerlo.

—Lo harás de todos modos.

≈_**6 años después≈**_

—Eren, ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

—Espera, ya voy, ya voy.

El chiquillo sale de su habitación abotonándose el suéter de la escuela y con las agujetas de los zapatos desabrochadas.

—¿Por qué te has puesto el uniforme? Tu clase empieza más tarde, solo necesito que desayunes, si dejo la comida para que la prepares tú solo, encontrare todo de nuevo, tal y como lo he dejado.

—Quiero acompañarte. —Dice con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, siempre lo haces, deberías quedarte aquí hasta que Armin pase por ti.

—Ya le he mandado un mensaje a Armin, le he dicho que me iré contigo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Siéntate y come.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Hace un año, Armin, el primer paciente que tuve, llego de nuevo al Distrito, la madre de Riko se separó de su pareja y regreso simplemente para alejarse de todo, fue sorprendente como tanto Armin como Eren se reconocieron al instante y se abrazaron como si nada, ambos terminaron en el mismo instituto y se ha hecho buenos amigos. Al parecer Arlert tiene perfectamente controlada su enfermedad, dice que casi ha dejado los medicamentos y que solo va al médico cada seis meses, Eren presume de que ha dejado de usar el inhalador desde los siete y que puede hacer deportes como si nada, claro sin excederse demasiado y que una vez que cumpla los dieciocho se operara la nariz para acomodar el tabique en mala posición, no es necesario, claro pero ha estado diciendo eso desde que vio en una revista de medicina que podía arreglar ese defecto en su anatomía y salud.

—Mañana no tendré clases, ¿Podemos ir al parque de diversiones?

—Sabes que no puedo, tengo la tesis encima, estoy ocupado. Ve con Armin.

—Pero…

—Eren, mueve la boca tengo prisa.

Entro a mi habitación por un libro que necesito y por el cargador de la laptop, abro el cajón donde se supone que tengo el cargador y termino dando con un papel, arrugado y olvidado, lo desdoblo para saber si guardarlo o tirarlo a la basura, su contenido me detiene unos segundos, aquel dibujo… lo había olvidado, lo admito.

—Levi, ya termine.

—Lávate los dientes y toma tus cosas.

≈_**8 años después≈**_

—Pasaras las vacaciones con mi madre.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Eren me mira horrorizado. —El año pasado también las pase con ella, y el antepasado y hace dos años… no es justo.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerme cargo de ti en vacaciones, tengo trabajo que hacer y recuerda que voy a empezar el Doctorado.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, ya no soy un niño, tengo catorce.

—Eres un niño para mí, desastroso, ruidoso, rebelde y molesto.

Aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño.

—No soy un niño. —Grita antes de golpear la mesa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Últimamente ha estado más irritable de lo normal, se molesta por cualquier cosa, hace berrinche por cualquier tontería, incluso ha estado bajando en sus calificaciones, trate de hablar con sus profesores, todos dicen que su único amigo es Armin y es el único con el que se junta, no hace destrozos y que tampoco se mete en problemas, aunque es algo distraído y que muchas veces lo han atrapado dibujando en clases u otras veces también escribiendo, aunque dicen que es parte de la adolescencia, también debo de tener cuidado en que no se me escape de las manos su comportamiento y disciplina.

Por otro lado mi madre dice que es un excelente niño, tranquilo y bastante atento, siempre le ayuda en todo y que nunca se queja de los trabajos que le pide en el jardín o los quehaceres de la casa, se sorprende que sepa hacer limpieza a la perfección, ella lo consiente demasiado en mi opinión.

También intente hablar con Armin pero fue un fracaso total, parecen demasiado unidos y ninguno pensaría en traicionar al otro, lo que me hace pensar que él sabe algo que yo no, algún tipo de secreto que no he descubierto. Aunque tampoco es como si fuera misión imposible hacer hablar al chico.

§

—¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre

—Bien.

Me levanto de la mesa y recojo sus platos llenos de comida, los cubro con plástico y después me voy a mi habitación, tengo trabajo que hacer, un reporte que entregar en la empresa.

—¿Levi? —Su vocecilla me llega después de varias horas, toca ligeramente la madera de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —No separo la vista de la pantalla de la laptop.

—¿Puedo… dormir contigo esta noche?

**Recta final.**

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	25. Color Plata: Ciclo de vida

**Advertencias: Saltos cortos en el tiempo.**

**Color Plata: Ciclo de vida.**

≈**10 años después de la adopción.≈**

**Agosto.**

Las manos de Eren tiemblan sobre el teclado de la laptop, la pantalla esta en blanco, en el centro hay un circulo indicando que la pagina está cargándose. Lleva así como unos quince minutos.

—Necesito agua. —Dice sin despegar la mirada del computador.

Salgo de la habitación, voy a la cocina y sirvo dos vasos con agua, en un platón vacío una bolsa de frituras, tal vez con eso se le calmen los nervios.

—Levi. —Grita escandalosamente, tomándome desprevenido y provocando que un par de frituras se caigan sobre la mesa.

—Demonios, no grites de ese modo, asustas a cualquiera. —Digo fingiendo molestia y entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Él tiene las manos en los ojos, apretando los labios, tiene las mejillas mojadas y más lagrimas resbalan por ellas, sus hombros tiemblan demasiado, de repente hipa y otras, sorbe la nariz de forma estruendosa.

Relajo los hombros y pongo, los vasos en la mesa, la pantalla se ha bloqueado, intento volver a abrirla pero Eren me rodea la cintura enterrando la cara en mi vientre, llora como un bebé, mojando la tela de la camisa, creo que está moqueando incluso.

—Tranquilo. —Trato de palmear su espalda de forma torpe. —Tranquilo.

—Me… qued… de. —Sorbe ruidosamente y me mira con la cara roja y mojada. —Me quede, no puedo creerlo.

Sonrió.

—Idiota, es obvio, fui yo quien te preparo para ese examen después de todo.

Salta de su lugar y enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estrangulándome, entierra su cabeza en sus brazos y continúa llorando, como si el ser aceptado en la preparatoria fuera totalmente un sueño inalcanzable.

—Vamos, deja de hacer drama, tampoco es el fin del mundo, ahora solo concéntrate en mantener el lugar, no lo desperdicies.

—Lo sé, estoy demasiado contento. —Susurra sin soltarme.

—¿Quieres algo para festejar? No es el puntaje que esperaba, es demasiado mediocre para ti, pero está bien, el día que te titules con honores te comprare un auto, ahora confórmate con un gato o un pez.

Él se ríe, me suelta y con la manga del suéter se limpia los mocos, le doy un manotazo y él sonríe divertido.

—Eres un asco como persona. —Murmuro mientras veo la mancha transparente en la tela del suéter. —Lava eso antes de que vomite.

—Y el exagerado soy yo. —Dice mientras se quita la prenda. —Y no… creo que no necesito nada, estoy contento con quedarme, creo que ese es el regalo más grande que pudiera recibir.

—Que bien, porque tampoco tengo dinero. —Digo sarcásticamente. —Aunque hablo en serio, estoy de oferta, elige lo que desees.

Él parece pensárselo un momento.

Durante varios segundos se queda callado, talla la mancha de fluidos nasales del suéter y luego suspira.

—No vayas a salir con tus pedidos imposibles, como la vez que pediste un castillo de chocolate blanco y decoraciones de caramelo.

—Nunca pedí eso. —Refunfuña.

—Cuando ganaste el concurso de matemáticas.

—Tenía como ocho.

—Como sea, piensa en algo, iré a hacer la cena, si quieres un viaje tendrá que esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano, no acepto idas a Disneyland.

Ríe burlonamente y continúa con su labor.

La cena consiste en lasaña y malteada de fresa, tonteamos un rato sobre posibles cosas que pueda encontrarse en la preparatoria, materias que probablemente curse y cosas por el estilo, parece demasiado emocionado con empezar las clases, a mitad de la cena el timbre suena y él es el que se dispone a abrir, los gritos me llegan hasta el comedor, suspiro y me levanto de la silla, al parecer tendremos invitados hoy.

—¿Qué puntajes sacaste? —Pregunta Eren con emoción mientras él y Armin se adentran al comedor.

—Ciento ocho, estaba demasiado nerviosos, creí que no iba a quedarme.

Eren golpe la espalda del chico.

—Pero… Por Dios eres Armin, el nerd más grande de la secundaria, sería imposible que no te quedaras en la primera opción.

Armin se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

—Buenas Noches, Levi. —Saluda una vez que me divisa.

—Hola, felicidades por los resultados. —Digo.

—Bueno mi puntaje es de noventa y ocho aciertos, supere el puntaje que pedía la escuela, estoy bastante contento.

—Un puntaje bastante malo. —Comento. — ¿Quieres cenar? ¿Armin?

Eren finge poner mala cara.

—Oh no, lo siento, solo venía a ver dónde es que Eren se había quedado, me emociona que ambos estemos en la misma escuela de nuevo. —El chiquillo sonríe.

—Anda, toma asiento, debemos festejar con malteada. —Eren obliga al chico a sentarse, corre a la cocina y prepara más malteada, después regresa con tres copas preparadas con chantillí, chispas de colores y una galleta de vainilla.

Él y Armin fingen brindar por su nueva vida preparatoriana.

—Bueno, diviértanse, iré a terminar un proyecto.

**§**

Miro el reloj que esta sobre el buró, parpadeo pesadamente, me quito los anteojos y me restriego los ojos, son casi las dos de la mañana, la luz de la pantalla se me hace muy brillante y las letras se notan borrosas, me estresa un poco.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina a buscar un poco de leche y galletas, sirvo un poco del líquido en una taza y un puñado de galletas en un plato.

—¿Aun no vas a dormir?

Siento un escalofrió recorriendo la espalda y estoy a punto de lanzar la taza cuando veo a Eren recargado sobre el desayunador.

—Creí que ya te habías ido a dormir, ¿Por qué demonios andas por la casa como un fantasma? Casi sufro de un paro cardiaco.

—Lo siento, estaba esperando a que fueras a dormir.

—No lo hagas, tienes que dormir temprano, ya terminaron las vacaciones, debes descansar, sino no rendirás en la escuela.

—Tú rindes en tu trabajo.

—Es diferente, ya estoy acostumbrado, ¿Quién crees que me obligaba a dormir hasta tarde por contarle cuentos de hadas? ¿O por orinarse en las sabanas?

—Lo siento.

Lleva una cobija enredada al cuerpo, cubriéndose desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas, es una cobija que tiene desde hace años, antes podía enredarlo cual taco y jugar con él mientras gritaba que lo soltara, amarrarlo en la cama para que no rodara y callera al piso o simplemente amarrarlo para que no me molestara, era casi imposible que pudiera salir por su cuenta, ahora ha crecido diez centímetros más que yo, a pesar de que tiene una complexión delgada es casi imposible que pueda enredarlo y obligarlo a dormir, se desataría en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Me llevo la taza a los labios y sorbo del líquido.

—Ya estas demasiado grande como para dormir por tu cuenta, Eren.

Traga saliva y agacha la mirada.

—¿Puede ser como parte de mi regalo?

—Algún día vivirás solo y no voy a estar allí para dormir contigo.

—Iré contigo entonces.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

Camino a su lado y enredo su cabello.

—¿Cómo fue que creciste tanto?

**§**

—Eres mucho más alto que yo, ¿Cómo pretendes dormir de esta manera? Demonios, Eren, en serio eres una molestia.

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa que tú no hayas crecido.

—Cállate o te mandare a dormir al sótano.

—Lo siento.

Eren entierra su rostro en mi pecho y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, cierras los ojos y expande una sonrisa en los labios, se acurruca como su fuera un gato, desde la primera vez que durmió conmigo siempre ha elegido acostarse de esta manera, a veces siento que es demasiado incomodo hasta para él pero prefiere estar así durante toda la noche.

—No te entiendo, tienes una cama para ti solo pero prefieres meterte en mi cama solo por mero capricho, estar en un limitado espacio y no moverte para nada.

—Me gusta estar así, me gusta el olor que desprendes cuando terminas de bañarte. —Dice restregando su mejilla sobre mi brazo.

—Pareces un cachorro, dijiste que esto contaba como parte de tu regalo, ¿Cuál es la otra parte?

—Mañana te lo diré, hay que dormir. —Bosteza ruidosamente y después de unos segundos comienza a roncar.

Al amanecer tengo un buen dolor muscular bastante interesante, trato de no moverme demasiado para no despertar a Eren, tiene las comisuras de los labios llenas de saliva, aun ronca, hace sonidos con la nariz y murmura cosas extrañas, me meto a la ducha para quitar el aroma a sabanas.

Al salir del baño, el chiquillo ha desaparecido, ha tendido la cama, supongo que se ha ido a dar un baño él también, busco un traje entre la ropa del armario y el aroma a comida llega hasta mis fosas nasales, huevo y jamón. ¿Qué está preparando?

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo, en términos prácticos él no es una persona de confianza en la cocina, prefiero mil veces dejar a un gato frente a una sartén que al mocoso berrinchudo.

Tomo el saco de uno de los ganchos dentro del armario y salgo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —Pregunto acomodándome la corbata.

Él se asoma por el arco del desayunador y termina de enredar la corbata en mi lugar.

—Preparo el desayuno. —Sonríe y después vuelve su atención a la comida, lleva un mandil que compre hace ya un tiempo, cuando tuvo ese ataque de ayudar en todo, incluso en la cocina, me sorprende que aún lo conserve.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—No, para nada, es solo que me he levantado de buen humor. —Murmura mientras da vuelta a una omelette.

Lo miro por un instante, de seguro está tramando algo o sabe que su regalo va a molestarme, es amable la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando esa amabilidad supera estándares es cuando posiblemente debo de preocuparme porque algo malo a pasar después de eso.

No comento nada, finjo indiferencia y trato de concentrarme en acomodar los portafolios que necesitare hoy en la oficina, en verdad esto es aburrido.

Ambos desayunamos en silencio, como si estuviéramos esperando la reacción del otro ante nuestras acciones, trato de ignorarlo por un rato hasta que él mismo es el que rompe la atmosfera.

—Ya sé que es lo que quiero de regalo. —Comenta cuando estoy a punto de dejar los platos en el fregadero, aprieta la tela de la camiseta entre sus dedos, tiene la cabeza agachada evitando el contacto visual.

Así que después de todo tengo razón y es algo que va a molestarme o que no puedo darle porque lo tiene prohibido o simplemente porque no me parece.

—¿Qué cosa? —Aunque trato de no apresurar las cosas.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

**§**

**Diciembre.**

El aroma a café inunda todo el lugar, es un poco empalagoso y hace que me pique la nariz, aun me pregunto cómo es que este puede ser el lugar favorito de Riko, no creí que ella fuera de ese tipo de chicas rosas.

—… no quiso darme el presupuesto que le pedí, metí una carta al Estado y ahora está en la cárcel.

—Interesante. —Murmuro llevándome la taza a los labios.

Ella suspira con exageración.

—No me prestas atención, llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos y esa es la única frase que puedes dedicarme, Dios, ya no se puede confiar en alguien. —Se lleva la mano a la frente y dramatiza.

—En efecto.

—Ay, vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dejado de vernos? ¿Seis años? ¿Siete? No lo sé, perdí la cuenta, después de irme al extranjero, ¿Quiero saber que has hecho en todo este tiempo? ¿Conseguiste novia? ¿Esposa? ¿Un excelente trabajo que paga un yate? ¿Concubinas? ¿Irte al extranjero, traficar droga y esclavos? ¿Matar el tiempo en el patio? ¿Besar una cabra?

—No, no, si, no, no, si y ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

—Nada, solo estoy emocionada. ¿Eren aún vive contigo?

—Si.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Unos catorce? ¿Quince?

—En marzo cumple diecisiete.

Abre los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? —Sonríe y se lleva un pedazo de pastel a la boca. —¿Casi once años? El tiempo pasa rápido y han pasado demasiadas cosas en todo este lapso.

—Así es. ¿Tú que has hecho de tu vida? ¿Todo lo anterior?

—Excepto besar a una cabra, no soy zoofilica.

Arqueo una ceja y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ha sido un chiste. —Dice mordiendo el tenedor. —Pero me he divertido, ha sido algo nuevo, he hecho demasiadas cosas.

Riko estudio Derecho en el extranjero, se tituló con honores y después se dedicó a especializarse en Derecho penal, siguió los mismos pasos que sus padres y abuelos, ahora es una abogada reconocida a nivel nacional y medio internacional, no perdimos contacto en todo este tiempo, continuamente nos masajeábamos vía celular o internet, hablábamos durante varias horas los primeros años, ella se quejaba de lo pésimo que era estar en una Universidad privada para señoritas, con internado incluido, decía que las chicas eran demasiado aburridas y las profesoras demasiado estrictas. Al paso de los años la comunicación se fue haciendo menos, un mensaje cada mes o cada tres, hasta ahora, que me llamo para avisar que estaba en la ciudad y que deseaba verme, ya no es una adolescente con apariencia nerd y boba, ahora es una mujer bastante elegante y estrafalaria, me recuerda demasiado a Zöe, la médico que atendió a Eren antes de que lo adoptara.

Hablamos de varias cosas, los casos que ha ganado, la forma en la que los gano y su fama que se eleva con cada mes, los pretendientes que tiene y todos los que ha rechazado, porque según ella, es demasiado joven y exitosa como para casarse, piensa en subir hasta el cielo y cuando no tenga nada más con lo que divertirse se encerrara en casa a ser una simple mujer ama de casa.

—Por cierto, hay algo que me da curiosidad. —Dice.

Una mesera se acerca a ver si deseamos otra cosa, Riko pide otra rebanada de pastel de queso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo arreglaste el malentendido con Eren? Me refiero a lo del matrimonio y ese tipo de cosas, antes de irme él aún tenía esa idea.

Esta vez soy yo el que suspira con dramatismo.

—Aun no lo arreglo.

**§**

**Marzo.**

El sol calienta demasiado este año, al parecer el calentamiento global sigue siendo pan de cada día, me pregunto en que momento terminaremos convertidos en antorchas humanas.

—Prefiero el departamento, esta casa encierra más el calor. —Se queja Eren mientras trata de ventilarse con la ligera camisa que trae puesta, esta sudoroso y tiene le cabello pegado como si fuera gel.

—Aguanta hasta que las clases finalicen, después podremos ir a la casa de mi madre.

—No creo sobrevivir hasta entonces, falta un mes para que el ciclo termine y ya siento que muero.

—No me toques, estás pegajoso.

—Pero tu piel es fresca.

Me alejo de él asqueado pero se empeña en pegar su cara en la mía como si fuera un muégano.

—Estas sudando, aléjate de mí.

—Es parte natural del ser humano, déjame abrazarte, eres fresco.

—Ve a poner tu cabeza dentro del congelador si tanto calor tienes, no me toques, eres asqueroso en este instante.

—Eso hiere mis sentimientos. —Finge llorar. —Algún día tienes que superar las bacterias.

El celular suena en un sonido corto, anunciando un mensaje, camino hasta él, prendo la pantalla y aparece un número desconocido.

"_Me pregunto cómo es que has logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin mí, ese chiquillo insoportable que vive contigo ¿Sigue mojando la cama?"_

—Mikasa. —Susurro.

Marco el número, se dan solo dos timbrazos y una voz suave contesta.

—_¿A que me has extrañado?_

—No, todos los días he orado para que me llamen a tu funeral.

Una risa se escucha del otro lado.

—_Que gracioso, solo deseaba decirte que saques a ese mocoso de la casa porque voy de visita._

—¿Quién dijo que te quiero de visita?

—_Sexto sentido. _

—¿Cuándo llegas?

—_En un par de semanas, primero tengo que ir a visitar al abuelo y a mi madre, no he estado en el país por demasiado tiempo._

—Esta bien, aunque ya no vivo en el departamento…

—_Lo sé, la tía Kushel me lo ha dicho._

—Entonces hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—_Ok._

La llamada termina de la misma forma que empezó.

—¿Quién era? —Pregunta Eren solo de acercarse.

—Mikasa, ¿La recuerdas?

El chico no evita una cara de repulsión absoluta.

—Oh Dios, la detesto.

—Que bien, porque viene de visita.

**Recta final.**

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	26. Color Gris: Retorno

**Color Gris: Retorno.**

—¿De visita? No, Dios, no.—Eren frunce el ceño y también los labios.

—Creo que ambos son lo suficientemente adultos como para evitar peleas, ¿No? Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Durante todo este tiempo, es la segunda vez que se de ella, después de que dejara el país simplemente desapareció, como si jamás hubiese existido, una vez hable con su madre para saber cómo estaba, fue cuando me entere que se había ido y ahora que se de sus deseos de volver, no sé bien que fue de ella, si termino la universidad, si está casada, desempleada, lo que dudo ya que es muy inteligente, pero en realidad no sé qué fue de ella en todo este tiempo.

—Pues no la quiero aquí. —Recrimina.

—Qué pena, es mi casa, son mis reglas, si no quieres verla enciérrate en tu habitación o ve con Armin.

Hace una mueca de desagrado, frunce más el entrecejo e infla las mejillas, parece una ardilla muy enojada por sus nueces.

—Para compensarlo te llevare por un helado, ¿Te parece?

Su semblante se relaja y parece pensárselo un instante.

—Está bien, ¿Podemos ir a nadar después?

—Lo que sea solo deja de poner cara de amargado, te saldrán arrugas.

≈**30 de marzo (cumpleaños de Eren)≈**

—Trata de no hacer asquerosidades, ¿Quieres?

—Es mi pastel, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Sí, pero no solo tú…

—Ya, Levi, déjalo estar, es su cumpleaños después de todo, deja que haga lo que quiera.

—Lo consientes demasiado, Kushel, por eso es un niño mimado. —Interviene Kenny. —Si yo lo educara sería un hombre y no una nena berrinchuda.

—No soy una nena, anciano.

—Eren.

—¿A quién le dices anciano? Mocoso, estoy en mi mejor forma.

—Forma de pasa, querrás decir.

—Eren.

—Ya, ustedes dos parecen niños. —Mi madre se cubre los labios para evitar reír.

—No es gracioso, Kushel, ese niñato me faltó al respeto, necesita disciplina.

—Y tú una mordaza, hablas mucho.

—Eren, ya cállate, solo empeoras todo, solo parte el maldito pastel.

—Pero es que él empezó, siempre me molesta, parece fósil.

Desde la adopción de Eren, tanto el cómo Kenny siempre se la viven peleando, discuten y se gritan, cuando Eren era pequeño, Kenny se aprovechaba de sus mejillas, las estiraba hasta hacerle llorar o hasta que mi madre lo golpeara con la sartén, lo que era más probable, pelaban con las almohadas como si fuera una batalla real, eso muchas veces provoco que el pequeño Eren saliera volando gracias a la fuerza y velocidad de la almohada de Kenny pero no lloraba se levantaba del piso y se lanzaba a golpes contra el anciano, por mi parte jamás hice nada, solo me sentaba y observaba el espectáculo, ya que siempre llevaba mi madre a defenderlo. Si Eren se caía y lloraba, era culpa de Kenny. Si Eren se fracturaba era culpa de Kenny. En fin cualquier cosa que a Eren le sucediera y terminara mal era culpa de Kenny y tenía que pagarlo con mi madre molesta por fastidiar a su pequeño niño.

—Ya pediste tu deseo, cariño. —Dice mi madre mientras le palmea la espalda.

—Oh, cierto.

Se pone una vela, mi madre se encarga de prenderla y después de cerrar los ojos y pensar por un instante sopla la flama con energía, todos aplauden, Kenny hace uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos y Eren comienza de nueva cuenta con los insultos.

—Bien partamos el pastel.

Mi madre parece muy emocionada, sonríe demasiado y está demasiado atenta a cada detalle del festejo.

—Dios, mi niño ya es grande. —Murmura varias veces.

—Yo soy tu hijo. —Digo mientras le ayudo a lavar los platos pasteleros.

—Vamos no seas celoso, cariño, también estuve muy emocionada en todos tus cumpleaños, pero la diferencia es que no pude disfrutar del todo tu adolescencia, siempre estuve trabajando y tú estuviste muy lejos y ahora con Eren es como volver a reiniciar. —Me dedica una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Como ha sido una comida muy sencilla, por petición de Eren, no dura demasiado, solo unas cuantas horas, los únicos invitados son Kenny, mi madre y Armin, Riko ha dicho que después le mandara su regalo, ha tenido que salir por algunos asuntos.

Mi madre se tiene que ir antes de las siete de la tarde porque mi padre ha tenido un problema, con ella también Kenny se despide y cuando solo estamos los tres, Eren y Armin se dedican a jugar con el x-box hasta que por supuesto la madre de Armin habla para pedirle que regrese a casa.

Al final toda la casa estaba sucia, había trastes llenos de chantillí y cosas por el estilo regadas por todos lados, iba a ser una larga noche.

Eren me ayudo a limpiar la sala en silencio, recogió los trastes para llevarlos al fregadero y barrio la basura, deshaciéndose de ella, al final yo me dedico a lavar el resto.

—Te ayudo. —Dice acercándose hasta donde estoy.

—No es necesario, si quieres ve a tu habitación a abrir tus regalos, después de todo es tu día. —Comento mientras preparo el jabón.

—Oh, no importa me he divertido mucho. —Sonríe y moja el estropajo en el jabón tomando un plato. —Gracias por la fiesta, me ha gustado.

—Lo sé, siempre ha sido así todos los años. —Tomo una cacerola y quito las partes quemadas de la comida.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, enjabonando los platos y cucharas y enjuagándolos después, de vez en cuando noto que las manos de Eren tiemblan y otras en las que suspira demasiado, no creo que deba leer mentes para saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente en ese instante.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. —Susurro.

Él se gira, mirándome sorprendido.

—Yo…

Alzo la vista.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste de deseo esta vez? Supongo que nada diferente a lo habitual, ¿Me equivoco?

Vuelve a suspirar, gira su rostro, fingiendo poner atención de nuevo a lavar trastes.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—Creí que ya lo habías comprendido. —Contesto.

—Aunque esta vez estas equivocado, no he pedido lo de siempre.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

—No puedo decirlo, no se cumpliría entonces.

—Sigues creyendo en eso…

—Sigo teniendo esperanzas.

Su voz se corta al final, como si quisiera ocultar que empezara a llorar en cualquier momento, se gira y talla con debilidad la superficie de un pequeño plato, después abre la llave para ponerlo debajo del agua. Es el último de todos.

Me seco las manos en una toalla pequeña, veo el reloj que está arriba del refrigerador, son las diez de la noche, es la primera vez que iré a dormir temprano.

—Bien, mañana…—Me veo interrumpido abruptamente cuando Eren torpemente toma mi rostro y pega sus labios a los míos, me toma por sorpresa que no sé qué hacer, tiene los ojos apretados y frunce la nariz. No se mueve ni hace nada, solo que queda pegado a mí.

—Eren. —Le doy un pequeño empujón alejándolo, me mira con la cara roja y brillante, desvía la mirada y sale de la cocina a toda velocidad.

≈**Una semana después.≈**

Mikasa manda un mensaje a mitad de la tarde diciendo que está a pocos minutos de llegar, me tengo que esforzar por cocinar algo no tan común para recibirla, es algo así como un tratado de paz después de que nosotros termináramos en tan malos tratos. Aunque eso signifique soportar el pésimo carácter de Eren por todo lo que resta del día, contesta por todo, rueda los ojos constantemente, no hace nada por acomodar su habitación, en fin… un malcriado de primera. Por supuesto… la llegada de Mikasa no es el único factor para su mal humor.

—Al menos trata de fingir poner buena cara.

—Esta es la única que tengo. —Contesta sin separarse de la pantalla de la televisión.

Arqueo una ceja y entonces voy a la conexión para quitar los cables de la consola y la televisión.

—¿Por qué lo quitas?

—Mi casa, mis reglas… ¿Lo olvidas? No creas que por ser más alto que yo y con peor carácter vas a lograr lo que tú quieras, puedo patearte el trasero en cuestión de segundos y mostrarte lo que es la disciplina.

Veo como pasa saliva, parpadea un momento antes de separar los labios, listo para contestarme pero es interrumpido por el timbre de la casa.

—Ve a abrir.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué?

Aprieta la mandíbula y con gesto molesto azota los controles sobre el sillón y se levanta agresivamente, da pisotones hasta llegar a la puerta y abrir.

—A pero si es el niño moja camas. —Mikasa entra a la casa antes incluso de que se le indique. —¿A que me han extrañado?

—En realidad no, esperábamos que tu avión se estrellase. —Contesta Eren de forma aburrida.

—Eren.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes.

Mikasa me dedica una mirada interrogativa con una ceja arqueada.

—Con que así lo has educado, ¿Eh? —Luego se encoje de hombros y se acerca a saludarme directamente, se cuelga de mi cuello besando mi mejilla.

—Creo que estas demasiado cerca, Mikasa.

Ella sonríe y se recarga sobre mi hombro.

—¿Ah si?

**No todo es como parece.**

**Recta final.**

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	27. Color Terracota: Análisis

**Color Terracota: Análisis.**

—Mikasa, solo haz el favor de quitarte de encima. —Murmuro sin mucho ánimo.

—Oh, vamos, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿Acaso no me echabas de menos?

—Ya escuchaste, Mikasa, quítatele de encima. —Gruñe Eren entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ara? ¿Alguien esta celoso?

El chico frunce la nariz, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión molesta e irritada en su rostro, realmente parece muy enfadado.

—Ya, ustedes dos. —Con un movimiento no tan brusco alejo a Mikasa.

Ella sonríe de lado y después suelta una carcajada divertida.

—Ya, ya, solo estoy jugando.

—Pues no es divertido. —Eren entorna los ojos y nos pasa de largo, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación

Frunzo el ceño.

—Lamento eso, usualmente no es así.

Mikasa se cruza de brazos, su expresión de burla ha desaparecido, ahora tiene un semblante serio, mira en dirección en laque Eren ha desaparecido con interés.

—Hablas de él como si fuera una mascota, solo es un adolescente. —Dice sin apartar la vista.

—Eso no justifica su actitud.

—Tal vez su adolescencia no, pero sus pensamientos e ideales sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Su mirada se desvía hasta verme a mí, parpadea lentamente antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Aun no lo comprendes? Acabo de llegar y ya lo hago. —Luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza enterrando los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello.

La miro confundido, intento preguntar a qué se refiere pero me interrumpe con un movimiento de manos rápido.

—Ayúdame solo a llevar mis maletas a mi habitación. —Se cuelga un bolso y toma una maleta pequeña. —No me quedare mucho tiempo, debo volver a mis deberes también.

—Claro.

…**..§….**

—Eren.

Abro la puerta de su habitación, él está sobre la cama, jugando con la PSP, tiene un semblante de lo más enojado y molesto, presiona los botones de la consola con enojo.

—Eren.

—¿Qué?

—No me contestes de esa forma.

Mira a otro lado con la nariz fruncida y las mejillas infladas.

—Lo siento.

—No tolerare ese comportamiento tan maleducado, no tienes que ser un patán con Mikasa, solo ha venido de visita, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto. Esa actitud me decepciona.

Las palabras parecen hacer algún tipo de efecto en él, su cara parece más de dolor que de molestia.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto bajando la voz.

El separa los labios para responder pero después cambia de idea.

—Solo no me cae bien, nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien.

—Han pasado diez años, Eren, creo que…

—Solo la tolerare el tiempo que se quede, no me pidas más ¿Si?

Agacha la mirada con un toque de algo que no reconozco, tristeza o cansancio.

—Esta bien. —Contesto de la misma forma.

Trago saliva, me gustaría decir otra cosa, reprenderlo, quizás, tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón o parecido pero soy incapaz, como si el hecho de verlo con los ánimos por el suelo me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Salgo de la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que entre, Mikasa está afuera tiene una cara seria como si fuera a regañarme a mí por alguna travesura o algo indebido que hecho.

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —Pregunta después de uno segundos en silencio.

—No creo que…

Me palmea el hombro y con tranquilidad toma el picaporte de la puerta y entra, al inicio escucho como Eren se queja de su presencia pero después Mikasa le dice que solo serán unos minutos.

Bajo las escaleras hasta mi estudio, esto no me incube a mí.

Hay algunos trabajos que debo revisar y también unas llamadas que hacer, el trabajo dentro de la oficina de repente se acumuló, al parecer mi padre cometió un accidente y entre mi madre y yo estamos arreglándolo todo, no es grave pero si algo tedioso, tengo pensado trabajar hasta tarde, dentro de mis planes estaba pedir un mes de vacaciones para ir con Eren a la playa del otro lado del país, aquí no es muy apetecible, el sol es un infierno, allá es un clima más tropical y fresco, así podríamos disfrutar las vacaciones, o al menos él podría disfrutarlas un poco. Aunque todos estos problemas que estamos teniendo me hacen pensar en cambiar los planes, tal vez estoy haciéndole más daño del que pienso.

Me paso la lengua por los labios y chasqueo, en verdad el papeleo me estresa y pasar por esta situación no es mucho mejor, la verdad no comprendo que pasa por su mente, entiendo el punto de ser un adolescente consentido y chiqueado por mí y mi familia, es algo casi normal pero creo que ser malcriado de esa forma es cruzar la línea.

Abro uno de los cajones del escritorio para tomar un marca textos especial para un par de hojas, hago una mueca, al parecer lo he dejado en mi habitación.

Al subir las escaleras de nuevo me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle, esos dos han estado muy callados desde que comencé a trabajar, me acerco solo un poco a la puerta, quizá uno ya mato al otro y está tratando de esconder el cadáver. Cualquier cosa de ese tipo podría pasar mientras yo no estoy supervisando.

—… déjame contarte algo ¿Si? — Pregunta Mikasa.

El silencio de Eren me hace imaginar que ha bufado o hecho algún gesto desaprobatorio.

—¿Sabes porque te llegue a odiar tanto? —Continúa ella, Eren no contesta por lo que continua. —Porque eras un estorbo para mí, yo también estuve enamorada de él, al menos eso creía, aun creo en eso, claro, al paso del tiempo, creces y te das cuenta de que en realidad por mucho que madurez no puedes olvidar lo que una vez sentiste, pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de otra persona y quizás empezar una vida pero descubrí que los hombres no me interesan en lo absoluto, mi madre piensa que es algún tipo de etapa por la que estoy pasando. —Suelta una risa para si misma. —Como si tuviera quince, piensa que quizás el hecho de haber estudiado y estudiado, crecer profesionalmente me ha hecho abrir mi panorama y que estoy buscando a alguien de mí mismo ritmo, si fuera así supongo que entonces Levi es el indicado. ¿No crees?

—Por supuesto que no, eres su prima, jamás se fijaría en ti de esa forma. —Contesta Eren de forma casi agresiva y rápida.

—¿Piensas que a ti si te podría ver de "esa" forma? —Contrataca ella.

—No lo sé.

—Te ha estado rechazando todos estos años, ¿Me equivoco?

Pasa un rato antes de que Mikasa agregue.

—Tu silencio dice mucho, no te cuento todo esto para que me odies aún más, solo es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Contarte mi punto de vista, yo ya no lo veo de esa forma, por supuesto, ambos compartimos la misma sangre, ya no soy una niña con esperanzas falsas, pero tú y yo estamos compartiendo ese mismo… ¿gusto? —Mikasa se aclara la garganta. — ¿Qué piensas hacer si esto sigue así durante mucho tiempo? ¿Si jamás llegara a enamorarse de ti como tú lo estas de él?

De nuevo se abre un silencio incómodo.

—Él jamás te ha visto de otra forma que no sea la de un hijo, al igual que él me veía como su molesta prima menor. ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

—Solo es temporal. —Las palabras vuelven a Eren de repente. —Solo temporal, no soy su hijo, jamás lo he sido, una vez que cumpla la mayoría de edad…

—Serás libre, lo sé, pero… ¿Crees que cambie su perspectiva? ¿Qué de repente te vera como su amante?

—Yo…

—No lo tomes a mal, simplemente quiero que pienses en eso, es tiempo de que tú también empieces a pensar un poco en ti mismo.

Escucho el rechinar de la cama, la puerta se abre y Mikasa sale, se sorprende al verme pero después cierra la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Jamás te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de la puerta?

No contesto, decir que lo siento sería una mentira, o decir que no era mi intención, si así fuera en realidad jamás habría escuchado la conversación en primer lugar.

—¿Escúchate todo? —Pregunta con voz baja.

—No.

—Pero si lo más importante, tu expresión de confusión lo dice todo. —Pasa a un lado mío con los brazos cruzados. —Vamos a caminar ¿Te parece?

La sigo hasta salir de la casa, el sol ha dejado de brillar tanto, parece que empezara a llover en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué piensas?

Su voz me llega de un lugar muy lejano, uno que no reconozco.

—¿De que? —Pregunto.

—De lo que escúchate, por supuesto.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

¿Qué pienso al respecto?

—¿Estoy sorprendido?

—No me cabe duda, tienes una cara de interrogativa muy grande, supongo que jamás te imaginaste mi pequeño y obscuro secreto, ¿Verdad?

—No, la verdad no.

Lanza una risa de burla y después se abraza a sí misma.

—Jamás me importo que mis padres se divorciaran, pero creí que sería un buen pretexto para ir a vivir contigo.

—¿Tiene importancia ahora?

—No, no la tiene en lo absoluto. No quería hablar de mí, sino de Eren. ¿Sabes en que está metido?

—Explícate.

—Una vez me encontré a Riko en Suiza, ella me conto todo, o al menos una parte, supuse que era solo un juego pero ahora… he confirmado que en realidad no es así, Eren en verdad te quiere más allá de ser solo su salvador.

—No…

—Lo es, él no te ve como su tutor, como su padre o salvador, cuidador y demás, al principio él no comprendía todo eso, lo de la propuesta de matrimonio y todo ese juego, solo era un niño, pero de alguna forma creo esa dependencia hacia ti, llegando a transfórmala en algo más…

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Eso mismo te estoy preguntando ¿Qué piensas hacer? En este juego solo hay dos opciones y una de ellas es el odio.

Me quedo callado durante varios minutos.

Creo que es demasiado para procesar en un rato, no es que jamás tomara en cuenta todas esas confesiones de Eren desde que era pequeño hasta la actual, aunque tampoco las tome muy en serio, es decir, como hacerlo cuando aún es un niño, no sabe nada, siempre pensé que solo era un juego, algo sin demasiada importancia, pensé que no debería preocuparme, que en algún momento llegaría alguien más a su vida y entonces él me olvidaría, eso pensé…

—No sé si puedo ser capaz de verlo de esa forma. —Susurro.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, no es algo que me haya estado preocupando. Para mí era un juego.

—Para él no, solo lo estas hiriendo.

—Sentir algo por él está mal.

—¿Te estas reprimiendo?

Me detengo y agacho la mirada, es demasiado… es…

—¿Qué sientes tú por él?

**Recta final.**

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	28. Color Jade: Despedida

**Color Jade: Despedida.**

En mucho tiempo es la primera vez que compro una cajetilla de cigarrillos y no paro de fumar hasta que esta está completamente vacía, la primera vez que lo hice fue hace ya hace algunos años cuando la empresa tuvo unos problemas y no podíamos resolverlos, tal vez se deba a los nervios, tal vez simplemente quiero llenar de humo mi cerebro para tapar los problemas, tal vez esa es la razón original.

Hay un débil repiqueteo en el techo, al parecer este día no dejara de llover tampoco, toda la semana a estado lloviendo, mi madre una vez dijo que la lluvia representaba la tristeza de los niños, que cada niño que lloraba o que no se sentía feliz provocaba la lluvia, es obvio que ya no creo en ese cuento pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás se pueda aplicar a ese momento.

Cierro los ojos y salgo del techo que me protege de la lluvia, es tarde y debo volver a casa, rápidamente la chamarra que traigo puesta se mancha de gotitas diminutas de agua, al estar lloviendo todo este tiempo el calor ha dejado de subir y ahora hace algo de frio, meto las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra y camino de regreso, llevo mucho tiempo fuera, Eren preguntara donde es que he estado y tendré que mentirle, igual que todas las veces que me lo ha estado preguntando estos días. Porque en realidad no hay una respuesta a ese pregunta inocente que hace, en realidad no voy a ningún lado, solo necesito alejarme un poco de ese entorno donde él está para poder pensar.

Mikasa solo vino a plantar dudas e indecisión dentro de mí, le pedí que regresara a su casa, ella no se quejó, solo paso un día más aquí, para visitar a unos amigos y después se marchó, fue bueno para mí y también para Eren, su estado de ánimo mejoro bastante.

Eren.

Eren.

¿Qué voy a hacer con él?

Sé que una parte de mi sabía que en realidad él ha estado hablando en serio sobre ese "enamoramiento", la otra parte aún cree que es parte de un juego, cree que Eren sigue siendo aquel niño inocente que se prendía de mi para cruzar la calle o que se acurrucaba en mi pecho a la hora de dormir, igual a un koala bebé, mi todo yo quiere creer que ese Eren sigue allí, el niño insoportable que siempre pedía helado de chocolate cuando íbamos al supermercado, el mocoso que jugaba a los superhéroes a la hora del baño, con quien jugaba en la bañera quedando empapados y con dolor de estómago por reír demasiado, ese niño que de alguna forma me hizo la vida más difícil pero también divertida, era él quien me hacia reír después de un día pesado en la preparatoria o la universidad, cuando llegaba después del trabajo los fines de semana, ese niño siempre estaba allí esperando mi llegada para contarle un cuento o para relatar el contenido de una película… ¿Quién es ahora?

Definitivamente ya no es un niño de seis años a quien puedo enredar en las cobijas cual taco para que me deje estudiar en paz o a quien puedo aplastar las mejillas para molestarlo y reírme de él, ahora es un adolescente que no me ve como una autoridad o como la persona que se ha hecho cargo de él por todo este tiempo.

¿Yo lo vi como un hijo todo este tiempo?

No, la verdad no, quizás lo vi como un hermano pequeño a quien cuidar a tiempo completo, mi madre después de todo nos traía regalos a ambos en navidad o en nuestros cumpleaños, nos deseaba las buenas noches los fines de semana que nos visitaba.

Pero…

¿Puedo llegar a sentir lo mismo que él?

¿Después de haberlo cuidado estos diez años?

¿De haber reído juntos?

¿De haber dormido cual verdolagas después de ver "Winnie Pooh"?

¿Puedo sentir amor por la persona a quien reprendía por orinarse en la cama?

¿A quién calmaba en las noches de pesadillas?

Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos pero…

¿Qué hacer?

No puedo dejar de lado esa pregunta.

He cometido un error muy grande con él.

Y ese error soy yo.

**§**

Navego por la página de internet hasta dar con lo que quiero, doy click en los links pertinentes y meto los datos que me pide cada apartado, meto los números de la tarjeta de crédito y después me comunico con las personas a cargo, hago algunos envíos antes de poder darme un descanso.

He pedido vacaciones por este mes al menos, he estado algo estresado, han pasado demasiadas cosas y la verdad no sé qué más puedo llegar a soportar antes de mandar todo el demonio de una sola patada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Eren abre la puerta del estudio y yo cierro la tapa de la laptop.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. —Contesto.

—¿Seguro? Deberías descansar.

—Tengo vacaciones ¿Lo olvidas?

—Exactamente por eso, deberías dormir, iré a preparar algo de té.

Sin que me dé tiempo a evitarlo simplemente da media vuelta y va a la cocina, preferiría que no se acercara a la cocina, él solo con su presencia hace que todo explote, definitivamente no sé qué voy a hacer con él como no aprenda a cocinar o al menos a aprender a alimentarse a sí mismo.

Después de un rato revisando las páginas de las aerolíneas, Eren vuelve con una charola y una taza de té acompañada por un platito de galletas glaseadas, tiene arrugas en la frente y trata de caminar con cuidado, como si temiera tropezar en cualquier instante.

—Parece que caminas en cuerda floja. —Comento cerrando la laptop y girando la silla a su dirección.

—No quiero que esto se vaya a chorrear.

—¿Acaso eres tan torpe? —Pregunto con voz de burla.

—No, solo que si se cae una gotita de té al piso voy a tener que pulir todo el piso del estudio y la verdad no tengo ganas de limpiar en este instante. —Con el mismo cuidado deja la charola sobre el escritorio después sonríe como si hubiera logrado algo imposible.

—Vas a tener sirvientas de seguro.

—Claro, tú vas a pagarlas, no pienso maltratar mis manos por usar químicos.

Arqueo una ceja.

—No llegas ni a modelo para que te pongas de nena.

Hace una cara de ofensa y después se mira las manos con algo de preocupación.

—Mira, la vecina dijo que su esposo se hizo manicura, para la boda de su hermana y que ahora sus manos son suaves y muy tersas, el otro día me invito para hacérmela a mí también.

Estira los dedos mostrando unos dedos bastante arreglados y perfectamente limpios.

—Deberías ponerte a estudiar en lugar de embellecerte.

Él rueda los ojos.

—Por eso nunca te cuento nada. —Se cruza de brazos y suspira exageradamente.

—¿No? Hablas hasta por los codos, niño.

Me sonríe mostrando sus dientes, sus ojos brillan de una forma diferente esta tarde.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, igual a cuando era pequeño, aunque yo no lo llamaría exactamente dormir, al menos por mi parte, estoy entre la vigilia y el sueño, manteniéndome entre ambos mundos.

Me levanto primero para preparar el desayuno, hago algo sencillo, la verdad no tengo demasiada hambre, pero Eren come demasiado durante las mañanas, cuando él se levanta lo primero que hace es ir a verme y abrazarme por la espalda con un:

—Buenos días. —Su voz suena risueña y susurrante.

—Primero ve a bañarte y después baja a desayunar, anda.

Asiente lentamente y después abandona el lugar restregándose los ojos.

Hoy luce demasiado contento.

Igual que todos estos días.

Doy vuelta al omelett de champiñones, es uno de sus favoritos.

Preparo leche con chocolate, la licuo con hielos.

Hago mini donas de azúcar y saco el helado de la hielera.

Frio waffles y los adorno con miel y frambuesas.

Un rayo de sol se asoma por la ventana, al parecer el clima será mejor que los días pasados.

Justo antes de las diez comenzamos a comer, Eren me pregunta dónde es que pasaremos las vacaciones, dice que desea pasar cada momento conmigo, al menos por este mes ya que después volveré al trabajo y él tiene tres meses más para vagar.

No respondo.

Entro a darme una ducha media hora después y a las doce de la tarde recibo mi llamada.

—Eren. —Grito una vez que la llamada se ha terminado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lo miro por uno segundos antes de agregar.

—Nos vamos, arregla una maleta, guarda todo lo que quieras.

Por un momento me mira confundido.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—No preguntes, es una sorpresa, solo alista la maleta, mete todo, absolutamente todo lo que quieras, nos vamos a mudar.

Nuevamente me mira cómo sino lo creyera.

—¿Mudarnos? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

—Obedece, no hagas preguntas solo hazlo.

Titubea un momento antes de salir disparado a su habitación, escucho el ruido de muchas cosas moviéndose, algunas de ellas se caen y él maldice, después de varios minutos baja corriendo las escaleras con tres maletas sobre él, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y parece demasiado feliz.

Sin decir nada más lo ayudo y subimos las cosas al automóvil, murmura demasiadas cosas, muchas de ellas no las alcanzo a comprender del todo, otras simplemente las ignoro.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Pregunta enredando sus dedos con ansiedad.

—Francia. —Respondo mirando la carretera.

—¿Francia? ¿En serio? Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer, ¿Es verdad?

—Por supuesto, ya he hecho todos los arreglos pertinentes para estar allá.

—¿Arreglos? ¿Qué arreglos?

—¿Dónde crees que viviremos?

—¿Compraste una casa? ¿En serio?

No contesto, solo me limito a asentir.

—Pero… ¿Por qué de repente? ¿Qué paso?

Me quedo callado por un instante, tragando saliva de manera ruidosa.

— No podemos seguir viviendo en este lugar, no si quieres que cumpla mi promesa, ¿Cierto?

Su cara de sorpresa no tiene precio, es como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

Por un instante se queda sin palabras, boquea cual pez fuera del agua, parece que empezara a llorar en cualquier momento, luego se lanza a mi cuello.

—Eren, estoy manejando.

—Estoy tan feliz, nos casaremos ¿En verdad? No lo puedo creer, es… es tan perfecto, solo nosotros en Francia, aunque… aún tengo que terminar mis estudios, no quiero solo tener la secundaria, necesito alcanzar un nivel tan alto como el tuyo… pero…. No, aun no se cocinar, necesito aprender… me pregunto si en Francia hay cursos de cocina, Dios espero que si… —Hace monólogos de ese tipo, primero parece demasiado emocionado y después, al segundo siguiente se está regañando a sí mismo. —Dios, Levi prometo mejorar, aprenderé a cocinar y a hacer todo correctamente.

Sigue murmurando cosas sin sentido todo lo que resta del camino.

Mi celular suena, veo la pantalla y contesto.

—_¿Estás loco? No pensaras hacerlo ¿Verdad?_

—No tienes nada que decir, Mikasa, no vuelvas a marcar. —Dicho eso cuelgo.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Qué quería? —Eren sale de sus monólogos y me mira interrogante.

—Nada.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, con la misma emoción con la que entro al vehículo sale, su sonrisa no puede desaparecer.

_Demasiado contento._

_Demasiado ilusionado._

Le ayudo a sacar las maletas, las registramos, doy los datos que me piden y después voy a poner todo en orden con respecto a los boletos.

Eren espera paciente en la sala de espera.

Compro bocadillos, él sonríe, hago que los guarde en el bolso que se llevara consigo durante el vuelo.

—_Vuelo 315 listo para salir en el andén 2._

—Nuestro vuelo. —Eren se levanta a toda velocidad. —Oye… ¿Por qué tú no has traído maletas?

Un dolor invisible me atraviesa el pecho.

—Lo siento, lo olvide. —Me doy un golpe en la frente. —Olvide decirte que quiero que te adelantes, iré contigo en dos días, hice estos planes sin avisarle a mi madre, tiene que saber que renunciare y tengo cosas que arreglar.

—¿Ah? Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué hare yo solo en Francia? No se francés.

—Son detalles menores, hay una persona que te espera en el aeropuerto.

—¿Cómo sabré quién es?

—_Vuelo 315…_

—Rápido. —Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta el andén.

—¿Levi?

Llegamos a la fila, una de las mujeres nos pide el boleto, rápidamente se lo facilito antes que otra cosa.

—Todo en orden. —Dice una sonrisa. —Que tenga un buen viaje.

Eren entra por el detector de metales limpiamente.

—Lo siento. —Susurro.

Él me ha alcanzado a escuchar, se gira lentamente, su rostro…

_La felicidad emanada desaparece de un solo golpe, quitándole sus esperanzas._

Ahora sabe que le he mentido, que todas esas promesas son una farsa, que nada es verdad… ahora sabe que solo jugué con él para sacarlo de mi vida.

—Lo siento. —Aunque sé que ya no me escucha.

Su rostro se ha deformado en tristeza, confundido por el giro brusco de acontecimientos, no comprende las mentiras hermosas que le he dicho. Su mundo se hace pedazos poco a poco. Un oficial le ayuda a llegar hasta el avión y entonces desaparece… posiblemente para siempre.

Y yo…

—Lo hiciste.

Un par de tacones resuenan detrás de mí, la mujer jadea pesadamente, como si hubiera hecho todo el recorrido corriendo hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Mikasa. —Responde, ¿Por qué?

—Me dijiste que en este juego solo hay dos opciones, una era el odio… pero jamás dijiste cual era la otra. —Susurro.

Doy media vuelta, pasando a su lado sin hacer otro comentario.

Aun así…. Creo que hice lo correcto.

El cielo nuevamente se nubla, perdiendo todo el brillo de esta mañana.

Porque hoy he destrozado el corazón de un niño.

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	29. Epilogo: Tinta de acuarelas

**Epilogo: Tinta de acuarelas.**

La pintura del techo esta desgastada, el cigarro llega a su fin cuando exhalo la última bocada de humo que hay en mi garganta, incluso el vaso frente a mi está completamente vacío, quizá solo quedan unas gotas de licor.

Mikasa se ha hecho cargo de desaparecer absolutamente todo el alcohol de esta casa, incluso partió a la mitad cada cigarrillo que había en mi habitación, me está obligando a vivir en esta realidad a costa de mi voluntad.

Trago saliva y continuo mirando el techo de mi despacho, una lágrima solitaria escapa de mi ojo derecho.

Él me odia.

Tiene razón de ser, ¿No?

Después de todo fui yo el que destruyo su vida al mandarlo a aquel lugar tan lejano, con desconocidos, lejos de su mundo.

Nuevamente soy yo el error de su vida.

Pienso que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que jamás lo hubiera adoptado, así el sufrimiento de ambos seria menos. No lo sé, nadie lo sabría a fin de cuentas, las decisiones que uno toma son responsabilidad de cada quien, somos nosotros los únicos culpables de nuestras desgracias, somos nosotros quienes decidimos qué camino seguir.

Me pregunto porque me siento de esta forma.

Sé que hice lo correcto, si Eren permanecía a mi lado simplemente seguiría haciéndole más daño del necesario, eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos, sabiendo que estaba haciendo bien de todos modos me siento de la forma contraria, destrozado y débil, lamentando el haberlo alejado.

¿Cómo es que estará?

¿Cómo es que se siente?

¿Qué piensa?

Son preguntas que no puedo sacar de mi mente.

Está en un mejor lugar de eso no hay duda, no lo enviaría a algún lado sin saber de su paradero, sé que está bien, de forma económica, alimenticia, de manera material tiene absolutamente todo, pero de forma sentimental no puedo estar seguro, me gustaría saber al menos que quizá ha encontrado a otra persona, me sentiría alegre de saber que está feliz, que por fin me ha olvidado. Quizá sabiendo eso no me sentiría tan miserable. Incluso sabiendo que me odia no importaría si él está bien con alguien más.

La tarde esta fría, el invierno está llegando a su fin pero aún está demasiado presente, el cielo tiene tintes grises, parece demasiado triste, no se ve ninguna nube a la vista, solo un montón de borrones mal hechos, como si se hubieran hecho sin cuidado o interés.

Hay un toquido en la puerta del despacho, no contesto pero aun así se abre y Mikasa entra, lleva puesto un bonito abrigo que combina con las nubes de allá afuera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí encerrado? —Pregunta nada más entrar y tomar asiento.

—¿Importa? —Respondo sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—Han pasado dos años. —Dice ella con semblante serio. —Podrías al menos fingir hacer otra cosa más aparte de encerrarte aquí.

Bajo la mirada hasta donde esta ella, me recargo sobre el escritorio y dejo salir aire de mis pulmones.

—Tanto tiempo. —Susurro.

El internado al que Mikasa fue tiene una escuela hermana en Francia, allí fue a donde envié a Eren, estando seguro de que surgiría el mismo efecto que hizo con ella.

—Dos años sin saber nada de él.

—Fue tu decisión, Levi, no sé porque te lamentas tanto. —Dice con molestia.

—Eso me pregunto yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, de nuevo hay ese repiqueteo débil en el techo, la casa se vuelve demasiado fría en estas fechas, mis dedos tienen un ligero temblor, aprieto los puños hasta hacer que los nudillos me truenen.

—Él no te odia, jamás lo haría. —Ahora es ella quien susurra.

Levanto el rostro para observarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Crees que un amor de diez años va a morir por uno de tus errores?

No contesto de inmediato.

—Él lo entiende. —Se recarga sobre el respaldo de la silla y se cruza de brazos. —Pero por el momento no quiere saber nada sobre ti, también necesita tiempo, lo heriste demasiado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Repito casi con paranoia.

Suspira, su pecho sube exageradamente, contiene el aire en sus mejillas por un rato antes de decidirse a hablar.

—He ido a visitarlo un par de veces durante este tiempo, alguien tenía que estar al pendiente de él, al ver que tú estabas en pésimas condiciones después de que partiera pensé que debía ser yo, la tía Kushel no sabía nada y no quería preocuparla demás y aun así hizo un drama cuando se enteró. —Se detiene para ver cuál es el efecto de sus palabras en mí, después continua. —Me ha contado varias cosas y me ha pedido que no te dijera nada, de hecho también me dijo que no te contara sobre mis visitas al internado, eso debía ser nuestro secreto…

—Pero él te odia.

—Lo hacía, ahora somos algo parecido a unos colegas o cómplices en tu contra. —Sonríe divertida. —No me considera una amiga ni nada parecido, dice que aún me tiene un cierto límite, pero me tiene confianza, al parecer necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para saber cómo actuar. La primera vez que fui a verlo estaba muy confundido y algo molesto, con el tiempo ha sabido cómo llevar las cosas, no ha sido fácil para él tampoco pero está haciendo todo lo posible por ser alguien, aún tiene la esperanza de que tú… puedas cambiar de opinión, cree que si hace lo correcto algo puede cambiar.

Estoy a punto de llorar, escuchar eso hace que de alguna forma la pesada piedra que he estado cargando se haga más ligera, por fin me deja respirar, la cuerda apretada en mi cuello se afloja y me siento un poco más libre, tal vez nada ha cambiado después de todo.

—Me pide que le cuente sobre ti, dice que aquella vez en el aeropuerto parecía como si fueras a desmayarte, a pesar de estar consternado, vio como tu rostro había perdido el color, él piensa en ti todo el tiempo.

Supongo que a fin de cuentas las cosas no cambian.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Él no quería que lo supieras y yo quería que sufrieras un poco por él.

Sonrió, supongo que es razonable.

**Este epilogo solo tenía como fin explicar que Levi no había abandonado a su suerte a Eren, tampoco es un maldito, no inventen xD. **

**Gracias por leer.**

"**Parlev"**


	30. Agradecimientos

**Promesas de crayón:**

❤ **Muchas gracias a todas(os?) (no soy consciente de si alg****ú****n hombre ley****ó**** esto, y si fue as****í**** jam****á****s hizo presencia) por leer esta idea, propuesta y escrito, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y m****á****s que nada lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Personalmente creo que le falto más desarrollo a la historia pero al ser una de las primeras que saque al aire, (específicamente la cuarta) no tuve un control total de ella, fue extraño todo esto. xD.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, por su paciencia y constancia, eso fue lo que hizo que esta historia llegara limpiamente a su fin.**

**Hablando de eso y por eso fue que hice este apartado... "Fin"**

**Aclarare que el final de "PdC" estaba pensado en ser este, que Eren se fuera a Francia alejado de todo y Levi leyendo el diario de Eren, eso fue lo que planee y eso fue lo que escribí, prometí Lemmon en un capítulo, lamento, o no tanto, el no ponerlo, cada capítulo pensé en ponerlo y en como ponerlo, en serio, pero fue prácticamente imposible meterlo sin que pareciera algo forzado o muy pervertido, a parte de que nunca se pensó en eso cuando la idea del fic nació.**

**Advertí sobre un final abierto, creo que este es uno o al menos eso pienso.**

**Bien, la aclaración es esta, el fic ya estaba pensado con este final desde que la idea nació (dos o tres años aproximadamente) pero... La verdad admito que no creí que esto fuera a gustar tanto así que pensé en hacer una secuela, (Tinta de acuarelas) pero... Solo es una idea guajira, es decir, lo pongo a votación, si ustedes quieren esa secuela o no, hay muchas que ven casi imposible que Levi se enamore de Eren por las razones que metí en los últimos caps otras quieren que terminen juntos, y así, por lo que, como dije, ustedes deciden si hay secuela o no, depende de los comentarios y votos de las lectoras tanto en Wattpad como en Fanficcion lo haré o no.**

**Prácticamente esta en sus manos esa decisión, no en las mías, yo seré quien escriba después de todo, así que, literalmente, su decisión es todo. Ustedes leerán.**

_**La trama:**___**Si esa secuela sale a fin de cuentas, la trama nacerá años después, cuando Eren ya ha terminado una carrera universitaria, si recuerdan él deseaba llegar tan alto como Levi, de allí nacerá todo.**

_**Datos curiosos:**_

_Hubo cositas que no puse en el fic y acá están:_

_§_Eren hace que Levi firme un acta de matrimonio hecha de crayon, de allí el nombre del fic. Eso de los 7 años.

_§_Armin tambien tiene su _loveo_por Levi.

_§ Originalmente:_Levi se iba a casar o al menos tendría una pareja (mujer) (Por obvias razones me batearon la idea)

_§_Eren se iría por cuenta propia al ver que Levi jamás le respondería.

_§_Levi encontraría el acta de matrimonio falsa y... Muchas cosas pasaban.

_§_Mikasa terminaba ayudando a Eren, ambos se convertían en amigos y cómplices.

_§_Se suponía que iba a haber EruMin pero... Pues me fallo.

_§_Eren sería intervenido de nuevo.

_§ Dato curioso:_Eren sufre de "Síndrome de abandono" ningún psicólogo lo noto por otro problemas psicológicos que tenia. (Obviamente)

_§_El final seguía siendo el mismo, solo que más revuelto.

**Eso es todo hasta ahora. :3**

_**PROMOCIÓN:**___**Si a alguien le interesa, estoy escribiendo otro shotacon, se llama "Sunset" aunque acá Eren tiene entre 11 y 13 años, acá si habrá Lemmon a esa edad.**

**Gracias por leer "Promesas de crayon"**

**Con amor y cariño: «Parlev»**


	31. Secuela

**Secuela: Tinta de acuarelas.**

El apartado pertinente para la secuela de "Promesas de crayón" ya esta disponible en mi perfil por si quieren checarlo.

**"Parlev"**


End file.
